WORLD'S FAMOUS FANTASTIC 4
by Smurfee
Summary: This is a re-imaging of a classic and famous Marvel comic that tells the story of how four strangers who affected by powers that drastically change their lives come together and learn to become a family. It is a modern take on the Fantastic 4 with certain changes to famous characters adding a bit more depth and complexity to their arc and thus complimenting the story.
1. THE NEW KID

WORLD'S FAMOUS FANTASTIC FOUR

QUOTE - "Progess is made by trial and failure; the failures are generally a hundred times more numerous than the successes; yet they are usually left unchronicled" William Ramsay (1852-1916)

FLASHBACK - 1989

In the residential neighbourhood of East New York, Brooklyn in Atlantic Avenue where in the projects, a slum of the impoverished and downtrodden, focus shifts towards a dilapedated home where two young african american males were conducting an experiment. There is a dissambled microwave, some light bulbs and dozens of junk circuit boards that are constructed to form a device now stationed in the delapidated area of the broken household. There the two boys stood in awe and amazement at their creation as one of them a lanky shaped bespectaled boy went towards the contraption and then looked at the other boy whose face was scruffy looking yet determined despite his smaller build. The bespectaled boy then nodded and the other proceeded to grab the plug of the device to fit it into the socket of the house and gave a thumbs up signal to notify that everything was ready to commence their little experiment.

BESPECTALED BOY: You ready Morgan?

MORGAN: Yeah Reed let's just get this over with before Moms comes back

REED (Happy & Excited Facial Expression): This is it Morgan, If this works I've finally built the world's first time machine

MORGAN (rubbing his eyes): Yeah Yeah and I can finally get some damn sleep

Reed then flicks a small switch at the side and the machine starts to rev up, then the house lights flicker rapidly until some bulbs began to spark and burst. The noise starts to grow and the house shakes, Morgan then looks outside the window and notices the street lights in the neighbourhood does the same reaction as the lights in the house. A panicked-stricken look appeared on Morgan's face as he turns to look at Reed supervising the experiment.

MORGAN: Ummm bro, you sure this thing'll work!?

REED: I can confirm but with my calculations it should, I hope...no, I believe it'll work

MORGAN: Riiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhtttttttt cuz the other lights in the street are doin the same thing

REED: Really!?

Reed then goes to the window to witness the street lights each sparking and blowing up, this caused some of the reisdents to come outside their homes to see this strange occurrance. Then a luminous blue light shines brightly admist the room engulfing the dark and dismal environment of the shabby house, Morgan covers his eyes from the light and calls out to his brother Reed who also began to notice this reaction and turns away from looking out the window.

MORGAN: YO REED! It's lightin up, you need to check this out!

REED: On it!

Reed hastily dashes towards the device covering his eyes from the blinding flashing lights emanating from it. Trying to navigate to where the machine is stationed being directed by the buzzing noise of his latest invention. He tries to reach for any surface of the machine and then he hears a loud spark like a bang similar to that of a gunshot and then all of a sudden he felt himself being lifted off the ground and crashing hard on the wooden floor with a loud thud and then the room went dark. Then the only sound was that of a mouse squeaking until Morgan groans can be heard from the aftermath of the tiny explosion.

MORGAN: Bro you alright? You there!? Talk to me man!?

REED: I'm fine Morgan, I'm fine...dammit guess it's a failure

MORGAN: What the hell happened!?

REED: It didn't work that's what happened, hmph guess this needed another power grid

MORGAN: Yeah, you think so huh, cuz it looks like the entire city block just shut down...man we are so screwed

Just then they heard loud noises of residents complaining about the sudden power outage and mentioning of the blue flashing lights coming from the house Reed and Morgan were conducting their experiment.

MORGAN: Aww shit bro, we better scrap all this up before Moms arrive, we don't wanna get caught

REED: I know Morgan, Mom warned me already about my experiments

Just then a loud slam was heard from the distance and a loud shout which suddenly alerted both the boys who knew very well what was going to follow with that noise.

BOYS! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

MORGAN: SHIT! MOMS!

REED: I'm afraid we're too late

Just then a dishelved Woman in a waitress uniform, who looked tired and wornout with heavy grocery bags accompanied with a mad look on her face stood infront of them glaring at them. The bags dropped with a heavy thud as she then proceeded to grab the two of them by the scruf of their necks and scold them for what they had done.

REED: Mom I can explain everything, it's just a little experiment

MOM: Reed & Morgan Richards what the hell did I say about conductin dangerous experiments!?

REED: I know Mom, I know but please lemme explain

MORGAN: Honestly Mom at least no one got hurt unlike the last time (Morgan looks angrily at Reed)

MOM: Oh yeah until now! You caused a power outage on the entire city! I'mma go crazy on both y'all asses tonight!

She carries the two boys to their bedrooms to give them their spanking.

The next day shifts to the two boys tredding carefully to school, the pathway is a dangerous one, in that there are drug dealers and other illegal activities going on which would explain Reed and Morgan's haste in getting to school safe. One of the drug dealers calls out to Reed but Reed ignores him and grips on his little brother Morgan tightly ensuring Morgan's safety to reach to his school first before Reed sets out to reach at his own high school. The Dealer calls out to Reed and his brother again causing the two boys to quickly pick up their pace until they notice two speeding cars one of them a cop car tailing a black dishelved mustang that was riddled with bullets, the window already broken had a gunman pointing his gun aiming at the cop car, Reed instinctively grabbed Morgan by the hand and the two ran in the opposite direction of the oncoming danger to get away from the gunfire not to end up as collaterol. They ran until Reed finally sees East New York Middle School overhead and breathed a huge sigh of relief and the two brothers ambled their way until they arrived at the entrance.

MORGAN: Man that was close

REED: Yeah we got lucky, but I'll have to chose another route this time

MORGAN: C'mon bro, that's the quickest route to school besides your'e the one who knew about it

REED: But it's not safe...damn nuthin's safe around this district anymore, anyways bro I'll come pick you up after labs

MORGAN: Tch! Whatever, you always come late anyways all in your stupid science and stuff

REED: Hey It's to benefit mankind and get us rich so we can get the hell outta here

MORGAN: Later bro

REED: Yeah I'll pick you up Morgan so wait outside

MORGAN: Yeah Yeah Whateva

Reed then heads off to his school East New York High School and checks his watch for punctuality only realising he is half & hour late, this was due to the car chase incident near the block Reed & Morgan took on their way to school. In getting to the entrance Reed heard some noises which sounded like a scuffle was taking place and then hearing shouts, groans and yells of pain along with a few swear words. This suddenly lead Reed to investigate the noises which came from the eastern side of the school entrance which lead to an deserted alleyway, a block from the school compound itself. Reed took a peek to see a fight between one guy and gang of six thugs. Reed then took immediate notice of the individual who was outnumbered yet single-handedly defeating his opponents with ease due to his immense, hulking built. He was 7 feet tall red head with broad shoulders that resembled a mountain range and had a few freckles on his face but was easily beating the guys to a bloody pulp eventually attacking the last gang-member who shrieked and begged for mercy but his cries was soon deafened by the swift yet painful punches to his stomach and face that resulted in bruises, a nose bleed and the thug falling to the ground unconscious. Reed witnessed this event with an awestruck look on his face until the red head brute recognized Reed peeking from the corner of the alley way and turned to look at Reed who was awoken from his stupor of guy's brute force in overpowering his foes.

RED HEAD: Hey what you lookin at!?

REED (whispers under his breath): Oh crap!

RED HEAD: Hey dipshit! I'm talkin to ya

Reed quickly makes a break for it and runs back to school before the red head brute follows him, on his arrival he noticies a group of delinquents lounging in the hallways of the school compound, a sick feeling came over him. The usual morning bullying was about to commence.

DELINQUENT #1: Well if it ain't smarty pants Reed Richards, what up man!? you have that homework for me!?

REED: Listen man I ain't got time to deal with you...ouch!?

A swift sudden punch to the stomach lead to an immense measure of pain causing Reed to drop to the ground holding tight his aching belly to subdue the growing pain.

DELINQUENT #2: Listen to this dumbass, being all cheeky & shit, heh heh

REED: C'mon guys I really didn't get time to do your homework, I'm really busy these awwww ouch, c'mon man! get offa me!

Several kicks and stomps struck Reed about his body as he lay trying to cover himself from the incoming onslaught of blows from the two bullies. Then one of them took his back pack and starting digging through his belongings looking for the so called homework which they took along with his lunch money. The other bully was continuing with the beatings making sure Reed remained subdued and unable to fight back from the blows.

DELINQUENT #1: Thanks for the homework, oh and next time you give us lip there's gonna be more where that came from

DELINQUENT #2: C'mon brah let's bounce before dem dumb-ass teachers catch us

The two delinquents quickly stepped over Reeds aching body now hunched in fetal position fearing more blows, unfortunately one more swift kick to the face led to Reed's glasses flying off his face and landing some where on the floor.

DELINQUENT #1: Be seeing ya Richards, ah ha ha ha!

Reed slowly struggling to get up, crawling on the floor whilst searching for his glasses. After a few minutes, the pain subsided and Reed gain composure and managed to find his now broken glasses laying on the floor, the frame was intact but the lens on the right side was completely shattered.

REED: Dammit! Man this is gonna be one of those days huh

The school day proceeded as Reed was at home room period nursing his bruises he received earlier this morning. The students were in their usual mischief, the popular girls were gossiping, the stoners left the room to sneak in a smoke, some were listening to music on their tape recorders whilst the jocs were picking on the geeks spitting paper waste at them through a straw having a contest to see how much paper waste they got get on a particular geek. Unfortunately for Reed he was the selected target for the day but that didn't bother him, he was reading an article published by Dr. Hank McCoy on human genes and it's relevance to mutation which was now a growing concern in the globe since the prevelance of STD's and cancer. This mutation dubbed the X-gene is what differentiates human species causing an evolution from homo-sapien to homo-superior. This gene gives them abilities/powers that usually manifest around puberty.

REED (murmurs to himself): Fansinating

Just then the home room teacher came in and starting shouting at the rowdy students to gain order and have them settled for the usual annoucements.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Quiet Class! Hey settle down!

The class finally calm down and the students filed in to their seats minus the stoners, it was time for the announcements.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Okay class, the usual as you all well know this month is the School Science Fair the theme "Inventive creations, tech that can change the world". As you are aware this Science fair will give students the opportunity to conduct experiments, safe experiments mind you in the auditorium and it will be spectated by all who...

Then the teacher noticed students looking back at him, some with a dull facial expression, others were staring up at the ceiling whilst others were already nodding off to sleep. The teacher took this reaction to mean that this annoucement was boring and uninteresting and he decided to move on to other relevant annoucnements that hopefully might be of interest to his home room class. Except for one student in particular.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Hmph, alright on to other stuff...the school annual dance is...huh question!?

REED: Umm sir uh that's all concerning the Science Fair!?

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Aha Mr Richards, I'd figured you inquire more information about it

HAHA! GEEK MUCH!?

The class then erupted into laughter at that insulting commenting on Reed's interest in the Science Fair. This came from one of the popular students in the back of the classroom.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Hey! Quiet Derek! Reed the Science Fair is two weeks from now, see me after this session's over alright.

REED (exicted already): Thanks sir

The Teacher then heard some one calling him and looked right from the doorway to notice the Principal who nodded at him motioning him that something important was here that needed to be announced.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Hold on class.

The Teacher left the classroom and Reed could hear voices coming from the entrance of the room. The other students resumed their usual activity until the Home room Teacher returned but not alone, this time a familar face which caused Reed to look shocked and terrified at the person who accompained the Home Room Teacher. It was the Red Headed Brute Reed saw in alleyway.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Okay class, this is another major annoucement, I'll like to introduce our fellow student, he just transferred from another district, so let's make him feel welcomed alright...class I'd like you all to meet Mr. Benjamin Grimm

The Brute known as Ben surveyed the class and then had his eyes fixated on Reed who immediately tried to look away by burying his head in the article he read. Some of the girls were looking at Ben admiringly, others were taking in by his huge and somewhat intimidating appreance, for a minute there was silence.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Go on Ben, tell em a little about yourself

BEN (gave a dry wave to the class): Hey...um name's Ben

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Is that all Mr Grimm?

BEN: Huh!? Well...yeah I guess

Then one of the girls managed to ask a question concerning Ben.

FEMALE STUDENT: So Ben, where'ya from?

BEN: I'm from Lower East Side

FEMALE STUDENT: Cool...which part!?

BEN: I was born on Yancy Street, since then my folks & I reside around that area.

FEMALE STUDENT (gave him a slight but welcoming smile): Alright, Welcome Ben

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Great then, Ben have a seat

Ben then proceeded to go straight to the back of the class where some of the football jocs were already taking a liking to him given his huge size and demeanor. He slumped down on the chair and watched around the classroom nodding at the students taking note of every one especially Reed Richards. The Teacher was about to resume annoucements when the bell rang to sound the end of home room period, students quickly filed out to the exit, the Teacher nodded to Reed to come and see him.

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: So Reed The Science Fair is next two weeks, the theme is using tech to modernize the world, well since the advent of MacIntosh PC's and other stuff, technology is advancing pretty quickly

REED: Yeah I know right, I've managed to build a PC myself at one time

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Build you say!?

REED: Yup, took me awhile but I've managed to construct a computer that aids me in my mathematical equations, science research and experimentations

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Really you don't say, you built this PC...How!?

REED: Well actually it's from scrap circuit boards and other peripherals from Radio, Television Sets and Walkie Talkies, come to think of it that was my first science project in middle school

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: I see, now I know why your'e this school's pride & joy heh heh your'e somewhat of a genius

REED: Yeah...I guess you could say that

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Well hopefully you'll do more amazing stuff at the Fair, probably become the next Tony Stark or Hank Pym hahaha

REED: Riiiiighhhhhhhhhttttttt

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Anyways this is what's required from the Science Fair, rules & guidelines are all in there so take a read and best of luck on your project.

Reed then leaves the classroom to proceed to his next class session, on his way there passing by the hallways as he was heading to the next classroom block which was just around the corner when a hand suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him over with such great force that Reed's body practically flung itself, with his glasses flying off again and slammed his face hard pressed against a wall. The pain instantly came rushing in almost causing a paralysis leaving Reed stunned yet terrified. Then another hand gripped his shirt collar and lifted him up in the air with ease, Reed's blurred vision couldn't get a clear look at the person but from the sound of his voice he immediately identified the troublemaker.

REED: Gulp! Hey man I didn't see nuthin okay, I swear

BEN: Bullshit! You saw enough ta get me a 3rd strike, so spill it whaddaya saw!?

REED: Look Man, I told you I didn't see anything

A swift gut punch to Reed stomach further increased the pain making Reed's face squinge in confusion and unease

BEN: I'm gonna ask again...what did you saw!?

REED: Awww crap jus when I thought things were gettin slightly better...ouch!

Another punch to his face which added another bruise, this was turning out to be a very bad day for Reed seeing that he is picked on again by a somewhat potential bully to add the list of other school juveniles who were bullying Reed.

BEN: You lyin piece of crap, jus stay the hell outta my way and don't ya look anywhere near my direction, ya got that!?

REED: Got it man, lemme go!

Ben was about to deal another blow to Reed's face but decided against it and let go of Reed's shirt to leave Reed dropping to the ground with a thud.

BEN: Later Loser

Ben then walked away and slipped out to the back of the school via the exit doors to go cut classes. The scenary changes after school as Reed picks up his little brother Morgan. Morgan noticed the bruises from Reed's face and immediately shows concern for Reed by asking him questions on what led to Reed's poor state.

Reed couldn't wait for the final bell to ring signaling the end of classes and the end of enduring a hard day, as the bell rang out through the school compound Reed hastily grabbed his back pack and made his way out avoiding jocs, school bullies and also his new class mate Ben Grimm. As he was heading out he noticed Ben was already making friends with the wrong crowd as he saw Ben being introduced to a group of delinquents lounging around near the back of the school garden. Reed then shook his head in disgust and made his way to his brothers' middle school not too far from where he was situated. It didn't took long enough for Reed to head 2 blocks down and turn left to notice the middle school facing him and Morgan standing outside waiting for Reed, as Morgan looked at Reed with a disgust to the sight of Reed looking dishelved.

MORGAN: What the hell happen to you bro?

REED: It's nuthin Morgan jus leave it alone

MORGAN: Leave it alone...yeah right they got to you again didn't they

REED: Morgan! Not now alright!

MORGAN: Geez! fine go ahead an be that way tch...dumbass

REED (Reed gives morgan a slight tap in the head): I heard that

Morgan quickly responds in kind and the two brothers started their mischief by play fighting each other until they arrived home. The boys came home to the shabby house and noticed their Mother in her waitress outfit tired and sleeping on the dusty sofa with a pink piece of paper in her hand. Reed already knew what it was and grabbed it before Morgan could inquire.

REED (sad look on his face): Hmph...jus great, laid off again

MORGAN: Damn! You serious!?

Reed shows Morgan the pink slip of paper which states her employment being terminated and her final payment for work done. Morgan hung his head in disappointment and Reed went over to give him a hug and a pat on the head.

MORGAN: Guess this means no presents for Christmas for awhile huh!?

REED: C'mon we're still in October she could get another job by then.

MORGAN: Yeah she better cuz soon we'd be outta of a house

Morgan then points to the table that had several utility bills, a majority of them had outstanding payments that had due for disconnection.

REED: This ain't fair bro...it ain't right at all

MORGAN: Yeah I know, what we gonna do!?

Just then their Mom woke up from the sound of Reed & Morgan complaining about their dismal situation at home. Her face looked forlorn and Reed took notice of that and could tell that she was crying before they both returned home from school.

MOM (Rubbing her eyes): Hey my two babies home already

She embraced the boys giving them the tighest squeeze possible, Reed almost felt like his lungs would burst out of his chest but deep down this was the best feeling he ever experienced and wouldn't trade it for anything. A slow smile crept up in both Reed and Morgan's faces as they looked at each other for a minute whilst their Mom was hugging them. Just then his mother noticed the swellings from Reed's bullying at school along with his broken glasses.

MOM: Hey what happened Reed? Don't lie to me, who hurt you!?

MORGAN: Don't bother Mom he keep sayin it's nuthin actin all tough, heh heh

MOM: Morgan quiet! C'mon Reed you can tell me

REED: It's jus some bullies is all, nuthin serious

MOM: What! Reed that is serious! you've got to put a stop to this nonesense now. I ain't sending you to school to get beat up on, I'm sending you to learn and get educated. You've got to have more confidence in yourself and stand up to em, your'e special and you've got something to prove.

His mother lift Reed's head up to have him look directly at her.

MOM (looks lovingly at Reed & Morgan): Don't let nuthin hold you back, you hear, nuthin! I'm proud of you...I'm proud of both of you boys.

REED: Okay Mom

MOM: This has been goin for too long, I'll go meet with your principal and sort this out

MORGAN: You look very tired Mom, what's going on?

MOM: I'm fine baby...I'll be okay, but I also have something important to tell you both

REED: Yeah your'e out of a job

MOM: Nuthin gets past you huh smarty pants (Motherly smile)

REED: Nah jus simple observation with you hangin that pink slip around heh heh

MOM: Okay well yes, but that doesn't mean the end of the world. Yes, that's bad but that leaves me with more opportunities to look for another better job, besides I could finally see what the two of you are up with your experimentin around the house.

REED: Really!? That'll be great

MOM: I'm sorry I couldn't get you guys a computer to replace the makeshift one you built Reed

REED: That's alright Mom we can manage

MORGAN (disappointed look): Yeah it's no big deal

MOM (rubbing Reed & Morgan's head): Listen don't worry about the bills and everything you two, especially you Reed...focus on school. That's one of the good blessings I have you turning out to be a genius and you not gettin into trouble, now we don't have much but what do you boys want for dinner?

REED & MORGAN: PIZZA!

MOM: Too bad, can't afford take-out so you boys are havin Meat loaf tonight

REED & MORGAN: Awwwwwww man! left-overs!

After dinner the scenary shifts to Reed and Morgan, where Morgan was already in his bed sleeping whilst Reed was working on another experiment. His Mom was peeking through the bedroom and a smile crept up in her face as she then proceeded to go to her room to sleep. Reed with a determined look on his face was ardent in hope for the better for his family home situation.


	2. AFTER SCHOOL SCIENCE PROJECT

The Next Day of School couldn't get any better as Reed heading off to classes he observed that the new student Ben was already part of a clique, unfortunately that clique was the bunch of delinquents who were now picking on a smaller size student for his lunch money with Ben holding the kid up in the air just as he did Reed the previous day. Reed shook his head in disappointment and quickly sped off in another direction to avoid their gaze so as to not be seen. Reed managed to make it inside the school hallways and headed straight down to a room marked Science Lab. Reed stepped inside and saw a couple of students who looked just as geeky if not nerdier than Reed all conducting experiments and trying to build programs with MacIntosh Computers which greatly aided in their scientific research. Then a slender yet beautiful Asian girl with sleek jet black hair came up to Reed with an air of nobility yet showed a condescending attitude which Reed surmized that it stemmed from her deeming herself as being Intellectually superior towards the other students in the Lab.

REED (cheerful look on his face): Hey how's it going Ren!?

REN (annoyed facial expression): Your'e late again Richards, the Science Club does not tolerate tardiness

REED: C'mon Ren y'know Einstien was a bit tardy

REN: No, he was sloppy & unkempt. We're behind on our project deadlines, plus I heard your'e competiting in the upcoming School Science Fair

REED (looking at the other busy students): Yeah, I've been workin on a project for the Science Fair Day. It's an algorthim that I've come up with, hopefully it should allow for Artificial Intelligence to actually interact with others, y'know come to life.

REN: Really...care to demonstrate!?

REED: It's a bit tricky cuz in theory it might work

REN: So you haven't tested it yet?

REED: No, not yet but once I get through with this then the next part of experiment begins

REN: Reed, in this club we don't work on mights, maybes and hopefully...it's either you do it or don't

A fellow club member who overheard the conversation between Reed and Ren then chimes in with a snide taunt

CLUB-MEMBER: Yeah Reed, do or do not there is no try, heh heh heh

Student walks off chuckling leaving Reed in a quandry with Ren.

REN: Listen Reed, the Science Fair is coming up and we need to put this School on the map with our Projects. I even heard there are special schools with all the latest tech and lab equipment to conduct high level research and experiments

REED: Well I know about this being a special Science Fair in terms of it being a Region wide competition of Schools based in the East Side of New York, but other Institutes havin a look at our experiments is somethin else

REN: I heard that there is this one facility that actually hosts these Science Fairs around the U.S. in order to discover rare geniuses such as myself and then recruit them to work in the facility.

REED: Hmph...really, sounds interesting

REN: Interesting!? C'mon Reed, it's a facility where only special geniuses go to, it's based in New York City not far from Times Square. A huge building almost as tall as the World Trade Centre, but the facility covers as a government run or some state owned enterprise.

REED: Sounds great, what's it called?

REN: I heard it's called the Baxter Building...I think, but it's highly classified stuff from what I've gathered.

REED: Lemme guess you tried to hack the government again

REN: Yeah I got locked out, If I hacked any further it would've gotten me into serious trouble

REED: Seriously Ren you don't know when to quit while your'e ahead

REN: Hey curiousity got the better of me, besides I wanna know why we're conducting all these experiments for and who's benefitting on our hard work in the long run

REED: Man Head of both Science & Journalism Clubs, part of School Board and President of Student Council five times in row. How do you do it all

REN: It's because I'm great regardless of what I do hmph, get to work Richards Science waits on no one

The Scene opens to chemistry class where the teacher was showing the class volatile and explosive chemicals. Reed was already taking an invested interest into the subject matter of chemical combinations and the mixing of elements. In the back of the classroom there was Ben along with some of the delinquents who were for the most part spitting paper waste balls at other students and the ceiling of the lab during class session, surprisingly Ben was the only one who was not involved in their current activity despite him staring outside the window absentminded as to what was going on in class. Reed couldn't help but glance back at Ben every now and then only to see Ben facial expression to be that of some one sad and dismal. Then the Chemistry Teacher began to talk on their next assignment just as the bell rang for lunch period.

CHEMISTRY TEACHER: Okay class the next session we'll be looking at the formulas and using the periodic table of elements to identify which elements combined can be hazardous or helpful, Good Day every one

The students all rushed out immediately to go to the cafeteria area of the school to get lunch. Reed met up with his fellow Science Club members to have lunch with them and go over their upcoming science projects, meanwhile Ben was outside with the delinquents planning something.

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1: So Ben how you like it up here!?

BEN: It ain't bad...It's kinda quiet if ya ask me

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Quiet enough that nobody notices anythin goin on right!?

BEN: Yeah I guess...is that a rhetorical question or sumthin?

Both students started laughing at Ben who looked puzzled about their behaviour. Then one of the delinquents pulled out a joint, lit it up and started to smoke, after puffing a few he handed it to his other friend who proceeded to take a hit himself.

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1: So I heard you was once part of a gang, that true?

BEN: Listen man don't wanna talk about that alright, I'm jus tryin ta get by, I don't like any of this school shit so, y'know

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: I hear ya...wanna hit!?

The student after taking his last pull handed Ben the joint, Ben took it watched it for a little while and then placed the blunt on his lips and took in a huge breath to start his pull.

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1: Yo...check you out brah! Hahahaha!

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Hey Man easy on the pull dude, damn!

Ben started coughing for a short while then catch his breath and dried his red, watery eyes from smoking

BEN: I need this hit, I'm in enough crap as it is

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1: What happen man!?

BEN: Let's just say the gang I was a part of got me in deep, but I got lucky an got out, I've already got two strikes for the bad stuff that happen, this is my last shot or else

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Damn brah, that's rough

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1 (looks at Ben): Heh! Heh! Don't worry man. Y'know you look kinda big for a teen. Whaddaya eat heh heh

BEN: Dunno...vegetables, what's your deal!?

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Easy man, he's jus bein an asshat. Hey, I've gotta job for us

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1: Really!? How much!?

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2 (looking at Ben): Easy cash man, it's a simple job probably would require some heavy liftin

BEN: Hey! This job betta be legal or else!, I've got too much hangin on the line right now

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Relax! I ain't gettin you in any trouble, It's a simple job, easy cash y'know to help ya out a bit

DELINQUENT STUDENT #1: Hmph alright, sounds nice when do we start

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Hold on I gotta make the call first, then I'll contact you guys an let you know when

BEN (nodding in agreement): Alright sounds good, I could do with some cash

DELINQUENT STUDENT #2: Nice...nice...hey man let's skip classes whaddaya say Ben care to join us!?

BEN: Yeah I don't see why not

Ben and the Delinquents then proceeded to run off to the back yard of the School grounds and made their escape ditching the remainder of the School period. The end of school came as Reed left the compound and went for his little brother Morgan.

MORGAN: Dang Bro! What the hell took you so long!?

REED: C'mon Morgan let's go

MORGAN: Tch! Whatever

Reed and Morgan then made their way towards the slums until Reed took a detour that annoyed Morgan

MORGAN: Aww Man, Your'e goin back in the scrap heap

REED: Yeah...I gotta get some spare parts for my project

MORGAN: What your'e gonna build another makeshift computer

REED (sly smile): No...something better, heh heh

MORGAN (looking puzzled): Huh!?

REED: C'mon bro, you wanna help out or not!?

MORGAN: Let's just get this over with

The two brothers head to a huge junkyard where there was an elderly dark skinned man walking around the yard picking up scrap metal and other parts from burnt out vehicles. He then noticed Reed and Morgan making their way towards the yard and a warm smile crept on his face.

ELDERLY MAN: Hey! Hey! Well if it ain't the Richards, How's it goin!?

REED & MORGAN (waving at him): Great Mr. Caruthers

MR. CARUTHERS: Came to get some more parts huh Reed

REED: Yup, It's for my next project

MR CARUTHERS: Ha ha, Knowing you I'll bet it's something great...go on, go ahead take whatever you need

REED: Thanks Mr. Caruthers

MORGAN: Yeah Thanks

The two brothers scouted the entire yard searching for scrap metal from cars, old washing machine engines, tv and radio circuit boards and other obsolete junk until evening came and the two left with boxes of car parts and other metal used for construction work.

MORGAN: Yo Reed what's all this for anyway!? How big is your project!?

REED: This project is to aid me in my final project

MORGAN: Huh!?

REED: You'll see, have patience bro

The two brothers took the long route home avoiding the street dangers such as gangs and drug dealers looking for eager passerbys, on arrival at the Richards residence their Mother was hurriedly making her way out of the house

REED: Hey Moms where are you goin?

MOM: I'm off to my new job, unfortunately it's night shift and I might probably work graveyard as well, so you two boys better behave and no dangerous experiments that'll blow up the damn place, ya hear!?

REED: Of course Mom we'll be safe

Their mother then looked at the boxes of junk they collected and then looked at the two of them

MOM: Reed what in the hell are you plannin on doin with that!?

REED (holding up both hands): It's safe I garauntee it, scout's honor

The box of junk Reed was carrying dropped on the ground some of it fell out of the box.

MOM: I have your word right Reed!?

REED: You got it

MOM: Okay I'm off, behave you two or else!

Their Mother kissed them both on the foreheads and sped off to get a cab to go to work.

REED: Okay bro help me pick up all this stuff together and let's get started shall we!?

MORGAN: Hmph...right

That night Reed and Morgan spent going through each of the scrap metal they collected and placing them together by size and weight variation. Then Morgan was begining to yawn during this exercise so Reed gave him dinner and proceeded to tuck him into bed to sleep.

MORGAN: Yo Reed you sure you'll be able to finish this!?

REED: Yeah bro, don't worry about it. You just get some rest alright

MORGAN: Okay...

As Reed was about to leave to continue with his project Morgan called out to him

MORGAN: Hey Reed

REED: Yeah what's the matter!?

MORGAN: You think...you think we'll be okay, I mean with Mom trying to keep a job and stuff and dealin with bills an all that

REED: Hmm...it's gonna be alright

MORGAN: Oh yeah how are you so sure

REED: This project, once I'm finished with it, it'll put me on the map, I help out mankind with time travel and we get famous for it.

MORGAN: You build a time travelling machine...ha ha good luck with that bro

REED: You'll see Morgan, then you'll be beggin for job an I'll have to hire you heh heh

MORGAN (throws pillow at Reed): As if

Reed then catches the pillow and tosses it back at his brother

REED: Yeah you keep laughin, stop worryin...everything's gonna be fine

MORGAN: I hope so...well goodnight Reed

REED: Goodnight Morgan

Reed went back into his small study and pulled out sheets of paper and started sketching and looking at the collected scraps of metal along with the small pile of circuit boards he collected to begin his latest invention. The next morning Morgan got up and began the usual routine of getting ready for school, on his way to the bathroom he saw the small study area door stood adjar and the sound of scribbling can be heard coming from inside. Morgan wondered to himself if Reed pulled an all nighter into his Science Project, so Morgan silently crept into the room to investigate. In taking a small peek inside, there stood Reed watching at a vast array of sheets of drawings and scribbles, Morgan began to worry seeing that Reed was going into his Mad Scientist behaviour of doing an all nighter project. Reed already noticed his little brother was inside the study and before Morgan could ask Reed already begun to respond.

REED: Mom hasn't come home as yet, guess she's workin the graveyard shift

MORGAN: Were you up all night!?

REED: You ask that as if I've gone crazy, but before you even wonder, yes I pulled an all nighter and no it's not like last time

MORGAN: Man when you get like this, I know it's sumthin serious...you gotta get some rest bro

REED: I'll rest when this is done, besides we gotta get ready for school

MORGAN: Hmph...well I'll go make us some breakfast

REED (looks at Morgan slyly): Tch! the last time you did that you almost burned down the house, heh heh

MORGAN: Not true! Man screw you...tch!

REED: Get ready for school, Morgan

As Morgan left the room to prepare breakfast and get changed for school, Reed pulled together all of his sketches to reveal a robot design with the heading entitled H.E.R.B.I.E. looking at it he smiled.


	3. STUCK IN A RUT

Morgan and Reed left home to make their way to school, on their way they heard alot of gunshots and immediately Reed grabbed his brother and took him to another alleyway to avoid the oncoming danger.

REED: Not again!

MORGAN: Hey bro! Hold on up!

REED: Hurry Man!

The two boys managed to get to a safe distance and proceeded on their way to school.

MORGAN: Man we really gotta move outta here

REED: Yeah I know, It's gettin alot dangerous around these parts

Reed arrived at Morgan's school to drop him off and then made his way over to his high school. On arrival he already noticed Ben and the other delinquents smoking in the outskirts of the school near the entrance.

REED: Awww crap, here we go again

DELINQUENT #1: Hey! Hey! Look who it is, my boy Smarty pants Richards...how's it goin man

REED: C'mon guys leave me alone, I ain't got nothin for you alright

DELINQUENT #2: We'll be the Judge of that

And a punch to the gut had Reed already on the ground as the other delinquent pulled him back up to receive more blows. This time however, Reed managed to struggle abit and fought back kicking the delinquent student in his privates and elbowing the other one in his ribcage. Then Reed made a break for it making a dash for the entrance, the delinquent who lay on the floor in pain tried to grab his leg only for Reed to kick away his hand and even stomp on it making the juvenile howl in pain.

DELINQUENT #1: Yo Ben! Kick his ass man! You goin let em get away like that?

Ben stood by smoking his joint in corner and chuckled at himself, as he saw Reed dashed inside the school doors but Ben could've sworn Reed glanced at him before he went inside.

DELINQUENT #2: Yeah Man, you down with us or not!?

BEN: Not my problem, besides he ain't worth clobberin

DELINQUENT #1: WHAT !

Then Ben felt an air of defiance from the punk and immediately stepped up to him letting his immense build intimidate the delinquent. One menacing look from Ben was all it took to humble the two of them.

BEN: You were sayin...

Then for a brief moment there was silence until Ben spoke again

BEN: Thought so, dumbasses...now tell me bout that job you lined up for us

DELINQUENT #2: Take it easy man, I got the call, we one week from today but I'mma need somethin for us to get throught with the break in

BEN: This is a break in job!? What the hell man!? I thought It was legit!

DELINQUENT #1: Hey Grimm Relax, I know you wanted somethin legit but trust me we're gettin paid huge for this gig

DELINQUENT #2: Yeah man he's right, think about all that cash man...it'll be a great start for you up here, trust me.

BEN: You clowns jus don't get it do ya!? I'm a juve on my third chance I can't afford to mess up, I've already had a criminal record which is bad enough, I don't wanna make it worse.

DELINQUENT #2: And It won't be once we get what we need ta break in quietly

BEN: An what pray tell is the stuff we need!?

DELINQUENT #2: Remember Chemistry class, I remember the teacher sayin some shit about certian chemicals that burn through some of the hardest surface areas like rock and steel.

BEN: Hmph! You actually pay attention!? Whaddaya know heh heh

DELINQUENT #1: You gotta if your'e robbin a store

BEN: WHAT!? You dumbasses your'e forgettin security cameras & guards!?

DELINQUENT #2: Don't worry man we got that covered, we jus need to break in the lab and get the chemicals required to do the job

DELINQUENT #1: So whaddaya say Grimm. You in!?

Ben thought for a brief moment then closed his eyes and shook his head

BEN: Nah man that ain't my type of job anymore, find yerself another muscle

DELINQUENT #2: C'mon Grimm don't be such a punk, I'm tellin ya before ya know it we'll be rollin in some quick cash heh! heh!

DELINQUENT #1: Yeah man it's gonna be sweet.

BEN: When you guys plannin on doin this?

DELINQUENT #2: Well seeing as there's some big event goin on in school next week, we move the night before the event

DELINQUENT #1: Yeah I heard it's some sorta geek fest heh! heh!

BEN: Right...sorry man, I'm in enough trouble as it is, later

DELINQUENT #2: Trust me Ben it'll be quick and easy

BEN (looks angrily at delinquent #2): I SAID LATER! YOU DEAF!

Ben then walked off the school compound and headed outside the school building to get away from his delinquent friends. Meanwhile Reed almost made it to his home room but thought back briefly with his encounter with the bullies and Ben, he then remembered something quite odd, Ben was smirking at Reed as Reed sped off. Reed thought for a brief moment that his action in fending off his attackers managed to gain favor and respect from Ben. After a productive day in school Reed went to the Computer lab to proceed with his project to make some progress. Ren the president and rival of Reed came in the room and saw how proactive he was, it was then she decided to siphon some information off of Reed to gain insight into his project.

REN: Hey Richards, I can see your being very industrious

Reed was focused in his programming that he didn't even turn around to acknowledge Ren's presence, he just continued typing in code to build software suited for his project. He heard Ren called him out so he figured he replied before she grew annoyed with his focused behaviour.

REED: Yup, I'm almost through with the second phase the next phase is the hardest

REN: Really what's next after this!?

REED: Construction...I'm almost done

REN: What you workin on anyways another contraption that'll blow up

REED: Hey the Jet Pack did worked it's just needed a few kinks to be worked out

REN: Yeah you overdid it with the Nitros Oxide and Hydrogen Gas

REED: Yeah I should've figured a little too far left would've resulted in broken bones...heh heh

REN: You were in the hospital for almost a month after that

REED: Yeah but I went back and I did get it to work properly, I offered up my prototype for N.A.S.A to use in their space expeditions

REN (getting a bit jealous): Really!? did they offer you a job as well!?

REED: Well...sorta...they said if I keep my grades up and go to a well rounded college I could get an Intership at Space Camp

REN: Right...well whatever it is your'e working on I hope it doesn't blow or do anything rash

REED: It won't

REN: Oh yeah and how are you so sure about that Richards

REED: Because I'm working on it

Just then a beeping sound came from the computer Reed was programming on which signaled that his program executed successfully.

REED: And I'm done

Reed pulled out a huge floppy disc to save his work, after successfully saving his program he placed the disc in his backpack and proceeded to leave the Computer Lab

REED: You makin any progress with yours

REN: Of course! I'm almost finished unlike you Richards, my creation will help improve the environment

REED: Cool, good for you...see ya later Ren

REN: Yeah whatever peon tch

As Reed left, Ren stood in the room alone pondering to herself and then said out under a whisper

REN: What the hell is Reed working on!?

Scene shifts to Ben heading home after hanging out by the City Mall, he went to a dirty slum garage area where an elderly man with thin greying hair who is a little overweight and pudgy was there fixing an 1976 oldsmobile delta 88 convertible.

BEN: Ya need help fixin that!?

ELDERLY MAN: Benny! How was school, learn anything!?

BEN: Nuthin much...well nuthin important anyways

ELDERLY MAN (taps and screws Ben's head): What!? Are you friggin kiddin me!? nuthin important...you listen to ya Uncle Jakey here alright, gettin an education is important ya hear me!? You get a good education, you go to college get a degree and get a decent job ta get outta this piece of shit dump, ya hear!?

BEN: Yeah Yeah I know alright jeez

UNCLE JAKE: Don't you jeez me mister...ya aunt's inside fixin dinner go in an help yourself

Ben went inside a shabby two storey house where inside he already smell the food coming from the kitchen, just then a voluptious, gorgeous younger looking woman in her mid twenties wearing a somewhat revealing shorts and tight vest greeted Ben.

BEN: Jesus Aunt Petunia ya gotta wear that?

AUNT PETUNIA: Good Day to you too Mr, where ya manners!?

BEN: Tch Whatever...Uncle says you were fixin dinner

AUNT PETUNIA: Yeah well dinner almost served so go get yourself cleaned

BEN: What's for dinner!?

AUNT PETUNIA: Meat Loaf, spaghetti & meatballs and there's some apple pie in the fridge

BEN: Nice

Ben then went inside his room, it looked very messy and unkempt. Ben's clothes were on the ground laying next to some bar bells and other gym equipment, Ben took off his jacket and noticed a small portrait of two people, one was a tall man who was of hulking stature wearing a leather jacket and bandana with a little red headed boy with freckles sitting on his shoulders, a slow smile crept up on Ben's face. Ben then heard a noise of a vehicle approaching outside his house, he took a peek through his window to notice a black limo parked next to the garage and three men in suits emerging from the vehicle followed by another man who looked very sharp with his three piece suit and red tie. He was tall, lean and had a clean shaven face accompanied with rim less spectacles. That must be man in charge Ben assumed, the gentleman approached Ben's Uncle pulling out a piece of paper to hand to him, his Uncle read it and then looked up and started shouting at him.

UNCLE JAKE: What the hell is this!?

BESPECTALED GENTLEMAN: It's notice of closure on your business. Your profitability margins are quite small Mr. Grimm

UNCLE JAKE: That's BS, I've been gettin business ever since I set up shop last year

BESPECTALED GENTLEMAN: But it's slow, when we loaned you the capital for your start up business it was a agreed that you will try to keep afloat at least 5% profit. If it was too difficult due slow business then we'll give you up to six months at least plus a little extra finance to market your business, but so far the last six months was dismal and now you owe us a balance of $90,000.00 we sent for your auto mechanic shop to thrive

UNCLE JAKE: C'mon man your'e not being fair, I've recently gained a few clients last week with over $5000.00 in payment for my services. Besides I'm raisin a kid now

BESPECTALED GENTLEMAN: Really...Mr. Grimm, we know a bit of your family's current situation and the unfortunate events that took place on Yancy Street involving your family with the gang warfare. Given that incident most financial institutions would frown on your family's criminal history and likely aid you.

UNCLE JAKE: Listen alright just gimme one more chance like a month, I'll get sales up by then an repay the balance

BESPECTALED GENTLEMAN: No can do Mr. Grimm, that's all the time we're willing to permit, you'll have to find another way to keep your mechanics store afloat

Just then the man went back into the limo along with his entourage of Body Guards and the limo speed off leaving a bewildered and broken Uncle Jake crumpling the sheet of paper marked notice of closure. Ben and his aunt hastily went outside to meet Uncle Jake who turned to face them looking very fustrated and annoyed.

AUNT PETUNIA: Jakey what happen!?

UNCLE JAKE: These damn bastards are gonna close down my business, damn it! I can't afford ta find another gig Petunia, I can't. This garage is all I've got to take care of you guys

AUNT PETUNIA: C'mon baby, it's gonna be alright we'll work sumthin out we always have

BEN: Yeah Uncle Jake, I'll help out ya know...we'll pull through

Uncle Jake then looks at the oldsmobile and breathed a deep sigh full of disappointment and somewhat of regret

UNCLE JAKE: Looks like I'll hafta sell Betsy

AUNT PETUNIA & BEN (shocked): WHAT!?

BEN (points at Aunt Petunia): C'mon Uncle Jake you love that car more than you love her, ya gotta be crazy if your'e willin to sell Betsy.

AUNT PETUNIA (taps Ben on the head): Jackass watch yer mouth! Listen Baby I don't think ya should be doin that, are ya sure!?

UNCLE JAKE: I'm sure Honey, I've gotta take care of you guys an if it means sellin Betsy...then so be it

BEN: C'mon Uncle Jake don't beat yerself up over it

AUNT PETUNIA: Yeah...think it over, there's gotta be another way

UNCLE JAKE: It's decided...Ben, Honey let's go inside alright, c'mon we gotta eat heh! heh!

The Grimm Family went back inside for dinner

UNCLE JAKE: So Benny you didn't tell me how yer doin in school

BEN: I thought I did already

UNCLE JAKE: Don't play smart with me boy, I know when yer up to trouble...tellin me nuthin goin in school, believe me sumthin always goin, in or out of school I jus wanna know if yer not in any trouble

BEN (annoyed): Trust me Uncle I'm not! I'm doin alright okay

AUNT PETUNIA: Oh c'mon Jakey be easy on yer nephew, he's makin a effort

BEN: Yeah you should make an effort in dressin more appropriately

UNCLE JAKE: Ben! mind yer manners that's ya aunt now, show some respect god damnit!

BEN: Tch! Jus sayin is all

UNCLE JAKE: I know comin here to a new neighbour might be a little challengin at first but it gets easier each day, besides I promised your Mother you'll turn out straight and decent, don't want ya endin up like yer brother

AUNT PETUNIA: C'mon Ben aren't ya gonna eat

Ben lost in thought at the mention of his brother, reminscing about their time spent growing up in Yancy Street.

BEN: Yeah...yeah sorry

UNCLE JAKE: Made any friends at yer new school!?

BEN: Don't really have time fer that Uncle Jake, it's as you said I'm jus tryin to adapt

AUNT PETUNIA: Well as long as yer not in trouble, try an behave alright

BEN (scowls at his Aunt): Tch Whatever!

UNCLE JAKE (points at Ben): Watch it mister!

BEN: Hey Uncle I could help out with the work, bring in some customers and I'll even help fix up the cars

UNCLE JAKE: It's okay Benny, besides they're right time's runnin out and I've used up all of it to make reasonable profit

AUNT PETUNIA: C'mon baby you should at least consider Ben helpin you out, besides you ain't gettin any younger, might need Ben to eventually run your garage business, that's if he wants to

BEN: Hey I do wanna run the garage shop Uncle, I'm really good at fixin cars and other stuff

UNCLE JAKE (chuckling): heh! heh! that's nice of you Benny, at least yer tryin to be responsible...that's a good trait

BEN: Whaddaya say Uncle!? Lemme help out, I can come in after school, work on the weekends, you don't even hafta pay me

UNCLE JAKE: C'mon are you kiddin me don't ever mix business with family Benny...I'll pay ya as long as the job's done right

BEN: Cool so you'll consider it right!?

UNCLE JAKE: Yeah I would...after I sell Betsy

AUNT PETUNIA: Awwww Honey!

BEN: C'mon Really!?

UNCLE JAKE: Yes, I still hafta make substantial amount before the deadline to repay my capital financier...besides It's an antique and I could make a good amount of cash from sellin her

BEN: Damnit!

UNCLE JAKE: I know...I know...I wuz plannin on givin Betsy to ya once ya get your grades up and behave, but I guess not

AUNT PETUNIA: Don't worry honey, before ya know it your back on yer feet and business will be booming, probably make enough cash to buy an even better car than Betsy

UNCLE JAKE: Tch! Yeah right, Babe nuthin can hold a candle to Betsy...I had the wildest times with that sweet beauty

AUNT PETUNIA (stern look at Uncle Jake): Oh really Jake Grimm...do tell

UNCLE JAKE (full of regret and fear): Ummmm...It's nuthin too wild y'know jus doin stupid stuff is all

BEN (chuckling): Aww C'mon Uncle, we were jus gettin to the good parts heh! heh!

UNCLE JAKE: Hey finish up your dinner ya hear!

After dinner Ben was in his room doing his push ups thinking hard about what just happened. He knew his Uncle garage business was going south, no garage business no money to take care of the household. Although Ben hated it he knew that doing the illegal job was the quickest way, he'll use the cash to help the auto mechanic business and take care of the house. Ben just like his Uncle already decided what to do, he'll have to meet with his buddies and take that offer in order to get by. The next day of school came as Ben was making his way to the entrance he took a detour to the back of the school fields by the bleachers. There stood his so called friends smoking their joint as usual underneath so as not to get caught, they spotted Ben and hailed him out to come join them. Ben greeted them likewise and pulled up a smoke with them, blowing his joint trying to think of ways to regret his decision he knew was awful but he had to make it for the sake of his family's welfare in East Side New York.

DELINQUENT #1: So Ben how's it hangin

BEN: It's all good man

DELINQUENT #2 (puffing a heavy smoke): Niiiiiiiiiiccccccccccceeeeeeeeeeee

BEN: Hey umm that offer still on the table!?

DELINQUENT #1: What offer man!?

BEN: Y'know what I'm talkin bout dumbass...the job

DELINQUENT #2 (chuckling): Ha! Ha! Yeah brah...it's still on the table, sounds like you've had a change of heart

BEN: Yeah...some shit's goin down an I hafta to take care of it, so this gig's perfect fer me

DELINQUENT #1: Nice...we need ta get the chemicals to make the break-in very easy, so that's first on the agenda

BEN: You know what chemicals to find?

DELINQUENT #1: (holds up a sheet of paper with written instructions): We got em right here man, check it out

Ben then takes the sheet of paper and looks at the list of chemical compounds required for their upcoming heist

DELINQUENT #2: Yeah man don't worry we ain't that dumb, trust us

BEN: Hmph...a'ight let's not get too carried, I'm tryin not to get a 3rd strike

DELINQUENT #1: Don't worry man, once we're done we'll have enough to do with for our other activites, heh heh

DELINQUENT #2: Gentlemen I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship...ha ha ha

The two delinquents were laughing exicted about there upcoming venture Ben however was not, deep down he knew doing this would get him in serious trouble and deep down he would regret making that decision.


	4. NIGHT BEFORE THE FAIR

The next couple of days passed as the day for the Science Fair was fast approaching reaching to the day before the event. Reed and Morgan were at home putting the finishing touches on their project, after taking a step back to look at the finished invention. Morgan was amazed and smiling as well as Reed

REED: Whaddaya think!?

MORGAN: Whoa! an actual robot, it looks dope bro

Reed then proceeded to insert a floopy disc drive to load the program into the robot as the machine suddenly came to life. The Body was a small old washing machine tub with a trendmill base for mobility and the head a dusty CRT Monitor with a mike protruding from the side. The front of the tub had a keyboard used for inputting instructions and two mechanical arms built from both wood and metal scraps. There was also light bulbs attached to the base of the tub to signal that it's working.

REED: I'd like to introduce my lab assistant H.E.R.B.I.E

MORGAN: HERBIE! What the hell kinda name is that?

REED: It's an acronym it stands for Humaniod Experimental Robot, B-type, Integrated Electronics

MORGAN: Riiiiiiiiiigggghhhhtttttt, you were watchin your favorite movie Herbie the love bug and decided to give your robot that lame ass name huh!?

REED: What!?

MORGAN: C'mon bro I saw you watchin that crap last night after we finished puttin it together

REED: Well I kinda wanted to tie it in to my project, so sue me

MORGAN: how's it work?

REED: You have two inputs to give commands to HERBIE, the mike and the keyboard if you wish

MORGAN: So it's your lab assistant huh guess you don't need me again

REED: What!? C'mon bro you'll always be my lab partner man, HERBIE's just there to aid me in my mathematical equations and formulae, any calculations I've missed HERBIE's got it covered

MORGAN: Oh okay, show me how it works

Reed then walks up to his robot and speaks directly into the small protruding microphone to issue instructions.

REED: HERBIE give me the formulae for Pythagorus theorum and work out the angle of inference on a sphere

The Machine lights instantly flicker below and suddenly the screen lit up with the Pythagoreon theorum along with the answer to working out the angle for a sphere.

REED: Ta-da! It works

MORGAN: Can it speak!?

REED: Well not yet anyway but it peforms most mathematical calculations, I've uploaded all the formulae as well as

Quantum Physics theories and other scientific research data primarily in the fields of Bio-Chemistry and Geology and other scientific, historical data

MORGAN (looking slightly confused): Huh!?

REED (looks at Morgan sternly): Machine...very...smart, got it!?

MORGAN: Oh okay, got it

REED: Now we gotta move this back to the school, I have to connect it to my other project

MORGAN: Other project!? Man what are you buildin!?

REED: I've already mapped this other project out, HERBIE will aid me and if it works...well let's just say East New York is gonna be put on the map

MORGAN: Okay bro but we gotta get goin now cuz it's already after 6pm

REED: Yeah help me bag up HERBIE

The two brothers bagged up the robot and head off in the direction to school taking heed of the dangers that lurk on the streets

REED: This is a quick drop and then we leave alright

MORGAN: Yeah it's already gettin scary

The two arrived at school where the school gate was already locked and most of the buildings were locked as well,

REED: Damnit! They've closed up early

MORGAN: Really!? Guess we betta head back home

REED: Hold on bro, I remember the back entrance by the bleachers, that might be open...we could get in from that entrance, c'mon Morgan help me lift HERBIE over

MORGAN: Alright lemme climb over first

The two brothers begin to sneak into the school compound with Morgan hopping over the fence first and then Reed carefully lifting HERBIE over for Morgan to catch on the other end. In the midst of this a Security Guard now emerging from the side of the School grounds saw the two brothers attempt at getting in the compound and then shouted at them

SECURITY: Hey! What the hell's goin on here!?

MORGAN: Crap Security!

REED: Relax man...I'll explain everything

SECURITY: What the hell's goin on here!?

REED: Good Night sir, My brother & I were just here to drop off my invention for the Science Fair

SECURITY: Huh!? Oh yeah, from the looks of it you two were tryin ta sneak inside the school compound

REED: Yes but as you can see the object we're holding is what we're tryin to bring into the school

SECURITY: Lemme have a look, remove the cover

REED: It's for the Science Fair tomorrow

SECURITY: I'll be the judge of that pal, now let's have look

Morgan quickly removed the covered to reveal the robot HERBIE, the Security Officer looked a bit astonished at the contraption and covered it back up.

SECURITY: Alright Alright! You guys can go on ahead but be quick about it

REED & MORGAN: Thanks

SECURITY: I'll open up the front entrance c'mon follow me

The Securiy Guard took them to the front entrance and opened the lock for the boys to enter with their invention. The boys went inside an went to the school auditorium where the other inventions lay each covered up along with a sign of the inventor's name. Reed spotted his name along with a tall covered display to which Morgan now recognized as the next part of his experiment.

MORGAN: Wow bro you sure had time on your hands huh!?

REED: Well you could say that, HERBIE's just one part of the experiment, but this device is the true invention...too bad you won't be able to see it in action

MORGAN: Like I wanna, careful that thing doesn't blow up the school

REED: Tch! Shut up and help me set up HERBIE

At the same time at the back of the school grounds three hooded figures came through under the sewerage system and snuck in through a loose window to enter into the School Building. The three hooded figures ran all the way to the Science Classroom careful of ducking the Security guard who let Reed and Morgan in earlier. They arrived at the Science Lab and one of the three pulled out a small paper clip and bent it to become straight and then taking out a tweezers began to work on the door, a couple of seconds later the door unlocked and the three snuck in stealthly and began fishing around at the stash of chemical compounds secured in the Chemistry lab. Then one of the hooded figure started to speak

HOOD #1: Damnit! You guys ain't find anythin!?

HOOD #2: Hey dumbass we're tryin alright!

HOOD #3: Would you twos be quiet, geez...can't focus wit all that noise

HOOD #1: Look guys forget it, we ain't find any of the stuff on the list let's jus bail outta here before someone sees us

HOOD #2: Jesus Grimm, you scared or sumthin!?

HOOD #1: Listen I'm tryin ta stay on the good books alright, I'm jus doin this to help out my Uncle

HOOD #3: Hey girlies, I've found the chemicals, c'mon and get the bag

The two Hooded figures went over to where the other one was, pulled out a small bag and started grabbing the chemical compounds and placing them in the bag. In the meanwhile at the auditorium Reed and Morgan were finished with the setup of the science experiment and were making preparations to leave when the Guard showed up to check on them.

SECURITY: Hey you guys finished back there?

REED: Yes sir, we're done

SECURITY: Oh wuz wonderin, well I'm goin out back to the football field so jus be careful when headin out

REED & MORGAN: Okay

The Elderly Security Officer then departed for the football field leaving the two brothers alone in the auditorium to complete their setup of the contraption.

MORGAN: Well looks like your'e finished Reed

REED: Yeah everything's prepped and ready to go, c'mon bro let's get on outta here it's gettin late

MORGAN: Right

Just then they heard a crashing noise nearby which startled the brothers

MORGAN: What was that!?

REED: Dunno, I'm gonna go check it out, go an get the guard

MORGAN: Bro...what about you!?

REED: Jus go an get the guard Morgan, now!

MORGAN: Hmph Damn! Be careful bro

Reed then went to investigate the noise coming from the Science Block. At the same time the three hooded figures were in a state of confusion over the broken bottles of split chemicals on the floor.

HOOD #1: You asshole! Look what ya did!

HOOD #2: Hey it's your fault! you didn't watch where you were goin!?

HOOD #3: C'mon we ain't got time fer that, let's go!

The three heard footsteps approaching in their direction

HOOD #2: Shit! It's Security

Then they heard a voice calling out

REED: Ummm Hello! Anyone here!?

HOOD #1: Wait a minute I know that voice!?

HOOD #3: Yeah me too, it's that geek Richards, what's he doin here!?

HOOD #2: Damnit! We're wastin time, I'm gonna go kick his ass

HOOD #1: NO! Leave it to me, you two get out through the back

HOOD #3: Alright Grimm, deal with him...we outta here, meet us at the docks in 15

The hooded figure nodded and went to where Reed was calling out. Reed was close by the Science block and saw nobody there, the whole area was vacant and not a sound could be heard.

REED: Hmph, guess it's just my imagination

As Reed turned to head back he felt a sudden rush of wind and the next thing he knew he saw a hand reach out and grabbed his neck, hoisted him in the air and slammed his body against a nearby wall. Reed was immediately panic-stricken with fear that paralyzed his entire body, he was too stunned to speak to the hooded figure that was now present before his eyes, Reed wasn't even aware that his glasses fell off his face, so strong was the forceful impact.

HOOD #1: You, why am I always bumpin into you!?

REED: Ummmm huh...what!?

HOOD #1: Don't play dumb, whaddaya doin here!?

REED: Who...who...who...are you!?

Then Reed immediately deduced who his attacker was based on the same choke hold slam technique and lift earlier, only one person he met so far was capable of such brute force.

REED: BEN!?

BEN: Yeah that's right punk...yer really askin for a clobberin now are ya?

REED: What! Listen man...I'm jus here to set up my science project, what are you doin here anyways? part of the Science Fair as well?

BEN: Tch! Yeah as if I'll ever be apart of any Science Project

Just then Reed heard Morgan & the Security Guard voices not too far

MORGAN: My brother said he was goin to check on where the noise was comin from

SECURITY: Kid your brother is either brave or really stupid, what did I tell ya, call me first

MORGAN: Sorry

BEN: Great...you brought a search party, listen stay outta my way or else

Then a punch to the stomach sent Reed in unbearable pain as Ben then fled the scene and escaped from the back. Reed in spite of his immense pain managed to locate his glasses and put it back on in time to see his brother Morgan and the Security Guard with a bright flash light pointing at him.

SECURITY: You alright kid, you look like you got the wind knocked outta ya

REED: I'm fine sir, jus some stupid raccoon I saw

SECURITY: Probably knocked ya over didn't it

MORGAN: C'mon bro, let's get outta here before Moms comes home

REED: Right

Reed looked back to the empty hallways where not too long Ben made his quick escape.


	5. SCHOOL SCIENCE FAIR

The day of the Science Fair has finally arrived, a majority of people from various companies and other science institutions were present, some of these included Pym Technologies and The Roxxon Corporation. Reed was there with his invention working with his robot HERBIE in setting up the final preparations, overhead Ren his science rival was prepping hers. Ren noticed that Reed's creation was by far more innovative and somewhat mysterious added to that he even managed to construct an A.I. Robot out of scraps of junk from old circuit boards of damaged computers, radios and walkie talkies. Ren felt a slight twinge of jealousy towards Reed yet at the same time felt admiration for his work. Ren went over to Reed to take a closer inspection at his creation.

REN: Hey Richards! I've seen you've managed to create your contraption...let's hope it works

REED: I assure you Ren it will, HERBIE here is helpin me out greatly ain't that right HERB!?

The robot made beeping and buzzing sounds as the lights flickered and flashed below to acknowledge Reed's question.

REN (looking unfazed): Wow...amazing, anyways Reed I'm here to wish you luck...your'e gonna need it

REED: Well yeah I guess

Just then the crowd started to get thicker, more and more people were filtering in the auditorium to look at each of the candidates devices and see how they operate. Admist this crowd Reed spotted an elderly gentleman with sliver grey hair and a dignified look and appearance that made him stand out amongst the other agents from the various science institutions. Ren immediately knew who he was as she was tugging at Reed's lab coat excitedly and squealing like a fangirl.

REN: Whoa! There he is!

REED: Who the old guy!? What about him

REN: Richards c'mon don't tell me a Science geek such as yourself don't know who that guy is...hmph caught up in your own research and experiments to take notice of what's goin on outside huh

REED: Lemme guess he's some bigshot board member of Oscorp or one of those institutions

REN: Close but no cigar, he owns one of the most prolific Corporations to date...this is the owner of the famous Baxter Building...Dr. Franklin Storm

REED: Really!? this the guy recruitin all of the geniuses around the globe right!?

REN: Uh-huh, he has a ton of high class level government experiments being done by all the brillant minds he's hired

REED: Really Ren...how the hell do you even know all this and is the info you got legit!?

REN: Trust me Reed it is...the government has him responsible for oversight on top military experiments

REED: Right...Which makes him kinda like the Ivy League huh

REN: You betcha, well I gotta get back to my project...Reed I'm goin to get accepted, best of luck

REED: You too Ren

Just then Reed's Home Room Teacher came up to him looking very disturbed and annoyed

REED: Hey Teach! Why the glum look on your face!?

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: What's wrong!? Haven't you heard, someone broke into the Chemistry lab and stolen most of the chemicals

REED: What!? Is that all that's missin

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Well we're not sure yet, once we get a full report from the police on the break-in, but from what it looks like only the volatile and explosive chemical compounds were stolen

REED: Looks like someone's tryin to make sumthin explosive

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Your'e tellin me, better not to worry about it now...you've got a Science Fair to run, anyways Richards good luck and make us proud

REED: I will Sir

The Home Room Teacher then went off to check on Ren as Reed stood in deep thought on his encounter with Ben and murmured under his breadth

REED: Hmph so that's why you were there last night huh

The Science Fair continued as the various agents including the Elderly gentleman were taking in the wonders of each of the candidates experiments. They came to Ren's own project which emphasizes on Water filtration Systems and Treatment. Ren device takes water from a basic pipes and does filtration to make it Carbon & UV based and Ren was giving further explanation and background into why Water treatment can play an effective role in increasing green environment and create more sustainable jobs to enrich the economy.

Then they came to Reed's section and some of them were already impressed with Reed's little Robot assistant HERBIE, one of them even asked Reed if HERBIE is the actual project to which Reed replied he was just one part of the main experiment. Then Reed unveiled his creation which consisted of a set of massive metal rim rings each attached to one another and spinning in a circular motion, this was controlled by a two panels constructed from circuitry embbed in speaker boxes and sound systems. Then HERBIE worked on one of the machines which was chemically operated and mixed a concoction from the device and handed it the Reed to begin his experiment. The Elderly gentleman known as Dr Storm was watching intently

REED: Okay ladies and gentleman what I have constructed is a gravity displacement field. This device manipulates the magnetic force field that regulates earth's gravitational pull

OBSERVER: But that's a bit far fetched kid, wouldn't you have to factor in object mass displacement as well.

REED: Yes and no, true mass does have a certain part to play in relation to the earth's gravity, but I believe that by accessing the magnetic waves which emanates from the magnetic poles around the globe we can manage to lighty nudge gravity's pull. Mass just basically determines which object is more likely to be pulled faster by gravity.

OBSERVER 2: If you say this device works isn't it somehow kinda affect the earth rotation, god forbid this device throw earth off it's axis, so far we only know that a powerful solar flare from the sun can lead to such a catastrophe. How's that beneficial for mankind?

REED (smiling): Well think about it, by manipulation of gravity could lead to all sorts of possibilities. This could be a path to hover technology or even greater, time travel.

People begin to looked puzzled but more interested in where Reed's concept was coming from. Then the well known Dr. Storm started to question Reed on his displacement project

DR STORM: So in essence this device make objects float in a confined space.

REED: Precisely sir.

DR STORM: Hmmmm...interesting

REED: Yeah...you'll see now

Reed took the chemical mixture from HERBIE and filled it into a containment unit on the next machine and then typed an algorithm equation into HERBIE and the robot proceeded to operate the other part of the machine. The machine made a humming noise as Reed put on his goggles and his face lit up with excitement

REED: All systems go

Soon the rings of the machine started to rapidly spin going faster and faster until it began to emanate a blue light which began sparking. The auditorium also began to shake as though it were an earthquake that was taking place. Many of the people began to panic except for Reed who was watching his device in operation and then typing more commands for HERBIE to follow. HERBIE proceeded to stablize the shaking and in a swift moment the blue light flickered and a massive blue forcefield expanded and filled the entire auditorium section.

REED: It worked...it actually worked...holy crap..it worked!

Many of the people were puzzled as to what Reed meant about his device working. Dr Storm admist the confusion responded to Reed

DR STORM: Young man, what do you mean by that!?

Reed turned to Dr Storm smiled at him and then took of his goggles and left it to float in the air, but what was amazing was that the goggles wasn't the only object to be lifted off the ground but the rest of crowd as well. Many of them were in awe at the impossible sight of themselves being lifted off the ground and floating in mid-air. This spectacle of science at it's best was begining to look well received by the majority of people attending the fair and some were already looking at Reed as the new Wiz-kid which somewhat left Reed fellow candidates especially Ren a bit jealous but still even she was amazed and silently admitted that Reed was on a whole different level of genius intellect. Reed smiled as he himself floating in the air with his hands behind his head in a comfortable lazy-boy position.

DR STORM (amazed look whilst floating): Well I'll be...heh! heh!

Just then HERBIE started to make loud noises and the lights started to flash as if signalling to Reed something immenent was about to occur.

REED: HERBIE what's wrong!?

Just then there was a loud ear piercing noise and as Reed turned to look he saw another light emanating from out of the atmosphere itself as if someone was trying to rip a hole in it.

REED: Oh no...

DR. STORM: What manner of ...a wormhole!?

Just then the small tear started to expand and get wider causing a more violent earthquake shaking the very foundations of the school.

DR. STORM: Stop it from going berserk, quickly

A majority of people in the crownd immediately started to panic and tried to leave but what made it worse was that floating in mid air made it difficult for them to get out of the commotion.

REED (murmuring): Oh no no no no no no! It can't be, this can't be happenin right now!?

As if on instinct HERBIE dispersed an electric charge allowing the machine to spark up and light aflame. Another electrical blast was emitted by HERBIE on Reed's entire device that suddenly grew into a larger surge of an electric wave which managed to stifle the growing wormhole but in it's wake lead to Reed's machine exploding, fortunately the explosion itself was sucked up entirely by the wormhole and then the entire auditorium went dark with the sounds of people crashing on the floor with a loud thud, then atmosphere became silent. Smoke filled the auditorium as many people were coughing and gasping for air, Reed managed to navigate his way to where his invention was now vanished only HERBIE remained but now badly burnt and damaged as the last of the lights of HERBIE flickered out

REED: Dammnit!

OBSERVER (Getting up angrily holding his head in agony): What the hell was that!? This kid is crazy and too damn reckless!

OBSERVER 2 (Trying to get up): Cough...Cough...Damnit! No safety precaution at all, didn't he even test this thing before hand!?

Many of the people started to leave the auditorium, Reed's display was the primary cause of this disaster. Dr Storm now getting up from his fall watched at Reed and took pity on him for a moment.

He then went to Reed now trying to pick himself up from off the ground. Dr. Storm then grimaced a bit and made a somewhat gentle gesture by helping Reed up to his feet and even retrieving his dusty googles which not to long floated on air.

DR STORM: Hmph...I have to admit that was some remarkable stuff you did back there, even with your little robot companion

REED: I...I didn't know

DR. STORM: That chemical compound your robot put into the machine, what was it

REED: To be honest...I tried to make retro grade plutonium but I guess that blew up in my face

DR. STORM: You need to be more careful...listen, take precaution on your experiments least you endanger someone you care about. Your'e too reckless but nonetheless your'e willing to boldly take the plunge

Dr Storm placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at Reed apologetically

DR. STORM: More time is needed...don't worry kid I'll be hearing from you again soon enough

Dr Storm left Reed to ponder on the event, suddenly as if on cue police and ambulance sirens could be overheard getting louder and louder which meant they were heading their way towards the School. Reed also figured that a media crew would also be approaching as well to cover this almost catastrophic event. Reed suddenly heard a jeering remark coming from Ren.

REN: Way to go Richards! You almost blew up the School!

The Home Room Teacher came up to Reed and escorted him out of the School grounds along with the remains of HERBIE

HOME-ROOM TEACHER: Listen Richards, get to the Medic to get checked on...sorry this had to happen, but you can take the day off from school tomorrow. Just be glad that didn't turn out to be anything worse

REED: Yes sir...thanks

Reed went off quietly with HERBIE now burnt junk from his catastrophic and failed experiment


	6. AFTERMATH

News of the explosion rang throughout the various news and media stations. Reed was up in his room too tired to even look at the ceiling, closing his eyes trying to shut out the memory of his gravity field displacement project gone awry. Just then his little brother Morgan came in the room with a plate of PB&J Sandwiches trying to cheer him up.

MORGAN: Hey bro...you in here...hey man, answer me!

REED (Buries face in pillow): Quiet Morgan...I'm not in the mood, a'ight.

MORGAN: Come on bro, cheer up...stuff like this happens every now and again. You'll bounce back you always do

REED: Yeah but not in this huge level.

MORGAN: So far...locally

REED: Morgan, news of the School Science fair disaster made it as far as CNN

MORGAN (chuckling): Well you said one day your experiments will put us on the map heh! heh, now here we are baby...we made it!

Reed removes pillow and gets up to look at Morgan with an annoyed facial expression that seems exasperated at best.

REED (Angrily Shouting): Like you ain't hearin bro, I almost blew up the damn school!

MORGAN: Man...stop being such a punk and come an eat...Moms is worried bout you

REED: Not in the mood to eat right now...a'ight, I jus wanna sleep

Reed then immediately plops back in his bed and takes a nearby pillow and puts it on his face to bury himself in.

MORGAN: Tch...whateva...

Morgan then leaves the plate on Reed's study desk and proceeds to leave the room closing the door behind him. Five minutes later Reeds door re-opened. Reed getting annoyed immediately answered

REED: Damnit Morgan I said I a'int hungry.

Then Reed instantly felt a pinge of sickness as the person who answered was not Morgan but his mother.

MOM: No swearin under my roof boy or I'll slap the black offa your ass!

REED: Mama! I'm sorry...I'm jus...sorry

MOM (goes to Reed and hugs him tight): It's alright Reed, bad things happen...it's jus a hurdle, you'll jump over it, I know you can

REED (almost begining to well up with tears): Why do bad stuff happen to me...to us, most of the times it does...I'm tryin my best Moms but...sniff..hic...I guess, My best ain't good enough

MOM (Clasp her hands on Reed's face now full of tears): Listen to me, Reed Richards...you are the smartest person I know and I thank god for you and your brother Morgan. You two keep me alive, you think your'e the only one facing hardship...come on now Reed.

Reed looks down on the ground and quietly began to reflect on himself.

MOM: That's how life is baby...it a'int perfect but you gotta make the best of it, you gotta endure...you have to, otherwise you a'int livin

REED: What about the bills and groceries..hic..and your taxes

MOM (laughs heartily): Baby...it'll all work out, besides that's why God gave me you, to work on my taxes

Reeds Mother kisses him on the fore head as she gets up to leave to go to the kitchen.

MOM: You're gonna be a great man one day...you'll make us proud.

REED: I'll do my best...I promise

MOM: You don't have to promise...I know you will..Oh and by the way what you plannin on doin with that hunk a junk robot of yours cuz I'm gonna put it out as garbage.

Reed then suddenly remembered his Robot companion HERBIE

REED (Drying up his tears): Oh! Right...um you can throw it away...It's burnt up pretty badly...besides I've got HERBIE's AI stored on my floppy disc

MOM: Hmm Alright then, I'm in the kitchen, eat your sandwich and come help me and Morgan bake a cake for the Church fair tomorrow

REED: Will do Mom...Thanks

MOM: I love you Reed

REED: Love you too Mom

Reed then proceeds to eat his PB&J Sandwich.

The scene shift to a lower east portion in Brooklyn near the suburban area where a small group of black hooded figures wearing jet black ski masks to hide their faces converge at a nearby jewellry store. It was very late at night, where there's hardly anyone on the road to witness them, it was the perfect time to commit a crime.

HOOD #1: Alright fellas this is it, let's do this gig quickly and quietly

HOOD #2: Everyone know the plan right!?

HOOD #3: Yeah

HOOD #4: Yeah, let's go already!

They made their way into the alleyway behind the jewellry store until they came to a sewerage hole, one of the hooded men pulled out a crowbar and proceeded to lift the sewer cover off with ease and quietly placed it on the ground.

HOOD #3: Damn bro! You lift that shit off like it's paper

HOOD #4: It's nuthin, let's move guys

The four entered into the hole and turn on their flashlights to light their way inside, one of them pulled out a thin sheet of paper which was a detailed map of the sewerage system and pipelines.

HOOD #1: Okay we're in we jus gotta follow the directions we should come up from the holding room of the store, the place is pretty big with cameras and tight security but we should be fine in this room as it's just a holding room for cleaning materials and stuff.

HOOD #2: What we're waitin for let's keep movin

The group then followed the directions to the holding room where janitorial materials are stored and made their way carefully inside through another sewer cover coming up from underneath via the sewerage system.

HOOD #3: Whew! Thank god smells like shit down there

HOOD #4: Of course dumbass it's a friggin sewer whaddaya expect!

HOOD #1: Shhh! Quiet you two!...perfect no cameras in this room

HOOD #2: Betta be careful...could be cameras outside

HOOD #3 (Whips out a can of jetblack spray): Got that taken care off

HOOD #1 (High fives Hood #3): Niiiiicccccceeeeee!

The four burglars slowly and carefully emerged from the holding room and proceeded to head for the jewellry room where security is heavy. In making their way one of them was spotting video cameras and spraying them to hide their break-in. The four finally reached the main room where the jewellry was secured in boxes in a heavy safe room.

HOOD #4: From the looks of it, security guards mus be sleepin or takin the day off, heh! heh!

Then one of the four went in another direction to be the look out for any incoming threats namely security guards.

HOOD #1: Okay you got the stuff!?

HOOD #2: Right here

They pulled out two bottles filled with highly toxic and acidic chemicals and began their break in operation. One of them pulled out a bottle of vasoline and rub it on the surface of the metal safe door and knob. Then the other accomplice took the two bottles and began to pour both chemical compounds as a mixture of the two began to quickly smoke and burn through the surface of safe until the knob became loose and fell off. The Metal safe made a loud click sound and then the two men pulled open the safe door revealing a small congested room filled with black boxes containing the most costly jewellry.

HOOD #1: Guys! We hit the jackpot!

HOOD #2: Come on quick..grab what you can

The three men hastily went in and began taking as much boxes as they could and shoving them into a duffle bag which was left on the ground by the fourth hooded figure who went to be the lookout.

HOOD #3: How you guys doin back there!?

HOOD #2: Great! We're almost through fellas

HOOD #1: Contact Grimm...we're ready to split

The Third Hooded figure went outside to get the fourth accomplice who was still on the outside looking out for security guards.

HOOD #4: So far so good...I don't like this...it's almost too quiet..it's as if they expectin us to hit this place

HOOD #3: Yo Grimm!

HOOD 4#: What the! Are you friggin stupid!? Don't shout my name like that man!?

HOOD #3 (Chuckling): Sorry bro, we're almost done, let's wrap up

As the two proceeded to head back to the main jewellry storage safe unbeknownst to them a hidden laser dectection system stationed behind a big picture was in their range, as the two passed the picture, laser beam dectected them and the alarm quickly went off making a loud noise.

HOOD #4: What the!?

HOOD #3: Shit! Come on let's move!

The noise was loud enough to alert incoming security and the other men inside the safe quickly came out the room with duffle bags in hand.

HOOD #1 (Shouting at HOOD #3 & #4): Who tripped the alarm!?

HOOD #2: Doesn't matter let's bounce!

The four ran towards the holding room until a bright light flashed in their direction almost blinding them. Hood #4 immediately became stricken and dumbfounded by fear of being caught off guard.

SECURITY GUARD: HANDS UP OR I'LL SHOOT!

HOOD #1 (pulls out a gun): Screw This!

HOOD #2: What the!? Are you crazy!?

HOOD #3: Oh Shit split up!

Shots immediately rang out as the shoot out was now in full swing, the Security guard fired several shots at the burglars and Hood #1 responded in kind, unfortunately the burglar managed to get a shot off the guard injuring him as the security guard fell on the ground holding his shoulder trying to contain the gunshot wound as blood slowly leaked from his shoulder. The three burglars then hastily made their way to the holding room to make their escape. Hood #4 was still overcome with shock to notice that the other three men made their way out leaving him with the security guard who now began to radio for backup.

HOOD #4: Oh shit! The guys!? They've left!?

Then the fourth and last hooded figure ran to the holding room to make his escape.

HOOD #3: What the hell man! Where's Ben!?

HOOD #1: Forget him...kook to stupid to realize we've already left

HOOD #2: Where the hell you get that gun!?

HOOD #1: Don't worry bout it, let's move

HOOD #3: Guess your'e splittin the reward three ways huh!?

HOOD #1: Yeah guess so...

Then first Hooded figure turned and pointed his gun at the other two accomplices who now became stunned and gripped with fear for what was about to come next but it was already to late to detect that imminent double cross.

BANG! BANG!

HOOD #2: What the hell man! Ahhh!

BANG!

Hooded figure #2 dropped to the ground dead as doorknob which immediately paralysed hooded figure #3

HOOD #3: You...you sun of a...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Hooded figure #3 followed suit leaving Hooded figure #1 with all the jewellry, as he stood silently watching the two lifeless bodies on the sewer, blood oozing out of them. He chuckled and then quietly turned and made his way out of the sewers into the alleway near the jewellry store.

At that same time Reed was in his room drawing out new sketches for HERBIE ver 2.0, although it was late it was Reed's best time to function as a Scientist and Engineer.

REED (Watching at his sketch): Hmmm almost done...HEBIE 2.0 is looking good

Then Reed remmebered the floppy disc containing HERBIE Programming and Information which was the most integral part of his design, Reed went to his study draw to retreive the disc but to his surprise it was nowhere to be found.

REED: What the!? I could've sworn I took that disc outta HERBIE...Oh shit...I hope the City dump hasn't cleared our garbage

Reed went outside hoping to still find HERBIE in the garbage dump outside their house but unfortunately for him the Sanitation crew already took their garbage to the scrap yard.

REED: Damnit! It's back at the Scrap yard...damn...I could get that disc tomorrow but chances are Mr. Caruthers wouldn't be there, the new person holdin on for him might scrap HERBIE

Reed in deliberate thinking in coming to a decision to whether wait until tomorrow for HERBIE or go tonight to retrieve HERBIE and get the disc before HERBIE is sent to the incenerator to be burnt to a crisp. In the end Reed decided to be irrational and go to the dump to retreive HERBIE, this was due to his hastiness in retrieving the disc as coming up with the AI programming will be too time consuming and cumbersome. Reed immediately got dressed put on his jacket and snuck outside to make his way to the dump.

Back at the Jewellry Store where the late night robbery was taking place, the fourth hooded figure was making his way out of the sewerage system where he encountered the other two accomplices who now lay dead before his eyes. The sight of their lifeless bodies in the murky waters stained with their blood oozing out of the gunshot wounds was enough to make the fourth hooded figure vomit immensely. The hooded figure now removed his hood and ski mask to reveal a pale faced and sickly Benjamin Grimm, who was trying to come to grips with this harsh reality of being a criminal, this was not what he had in mind, a simple job and that was that. This robbery was supposed to help him aid his Uncle Jake but now the tables have turned and circumstances went from bad to worse. This time Ben wouldn't be labelled a Juvenile but a criminal and he will be tried as a criminal and put in the slammer. It was bad enough that his Brother went to prison and was murdered there but now this fate would befall him as well.

BEN: Oh Shit! Shit! Shit! God friggin Damnnit! What tha Hell!?

Ben was begining to panic and frantically tried to reason and calm his nerves so that he can think carefully of how to get out of this drastic mess.

BEN: Alright! Alright! Keep it together Ben, jus stay cool...I can still get outta this mess...Oh God! that son of bitch must've shot em...I jus knew not ta trust him!

Just then Ben heard Police Sirens, the cops were already here, time to make his escape.

BEN: Holy shit! Gotta get outta here fast!

Ben immediately threw off his ski mask and climbed his way up out of the sewerage system. On making his escape, Ben noticed a police car parked outside and where the injured security guard met the police officers now exiting their vehicles. The security guard began giving them details of the robbery that just occured. Ben stealthly tried to get past them to make his escape but a dumpster cat now stepped infront of his pathway that caught him off guard which resulted in his falling into a pile of rubbish clumsily.

BEN: Oh Shit! God Damn Cat!

This noise alerted the police officers and the security guard who immediately went to the direction of the sound.

POLICE OFFICER #1: I jus heard somethin back there in the alleyway

SECURITY GUARD: Those punks must've got in from that side, could be them makin their way out, we can still catch em

POLICE OFFICER #2: Okay let's get the bastards!

Ben pulled his hoodie up quickly to hide his face, got up and started to make a run for it but it was already too late as the injured security guard spotted Ben making a dash from the alleyway.

SECURITY GUARD: Hey! What the!? It's one of em!

POLICE OFFICER #1: Huh!? Oh Shit!

POLICE OFFICER #2 (flashes his light at Ben and then at the alleyway revealing the open sewerage access where he came out from): Yeah gotta be the perp, let's get em quick!

The Police Officer gave chase whilst the other officer got into the police vehicle to call for back-up and started up the car to pursue Ben. Ben started to pick up speed running like an Olympic Sprinter in a 100m dash. This actually had the police officer chasing Ben dumbfounded at his amazing burst of speed.

POLICE OFFICER #1: Shit, for a big fellah you sure as hell can run fast

Ben was making a break for the corner street near the bus station and then darted off into the pathway leading to the scrap yard trying to loose them, he immediately heard Police Sirens which mean police vehicles were nearby and will cut him off at the pass.

BEN (running): Jus friggin great, so much for easy money...shit gotta make a left here

POLICE OFFICER #1 (chasing in pursuit of Ben): This is Officer Riggs in pursuit...huff! huff! suspect heading toward east avenue 5 blocks off the junkyard..I repeat east avenue..

Not far from the pursuit where the junkyard was, Reed Richards now jumped over the fence from the junkyard with a big floppy disc in his hands covered in dirt, with a huge smile on his face Reed turned in the direction to head home which was the pathway opposite to Ben's direction trying to escape the police, unbeknowst to Reed fate would ensure that these two would cross paths again in the most unlikely of circumstances.

REED (huge smile crept on his face): Whew! Thank God! thought I lost you HERBIE, let's get on outta here...if Moms wakes up an realize I've snuck out, it's my ass on the line

The scence shifts back to Ben trying to escape from the cops, the adrenaline rush gave Ben a quick burst of speed as he darted off to side street not too far from the junkyard.

POLICE OFFICER #1: Shit! I'm losing him..I'm losing him

Ben ran to another side street to hide for while and catch his breath, an idea crept up in his head. Ben decided to take off his hoodie leaving only his white t-shirt on exposing his body to the harsh cold night was the only good thought, after all the police didn't get a look at his face as far as he could tell. He then took some dirt from the ground and wiped it on his pants and face. The smell of dirt make Ben wretch a bit for awhile.

BEN: God damnit! can't believe I'm doin this

Ben heard the police officer footsteps pounding, he was almost there. Ben frantically looked for something to cover himself with and then noticed some old cardboard boxes and dirty sheets and immediately dived into them and hid under the boxes and sheets to assume the role of a homeless bum. The officer arrived moments after and turned with flash light in hand casting the bright light in the darkest of corners and crevices looking for the perp.

POLICE OFFICER #1: Son of a...hmmm

Ben hoping to all God, heaven and earth that the police didn't spot him or at least let his disguise as a Bum fool him and leave him alone. The Police Officer went down further giving Ben chance to slip out of his hiding place and make his way out cautiously. The police officer then noticed Ben's dark hoodie lying on the ground and went to pick it up and examine it closely. Then the officer turned to look at the other corner and only saw rats and more dirty boxes on the ground.

POLICE OFFICER #1 (holding the hoodie): Hmph...nothing here I guess...jus this hoodie

Officer pulls up his walkie talkie to contact his backup

POLICE OFFICER #1: Officer Riggs, perp made his escape, nothing here...over

WALKIE-TALKIE: East Avenue Station...give present location over

POLICE OFFICER #1: I am at the corner of Wab-ashton Lake and frankfurt over

WALKIE-TALKIE: Sending backup to meet you at your present location over

POLICE OFFICER #1: Noted, awaiting backup over an out.

As the Officer placed his walkie talkie away and pulled out his flashlight to shine at the top of the side street, the light shone on a silhouette of Ben making his exit.

POLICE OFFICER #1: Hey! You!

BEN: Shit!

Ben immediately sprinted off leaving the befuddled officer who now began to chase after him. The Police Siren was heard ringing in the distance, backup would soon be here and it will be all over for Benjamin Grimm. The Police Car now turned to meet the officer who was giving chase on foot to catch Ben, the officer hoped in the car quickly and the car sped off in the direction to where Ben was running where Reed was now coming up from the pathway leading to his home. As this was going on, Reed Richards was almost at the top the street leaving the junkyard with his floppy disc in hand when heard the Police Siren ring out in the distance.

REED: What the!? the Police...oh crap not another gang shooting!

Just then Ben emerged from the top of the corner to where Reed was standing and Reed saw a sweaty and dingy looking Ben breathing heavily with a look of fright and confusion.

REED: Ben!

BEN: You! What the!

Ben continued to run with quick pace towards Reed

BEN: Outta the way asshole!

REED: Hey wait man!

As Ben was running down the pathway, Reed instinctively stepped infront of him blocking him and the two collided and fell on ground with a loud thud, Reed's floopy disc fell out of his hands and onto the street along with his glasses.

REED: Ahh! Damnnit!

BEN: What the hell's wrong with you!?

The Police car sirens grew louder signaling the car was fast approaching, Reed got up pulled Ben up from off the ground offering another hand to prop Ben from off the ground.

REED: Come on man let's go!

Ben first shocked at Reed's gesture then caught wind of himself and took his other arm.

BEN: Ummm Yeah...let's go

As the two look to head off back to the direction of the junkyard to hide, Reed almost forget his glasses and his floppy disc

REED: Shit! My specs and HERBIE!

BEN: Forget about em man let's go!

REED: No wait!

As Ben began to head for the junkyard, Reed quickly took up his glasses along with his floppy disc and ran catching up to Ben whilst putting his glasses back on to see where Ben was running towards. The two darted off back to the junkyard entrance but from turning to go inside the junkyard the Police Vehicle managed to hit them off via a bypass street in the back to cut off their escape trapping them. The two looked dumbfounded and the only thing left was for them to put their hands up in the air. The two police officers stepped out guns pointing at Reed and Ben.

BEN: Oh Shit! Oh Shit!

Ben in shock looked at Reed and thought for a second things could get worse from here on out.

POLICE OFFICER #1 (talking to Reed): Hey you! What are you two doin out here this late hour!

POLICE OFFICER #2: That's gotta be the perps who robbed the jewellry store, looks like the description match

POLICE OFFICER #1: Huh!? But description says black hoodie and sweat pants

POLICE OFFICER #2: Who cares...doesn't matter, people like em in these streets always up ta no good

POLICE OFFICER #1: What!? come on man...

REED: Listen officer..I was jus comin from the scrap yard to get my floppy disc for...

POLICE OFFICER #2: Shut up! Keep yer damn hands where I can see em!

Ben taking in all this with a mix of emotions flooding his brain. Here was him and Reed, the nerd and annoyance who usually gets in his way for some reason trying to assauge the situation

POLICE OFFICER #1: Come on Mike they're jus kids

POLICE OFFICER #2: Out this late at night..gimme a break!

POLICE OFFICER #1: Explain yourself

REED (A bit relieved): Listen Officer..um..Riggs, actually Sergeant if I'm not mistaken

POLICE OFFICER #1: Huh!? nice of you to notice, how can you tell!?

REED: The stripes on your shirt sleeve was the giveaway sir

POLICE OFFICER #2: Nice guess..go on explain yourself

REED: I was just here to get back my floppy disc which you see is still in my hands, no lethal weapons on my or on my assistant's person

Ben looked at Reed in shock

REED: It contains my robot A.I. programming, it's crucial that robot helps us with our inventions

Then on hearing this one of the officers finally recognized who Reed was

OFFICER #1: Hey! wait a sec...your'e the kid..I mean that kid!

OFFICER #2: What you talkin bout man!?

OFFICER #1: That's the kid who almost blew up the school in the Science Fair...your'e Reed Richards right!?

REED (shamefaced): umm yeah...that's me heh! heh!

OFFICER #2: Holy Shit! it is you! Damn so you live around here in these parts

REED: Yeah this scrap heap is where I get most of my stuff to create my inventions

OFFICER #1: Damn...puttin in tha work, dumpster divin, huh!?

REED: You can say that, I wuz jus tryin to get my floppy disc see...(waving floppy disc)

The two officers then lowered their guns down knowing who Reed Richards was and that he didn't pose a threat

OFFICER #2: What about that Red head, you say he's your assistant?

REED (looking at Ben): Yes he is...he helps me with the heavy liftin an stuff..can't carry all that junk by myself

Ben for the first time actually began to feel respect for Reed for covering for him especially in this case, well partly.

REED: Although, he said he didn't want to be apart of any Science Project

BEN: Hey...I was kinda tired...lifting all that sciency crap around

REED (rolls eyes): Riiiighhhhtttt

OFFICER #1: Hmmm Really!? could've pegged red head as joc, but whateva

OFFICER #2: You sure don't look it...hey you guys be careful, a bunch of perps runnin around, jus robbed a jewellry store

Reed then looked at Ben with a disappointed look on his face, Ben looked back at Reed an already knew that Reed figured him out.

REED: We'll be careful thanks officer

OFFICER #1: You guys hop on in, we'll give you a lift back home

The two boys looked at each other and then turned to the officers and nodded. The drive back was embrassing for both Reed and Ben, Reed dropped off first hoping the Sirens or flashing lights won't wake up his Mom. Luckily the officers were discrete and let Reed off the hook for him to sneak back inside his dishelved home. Ben was a bit shock and dismayed at the place Reed was living in, for a bright kid to be living in the poorest and most dangerous parts of East New York.

BEN: Yo...you live around here!?

REED: Yup!...guess that was a close call huh!?

BEN: Um...yeah...I guess so...ummm thanks man

REED: Yeah no worries, jus stay outta trouble next time a'ight

BEN: Heh! believe me...that's THE Last time

OFFICER #2: Here's your stop kid, keep up with the sciencey stuff man

REED: Thanks officer

Reed got out of the car and thanked the officers and made his way climbing up the house into his broken window.

OFFICER #1: Hmph god damn teenagers, alright buddy where we droppin you!?

BEN: By the Auto Shop jus a couple of blocks north of here

OFFICER #2: Let's roll

The police car drove off to where Ben's Uncle Autoshop was located signaling the end of a chaotic night.


	7. PRODIGUS

A few days passed since the robbery incident and for moment it seemed that a sense of normalcy was returning, Reed was now working on HERBIE ver 2.0 with Morgan helping him put together new scrap parts from their recent dumpster dive trip at the junkyard.

MORGAN: Man this version of HERBIE is gonna be betta than the last one you made

REED: Yup...we're almost done

MORGAN: How you comin along with the computer stuff?

REED: computer stuff!?

MORGAN: Ain't you said you got some code to put in HERBIE or sumthin

REED: You mean programming..yeah bro I'm almost finished with that as well

MORGAN: Niiiiicccceeeee!

Reed and Morgan chuckled together, constructing a new version of HERBIE was relaxing for Reed but at the same time Reed recollected his encounter with Ben and the Police and he knew deep down Ben had committed a crime or at least was an accomplice to it, yet he can't comprehend his irrational decision to let Ben off the hook and worse cover up for him when it was obvious what Ben was up to. The chemicals from the school lab were stolen and used for the break-in at the Jewellry store. Just then Reed and Morgan's Mom entered the room

MOM: Come on you two, time to get to school..I gotta jet now or else I'mma be late for work

Reed & Morgan's Mom got through with a new job working at MTA as a train/rail worker which is mainly a shift work. The job itself is toll but at least it gets the bills paid and ensures that food is on the table. Reed & Morgan were glad she got through, to them at least something finally came through for once, Reed figured if you do pursue hard enough you can end up landing in an opportunity or sometimes create your own.

REED: Yeah Moms we'll be there in a sec

MORGAN: Come on Ma we're almost done here!

Their mother just smiled and went downstairs to prepare a quick breakfast and then turned on their old radio to listen in on the morning news and weather update. Reed and Morgan finally put together the last piece of scrap material and finished with HERBIE ver 2.0 now the last part was the programming which would be completed mainly by Reed himself.

REED (High fives Morgan): Ha! Ha! Well done bro, this might be our best work yet

MORGAN: Yeah bro, when you become famous you betta let be your business partner or sumthin

REED: Of course man! your'e my #1 lab assistant...always

Reed then wrestles his brother under his arm and scratches his head knowing the itching feeling will annoy Morgan

MORGAN: Hey! Hey! cut it out man!

The two boys went downstairs to grab their breakfast and lunch to head off for school, Where the radio on the end had the news segment on and suddenly annoucned news about the robbery at the Jewllery which turned up new evidence on who the assailant might be.

RADIO: This just in...the recent break in at Devine Jewllry Store has just turned up new evidence, where lead investigators discovered two decaying bodies underneath the sewerage access. The bodies are yet to be identified, since then the only evidence obtained was a black hoodie found by one of our fellow officers but now, this new evidence suggest that this robbery might've taken a dreadful turn for worse.

Reed suddenly felt sick hearing that, he quickly turned off the radio, now there were dead bodies involved and that means one of the accomplices turned on them and ran off with the stolen jewellry and probably tried to frame Ben since he's still relatively new to East side New York. Reed further deduced that Ben must've seen the bodies and would know of the two murdered people, in essence Ben is the sole witness and at the same time accomplice. Ben wouldn't want to come clean because that would lead to his arrest and being tried as a criminal now, escpecially since from what he heard on the rumors with Ben being a juvenile and on a three count strike, this robbery would be counted as a third strike. This lead Reed to be in deep thought as his little brother woke him out of his pensive phase.

MORGAN: YO! REED! LET'S GO!

REED: Huh sorry!

MORGAN: Damn bro, you didn't even notice Moms left already

Reed now saw that it was just the two of them now in the kitchen and then found himself back to reality.

REED: Uh yeah sorry let's get a move on

Reed and Morgan made their way to their respective schools through a new route Reed scouted to dodge the dangerous lanes and side streets where the drug dealers and pimps lay. As Reed entered he already saw groups of students standing outside, a majority of them looked distraught and sad. Reed felt the atmosphere changed to a melancholy tone, he hoped that the news he heard from the radio would not have any ties to what piece of news he might be presented with at school. Reed motioned to one of the students in the huddled group to inquire on what is going on at school.

REED: Hey man, can you holla at me for a sec!?

STUDENT: Sure bra

REED: What's goin!? Someone died or sumthin!?

STUDENT: Well from what I've heard dude three students went missin and haven't returned, it's been almost a week now an no one seen em

REED: Damn...this is serious

STUDENT: Tch ya think!? It's only gonna get worse, we think it had sumthin to do with the dead bodies found in the sewers

REED (feeling awful): Umm...I see, heard there was a robbery at the Jewllry store nearby that location

STUDENT: Yo...for real, those guys were always up to no good though, could have serious ties but we'll soon see, for now the Principal's tryin to keep it under wraps

REED: Yeah it'll give the school a bad rep, gotta keep it on the down low

STUDENT: Well from what I've heard those three guys always hang around that big dude that moved in not too long ago

REED (in a sickly voice): BEN!..gulp..

STUDENT: Yeah that's the big red head dude with the freckles...yeah, saw him went in the Principal's Office along with his folks. Makes sense ya know, he's always hangin around with em

REED: Yeah betta to start there right!?

STUDENT: Guess so...gotta go be seeing ya

This was easy to deduce for Reed, Ben would soon be compromised and Reed know Ben would probably try to lie about the whole incident and forget it to try to move on, but there were dead people involved and a jewellry store robbed of its' items. Justice must be served one way or Bell rang signaling time for home room period, as Reed was making his way to his class room he then noticed Ben, a short, stubly and hairy guy accompained with a voluptuous young lady emerged from the Principal's office. Ben then noticed Reed and bowed his head low watching the ground as if ashamed to see him. Reed went into the classroom where the usual activities were taking place, he took his seat near the window as the Home room teacher came in to make this morning's announcements.

HOME ROOM TEACHER: Okay class as usual preparations for the upcoming Home-coming dance is underway but before that I'll like to make an annoucement

Suddenly the class went quiet as if they already suspected what their home-room teacher was going to annouce

HOME ROOM TEACHER: As you may know three of our students went missing a few days ago but now the Police Dept have turned up with news that two of three have now been recently found...

The students straightened up to hear more of what will be said

HOME ROOM TEACHER: It appears they tried to commit a robbery but were apparently killed after the successful attempt

Some students shuddered at the news, others still looked at the Teacher with worry and dread

HOME ROOM TEACHER: From what reports have gathered is that the safe inside the store was broken by acidic chemical compounds, funny thing is that not too long ago someone broke into the lab to

steal said compounds.

Reed was right as he focused his gaze outside the window to try and distract himself from further news.

HOME ROOM TEACHER: And now there's a chance that one of three might still be attending this school, it's also alleged to believe that the third person murdered the other two..now I can't really say

why someone would do that, I guess I'll chalk that up to greed but the Principal wants us to be vigilant, mindful and most importantly careful...

Just then Ben Grimm entered the room, his entrance seem to have broken the silence. He watched everyone and then went to his seat in the back of the class.

HOME ROOM TEACHER: Anyway as I was saying be careful and if you notice anything out of the ordinary, do not hestitate to see me or your Principal. For now school will continue as usual, news of

this getting out will have a bad outlook on us and that's the last thing we want. Let's be grateful that the Police Dept is working with us to put this case to bed.

The Students then watched each other with a look of fear and concern, one of their own students is a potential killer and could probably still be attending this school. Reed knew better though, the killer would most likely not return after committing such a dreadful act, the only person who knew the most was Ben and he's sure Ben didn't say much to the Principal and the Police Dept. Reed would corner Ben before he goes to class to try and get some sort of information on what happened at the office. As Reed thought about this the bell rang signaling end of home room period, time to act was now.

REED: Hmph betta act now

As the students were shuffling there way out through the exit Reed spotting Ben from behind along with a group of jocs, one of them already giving Ben a small jovial punch in the arm. Reed thought for a moment that Ben moved on pretty fast already making friends with another social clique.

JOC #1: Yo Ben don't forget dude, see ya at practice

BEN: Yeah yeah heard ya the first time...take it easy will ya!

JOC #2: Hey it's that dweeb Richards!

JOC #3: What you want smart-ass!?

Reed ignoring the taunts and jeers, focused on Ben with a serious look on face eyes matching Bens to get his attention and convey his message with urgent severity

REED: Yo Ben can we talk for sec, it'll only be a minute

JOC #1: Hey get lost dofus!

BEN: Easy fellas, I'll catch with you guys later alright!

The Jocs then turned away from Ben and head to their respective classes as Ben followed Reed along the hallway and stopped at a nearby water cooler to have a brief chat. Ben already knew what Reed was going to ask him but allowed Reed to talk first.

REED: I know about the robbery you were involved in, come on man...you know damn well who's the one responsible for killin those two students

BEN: Hey! Hey! keep it down will ya! The hell's wrong with you!?

REED: Are you gonna come clean or not!?

BEN: Listen alright...I jus can't, I can't do it

REED: Why!?

BEN: I think you already know the answer to that

REED: Really...well then enlighten me

BEN: Back then, I mean before I moved here...I was into alot of heavy shit, gangs, drugs...the whole she-bang

REED: Hmmmm go on

BEN: It was mostly my brother but I tagged along for the ride...then we got in real deep and My brother got thrown in jail, I got off cuz I wuz still too young at the time

REED: I see you were tried and treated as a juvenile

BEN: My bro took the wrap for me, I mean he always took the wrap for me even before our folks died

On hearing Ben mentioned his Parents dead he felt sad and wanted to empathize with Ben, Reed knew what it was like to lose a Parent, he also realized the troubled environment Ben had to deal with, it's partially the reason why he always mixes with the wrong crowd because of growing up in a circumstance where there is little to get by with. Then Reed remembered the short elderly guy and the young lady escorting him out the Principal's Office earlier today.

REED: I see...so the short guy and the young lady who were with you at the Principal's office

BEN: That's my Uncle Jake and his wife...they took me in

Reed shocked at the young woman being Ben's aunt.

REED (puzzled facial expression): Really..that young lady is your Uncle's wife, damn he got game

BEN: Are you friggin kiddin me!? I'm talkin bout my tortured past an all you can get from that is my Uncle's Wife!? Jeezus your'e a creep

REED (chuckling): Heh Heh sorry man!

Then suddenly something strange happened with Reed chuckling seemed to have a contagious effect on Ben as he slowly smirked then smiled and shake his head and began to laugh along with Reed.

REED (laughing): I couldn't help but ask man, how'd your'e Uncle pull it off...lemme guess, he a rich dude, probably loaded with cash!?

BEN: Nah..you kiddin!?...my Uncle's broke ha! ha!...we're jus barely gettin by, besides she's turnin out to be a real keeper ya know

REED: Seriosuly!? Wow good for him...so your'e Uncle being broke...is that what lead you to commit that crime!?

BEN (serious facial expression): Hey I didn't kill those students!

REED: And I believe you man! If anything the guy who killed the two students probably tried to frame you for the murder

BEN (in deep thought): Hmmm probably

REED: So then you know who it is, come clean Ben...you can turn that creep in, besides for all we know he's still out there

BEN: Nah Man...it's too dangerous trust me, sometimes doin the right thing ends up rewardin you with grave consequences...I know all too well

REED: Are you kiddin me!? Ben at least give the police somethin to work with, two people were killed

BEN (angrily looking at Reed): And you don't think I know that!? Of course...I keep seeing their faces, I wish I hadn't come here in the first place, thinkin things change for the betta

REED: It still can Ben, don't sweep this under the rug

BEN: I turn myself in and that's it, strike three an I'm out

REED: You can make a plea bargain, sure you broke in and helped them steal the stuff, but you didn't kill those students and you were framed

BEN: What are you my lawyer all of a sudden!?

REED: Jus tryin to help you out, besides my Moms know of a good lawyer back at Hell's Kitchen, he could help you out once you've stated your case

BEN (thinking): y'know what's funny, I could've joined em, back there in sewers rottin away...I'd be a corpse by now

REED: Ben...come on I can go with you, we can sort this out

Ben placed his hands on Reed's shoulder and pushed him aside, Reed already knew this wouldn't work out.

BEN: Listen Reed do yourself a favor an forget about it alright, let's keep this between you an me

REED: Ben you can't be serious!?

BEN (stern look on his face): I'm serious...the guy got away let it go man...I've got football tryouts later, I'm tryin to get my life straight

REED: I see...guess we'll keep in touch!?

BEN (smirking): Tch! yeah right...as if this makes us friends

REED (disappointed): guess not...

Ben on seeing Reed a bit dismayed decided to give a tidbit of information on the assailant who murdered the two students in the sewers which to his surprise he could've probably had serious questions about said assailant and the plans to commit the robbery.

BEN: Hey Reed! from what I know, the creep didn't really go to school that much

REED: Whaddaya mean!?

BEN: We hardly ever see him around, he jus shows up every now and again

REED: So your'e sayin he's not a student here!?

BEN: Probably...look I don't know alright, that's as much info as I could give ya

REED: Hmmm interesting...well guess you better head to class or not

BEN: Nah...I'm good I'm actually headin to class

REED (smiling): Good luck with tryouts today

BEN (chuckling): Yeah...an good luck with your Science crap or whateva it is you do

The two then headed off in separate directions and made their way to their respective classes, Reed feeling a mixture of hope and sadness of the fact that it seems he could've made a good friend in Ben but they were of two different backgrounds and lifestyles, unbeknownst to Reed, Ben felt and thought likewise as Reed was slowly ambling his way to his class room Ben turned to look at him and then a small smile crept up on his face and he immediately shook his head thinking being friends with Reed would be too complicated and would not work.

Scene then shifts to after school where Reed is in the computer lab working on HERBIE ver 2.0 upgrading HERBIE's A.I. when his rival Ren walked into the room with an air of confidence about her that suggest all must focus their attention on her and her alone. Unfortunately for her, Reed is solely focused on his current project to notice her presence. This made Ren somewhat upset and strangely enough she places more effort to get Reed's attention.

REN (coughing): Ahem! Ahem!

Reed at his computer coding his eyes completely glued to the Monitor as he hammered at the keyboard and then as if it's second nature immediately pulled out his floppy disc to save his work

REN (coughing loudly): Ahem! Ahem! Ahem!

Reed still typing and saving his work in progress. Then Ren being furious marched up to Reed and propped herself infront of the Computer which finally got Reed's attention.

REED: REN! WHAT THE HELL!?

REN: I've been trying to get your attention Richards!?

REED: I'm sorry didn't hear you come in

REN: Jesus Richards! I swear the Apocalypse can happen and you still wouldn't notice

REED: Well...what is it, sounds serious

REN: Well duh it is! You wouldn't believe what came in our club mail today

REED: What!?

REN: Our results from the Scholastic Achievers Examination

REED: Yeah isn't that the one we signed up for two months ago, I thought it was jus a series of practice tests to prep for SAT's

REN: Well apparently it's a cover to determine genius level intellects all across North America, who knew!?

REED (puzzled facial expression): Hmmmm yeah...guess they tryin to thin the herd huh!?

REN: Yeah and the other piece of news is a real kicker

REED: Go on

REN: You wouldn't believe who scored the highest out of the whole North American Region?

REED: Well...who!?

REN (Stares lovingly at Reed): I'm lookin at em

Reed then in a state of shock could not believe his ears at this recent news, Reed Richards is the top genius in the entire United States. Reed stood up for a moment in disbelief and wondered if this was true or all a hoax, afterall Ren wouldn't put it past her to get one up on Reed.

REED: Come on Ren...quit playin

REN (stern look): I'm serious Richards...look (holds up achievement list)

Reed grabbed the official document from the United States Board of Education and saw his name at the very top of the list beating out Bruce Banner who came in second

REN: This is gonna make you more famous especially after that disaster at the Science Fair

REED: Wait...who set this exam in the first place!?

REN: Who cares!? That means you get to go to college early

REED: Well I did get the opportunity to go to college before but my folks wanted me to have a normal, healthly childhood

Ren now shocked at this news that Reed could've started college at an even earlier age but his Parents denied him that opportunity to express his genius.

REN: Wait...what!? you could've gone to college before how long ago was that!?

REED: When I was in middle school actually

REN (dumbfounded facial expression): Son of a...

REED: Who's it this time...Yale, Howard cuz I've already gotten Harvard, Empire State and Brown long before

Ren was now brought back from her stuphor as Reed mentioned some of the prestigous colleges who sent out letters to Reed before. It was then that Ren really saw their genius levels being compared, it at that moment she realized Reed was on another plane of genius, a high she can't reach and somewhat this lead to her feeling jealous and at the same time show more admiration towards Reed. This lead her to question Reed more about his upbringing as a child prodigy.

REN: So wait...that means you should be in college right about now...why are you still here!?

REED: Well at the time both Mom and Dad decided that college and adult experience would be too much of an eye opener for my brillance, especially since I was still a kid, so the best thing would be for me to skip middle school and start off in junior high

REN: That's how you ended up in high school at an early age

REED: Yeah I started off when I was ten-eleven...then Dad died from the accident and things went downhill since, I regret not takin the opportunity earlier...could've been outta this dump a lot

sooner, guess it's for the best though

REN: Well opportunity struck again Reed and you better not pass this up!

REED: Yeah! Yeah! I know okay.. can't wait to tell Moms

REN: I'm sure you do, anyways I wanted to tell you first, the Principal actually sent me to get you to give you the good news at his office

REED: Oh...okay, well better head down there

REN: Reed wait!

REED: Huh!? What is it Ren?

Ren shyly crosses her legs and has her head down stared at the floor as if Reed was too bright to look at, this made Reed feel more perplexed at the sight of Ren's strange behaviour.

REN: Ummm...I was thinking...y'know homecoming is nearby and I was wondering...whether we can... ..go

Then Reed took the words out of mouth and asked to question instead.

REED: You wanna go the homecoming dance with me!?

REN (Shocked): YES! I mean as a group, as representatives of the Science Club heh! heh!

REED: Umm...well..okay I guess

Ren trying to contain her blush and joy as her face grew more red grabbed his hand and shook it

REN: Great! Deal then...I look forward to our daaatt..I mean meeting

REED: Likewise, anyways gotta go see ya later!

Reed dashed off to the Principal's Office leaving Ren to jump for joy at Reed's acceptance to go to the Homecoming dance with her.

REN (jumping & screaming): YEEAAAAAHHHHH!

At the Principal's Office Reed walked inside to meet the Principal, there he saw an Elderly lady who wore a pin marked School District Supervisor and a college representative from Empire State University who Reed recognized as the same guy who came to his house when his was a little boy trying to recruit him earlier to go to College.

PRINCIPAL: Ahh there he is..Midtown's finest

DISTRICT SUPERVISOR: First of all we'd like to congratulate you on this remarkable achievement Mr. Richards

EMPIRE STATE REP: Likewise and let me also say on behalf of Empire State we wish to extend our warmest of welcomes

REED: Whoa! I haven't even decided on goin to college yet, what gives!?

PRINCIPAL: Mr. Richards I gotta admit, despite the recent incident at the Science Fair, the most esteemed colleges and universities have already acknowledge your brilliance

EMPIRE STATE REP: Exactly not only in the field of Science but Math as well, Mr. Richards as I've stated before your'e a valuable asset not only to the country but quite possibly the entire world

REED (now recalling the college representative face): Yeah I get the picture..Mr. Goodridge

EMPIRE STATE REP: I see you've remembered me well Reed, you don't need to be so formal call me Sam heh! heh!

DISTRICT SUPERVISOR: Sir...you sound like you've met Mr. Richards earlier

MR. GOODRIDGE: Oh yes! we picked up on this boy genius in his early years at middle-school tried to make him an offer to start at college but his parents declined

DISTRICT SUPERVISOR: I see, they probably did so with good reason

PRINCIPAL: Well that was back then and this is now, Reed is almost a pre-adolescent young man, I'm sure he's capable of making his own decisions.

REED: What about my science project!? It was deemed to be too hazardous

MR. GOODRIDGE: Are you kiddin me!? Kid that project of yours is one of N.A.S.A top 10 future space programs

Reed was taken aback by this piece of news, he managed to single handedly complete a space project on his own without even realizing it.

REED: Really!? I guess it wasn't so bad was it

MR. GOODRIDGE: Trust me Reed, alot of prestigous colleges and technical institutes will be lining up just to get a minute with you to convince you to bring your genius to their doors.

PRINCIPAL: See Reed there's always a sliver lining, now you have the pick of the litter

REED: Does this mean I can immediately skip both Pre-SAT and SAT and start college!?

MR. GOODRIDGE: Absolutely! I mean come on your'e already wastin your valuable time and talent here, all this high school stuff is child's play to your intellect

PRINCIPAL: We can attest to that, Mr. Richards sometimes subs for the Teaching Staff in case one of the Teachers fall ill, it's a shame most students don't respect and acknowledge that

DISTRICT SUPERVISOR: Gentlemen the school term is still in session, homecoming dance is just a couple of weeks away...I say let Mr. Richards finish high school

MR. GOODRIGDE: Ma'am with all due respect he's wasting his potential just being here, he'll be of good use when he's at Empire State

DISTRICT SUPERVISOR: Mr. Richards is a person not some machine you can use to squeeze out his genius, I'm sure he has friends probably even a girlfriend

Reed stiffened at the mention of girlfriend but he detected what the District Supervisor's main intention was, it was to keep him grounded, to live a normal teenage life and not rush it. It's the same with his Parents, they wanted to maintain his childhood innocence just as how the Supervisor wanted to maintain his teenage years.

MR. GOODRIDGE: He can make new ones in college, besides it doesn't look like he's have much friends here

DISTRICT SUPERVISOR: How do you know this!? Besides his Parents also has to be a part of his decision

MR. GOODRIDGE: We were going to call them later today to 'give em the good news', but the college board decided to be patient and let Mr. Richards and his family enjoy this moment of success

PRINCIPAL: Hmph yeah and then move in for the swoop before all the other colleges approach him

The Principal then turned to Reed and looked at him in a fatherly way that it somewhat reminded Reed of his father when he was still alive.

PRINCIPAL: Listen Reed, you should go home, talk to your folks about this and then you can decide what to do from there

Mr. Goodridge looked disappointed and the District Supervisor was pleased of how it ended, then Reed cleared his throat and decided to take matters into his own.

REED: I'll go talk to Moms about it, but I'd rather stick it out for the remainder of the School term and then I'll pick a college an go

MR. GOODRIDGE: Whoa..um okay then...nicely put Reed heh! heh! heh!

The District Supervisor began to look concerned as she came up to Reed and looked straight at him

DISTRICT SUPERVISOR: Reed are you sure this is what you want!? You still have alot of time here, college isn't going anywhere

REED: I know what you're tryin to do but, things are rough back home, ever since Pops died it's always been rough...so I'll be going, maybe this might be my opportunity knockin

DISTRICT SUPERVISOR: Oh...I see then...well whatever you decide Mr. Richards I wish you tons of success

MR. GOODRIDGE: And I do hope that the college you pick is the right one (extending his hand with an Empire State University Pamphlet)

REED: Heh! yeah...hope so too Mr. Goodridge, wuz nice seein ya

MR. GOODRIDGE: Good to be seen Mr. Richards, Take care!

Reed then exited the Principals Office and went back to the lab to finsh his project

Scene shifts to Reed making his way home, on passing through the School football field he could spot Ben playing football and rough-housing with the Team in a scrimmage. Ben seemed to adjust fine after the robbery incident. Reed figured he would look into the robbery and solve the case without implicating Ben. When he arrived home he noticed a sleek black Mercedes Benz parked outside, Reed thought of two things either The IRS or another college scout.

MOM (Joyful expression): Hey Baby!

REED: Mom!?

Reed's Mother greeted him with a warm embrace with the tightest of bearhugs and kiss on the cheek, Reed almost felt his life squeezed out of him. Then an elderly gentleman in a full three piece suit and a bright red tie stepped up to greet him with a firm handshake. Morgan was standing behind looking confused and wondering what is going on with his older brother.

ELDERLY MAN: Ah finally, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Richards, I am Ronald Epcar, lead scientist and engineer for the Roxxon Corporation

REED: Roxxon Corporation!?

MOM: Yes honey, this man came to give you an internship at Roxxon isn't that great!?

REED: Ummm yeah...I guess

R. EPCAR: Mr. Richards we've been watching you for awhile, even before the fiasco at the last Science Fair, we knew you were something to behold

REED: Watchin me!? what you mean by that!?

R. EPCAR: Heh! Heh! Allow me to further elaborate, you see Reed..can I call you Reed?

Reed shook his head giving his guest the approval for first name basis

R. EPCAR: Lovely! you see Reed, Roxxon keeps it's eyes and ears peeled throughout the globe for people such as yourself who have to the potential to make great strides and contributions in the field of Science and Engineering. We usually chair I.Q. Exams, host Knowledge Bowls for High School competition, Debates and even Science Fairs such as the one held recently in your school to identify high level intellects.

Reed then surmized that the last Science Fair and the Scholastic Achievers Exams were probably of part of Roxxon's making.

REED: Lemme guess the Scholastic Achievers exam I took two months ago

R. EPCAR: Yup! That's one of our fishing schemes and you caught the bait, well actually your scores surprised us greatly...which is why I'm here now to meet the genius in person

REED (in thought): I see...

MOM: Baby they're willin to give you a full time job after the internship

REED: Wow...that's...jus wow

MOM: Look I know before...your Father and I thought you were too young at the time to take this...

REED: I know Mom I know, I jus need some time to think, to breathe...all this is too much right now

MOM: I see...Well Reed you know things have been hard on us ever since...

REED (annoyed): I know! I get it okay!

Reed did not want to be reminded of his Father's death.

R. EPCAR: Listen if you need some time for yourself, you can take all the time you need...we're just putting the offer earlier, you can come on board when your'e ready, but don't take too long

REED: Uh...thanks man

MOM: Oh good, you can finish up high school, go to college and work for them.

REED: Guess you got it all figured out huh Mom

MORGAN (smiling): I'm glad for you bro, told ya you'll bounce back

Reed smiled at both his Mom and his little brother, they were right, he can bounce back.

R. EPCAR: The Roxxon Corporation is looking to put together an elite team of renowed Scientists, Pyshists and Engineers who can create innovative ideas to benefit mankind

REED: You make it sound like it's an elite team of superheroes

R. EPCAR: Ha! Well if you put like that...you see we wanna be the lead on all this advance both in Science and Technology, in all honesty...I'd rather you start working with us, the sooner the better it'll be for you and your family

REED: Riiiiggghhhttttt...I see

R. EPCAR: We're hoping that you'll accept our offer..will you!?

REED: Will I get full funding for my projects!?

R. EPCAR: You get your own personalized state of the art lab to conduct your own experiments, under our jurisdiction of course

REED: Hmph sounds pretty awesome, thanks

R. EPCAR: Anyway, here's my contact card, feel free call me anytime if you have any pressing questions or concerns, Mrs. Richards it was nice meeting you and you two kid (waves at Morgan)

MOM: Take care Mr. Epcar, it's kinda dangerous round the bend

R. EPCAR: Don't worry about me I'll be alright, take care and thanks for hearing us out Mr. Richards

REED: No, thank you sir

Mr. Epcar made his way out and back into the sleek car which immediately drove off back to Roxxon Corporation. Morgan and Reed were both at the window watching the car drove off when their Mother called them back

MOM: Boys! Come on! time to eat dinner

MORGAN (Happily sprints off to the dinner table): Bout time!

MOM: Reed, baby..I'm very proud of you...I know your Father will be too.

REED (smiling): I know Mom..I know Mom

Reed's Mother hugged and kissed him again as they made their way to the dinner table to eat. That night, Reed was still up trying to take in all that happened to him today, coming first in the Scholastic Achievement exam, already getting acceptance from Empire State University and even getting an intership with the Roxxon Corporation, things could only get better from here on out.

Reed thought to himself that things were finally going his way for once in his life, with these great opportunities they can finally escape this dreadful and crime ridden area.


	8. GRIM REMINDER

At Uncle Jake's Auto Shop shows a graveyard of old rusted cars where the scene show Ben and his Uncle both working on an oldsmobile 1968 model. This was one of their bonding activities which seem like the perfect time for Ben's Uncle to bring up the subject of Ben's former delinquent friends and how he's coping in School.

UNCLE JAKE: So Benny, I heard football tryouts went great

BEN (chuckling): Yeah, guess it ain't so bad heh! heh!

UNCLE JAKE: Told ya, ya know I was bad ass linebacker in my day

BEN (bemused & chuckling): Really!? you don't look it dwarf

UNCLE JAKE (stern facial expression): Hey! Don't try me boy! (points screwdriver at him)

BEN: Come on...can't take a joke!?

UNCLE JAKE: Right...so are you really gonna tell me what's goin on!?

BEN: What you mean?

UNCLE JAKE: C'mon Benny don't play dumb, what's really goin on?

Ben now realizing that his Uncle wanted to know what happened to his recent group of friends, since that meeting at the Principal's Office, his Uncle became overly concerned and that was something that Ben feared since he know his Uncle will never let an issue die especially if it concerns family namely Ben.

BEN: C'mon I told you already! I don't hang out with em anymore!

UNCLE JAKE: Bullshit! Principal said you were the last person hangin out with em before the incident...obviously you must've known what happen to em!?

BEN (feeling upset): Ah Jesus! Why are you pressurin me on this!?

UNCLE JAKE (angry facial expression): Becuz as far as I know they're dead and the Principal along with the Police Dept wanna know how they ended up that way, your'e lucky they're keepin it under wraps...otherwise it'll be a media shitshow that we ain't ready for!

BEN: Listen...they wanted to somethin that I wasn't down for so I broke it off with em!

UNCLE JAKE: So you didn't get involved with em on that robbery!?

BEN (shouting angrily): No! How the hell was I suppose to know they were gonna rob that place!?

UNCLE JAKE (shakes head then scratches his bald spot): Jeez louise! Your'e a friggin pain in my ass you know that right?

BEN (jokingly): A good pain I hope...heh! heh!

UNCLE JAKE: Oh! you think this is funny huh!?

BEN: Umm..sorry Unc, jus tryin to lighten the mood

UNCLE JAKE: Listen ever since your folks died I wasn't there for you and your brother...but now I am, I jus wanna keep you from trouble..no gangs, no drugs, no jailtime

BEN: I get it Unc...I swear I'm offa that nonsene, I'm goin straight

Just then they heard a voice from the distance which startled them both.

VOICE: I hope so Mr. Grimm

The two turned to the direction the voice was coming from and saw a tall, slender woman in a business casual suit holding up a police badge. Ben already figured a dective would show up at his door step to question him on the whereabouts of his deceased friends. Ben realized the gravity of the situation he was involved in and forgetting about it would not make it go away.

BEN (sighs): Oh great...

UNCLE JAKE: What can I do ya for officer?

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Name's Detective Ramos, I was assigned to work on the case involving the two deceased robbers who jus happen to be students of Midtown High

BEN: Yeah...jus like I told the Principal along with your fellow officers, I don't hang with em anymore and I didn't know they were plannin somethin

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Easy big fellah...I haven't even started to ask you anything

UNCLE JAKE: Alright your'e here now, so you can ask away

The Detective looked around at the dingy environment of their autoshop and decided to change the scene so she could get down to her investigation

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Mind if we go inside!?

UNCLE JAKE: Sure...I mean out here's kinda dingy heh! heh!

They went inside where the Detective sat on a dusty couch opposite to Ben and his Uncle, she pulled out a small notepad with a pen and began her inquiry.

DETECTIVE RAMOS: So must be tough be the new guy huh!?

BEN: Yeah so...!?

DETECTIVE RAMOS: You know...startin out in a new school, lookin to get through the day...makin friends must've been some chore

UNCLE JAKE: Get to point lady..

The Detective shot Ben's Uncle a scathing glare for making such a remark

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Alright...when last did you saw them

BEN: It was before that stupid Science Fair I guess, they said they wanted to plan a robbery but I told em I didn't want any part of it

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Really!? Are you sure you didn't took part in the robbery

BEN: I said I didn't!

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Your name's Benjamin Jacob Grimm

BEN: Yeah...

The Detective then pulls out a sheet of paper which seems to detail a record of some sort

DETECTIVE RAMOS: This sheet I have in my hand is what was written in the Station, you see there was a hidden camera inside the main jewellry room and on the far right corner so small you can't even detect it.

This made Ben feel sick, it was as if someone hit him hard in the stomach

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Apparently the tape recorded the details of the night the robbery went down and you wouldn't believe it your surname got mentioned, now I wanted to bring you in to the Station along with your Uncle to witness the tape recording for yourself

UNCLE JAKE: C'mon that could've been any Grimm!

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Well CSI checked out the two deceased bodies in sewers nearby the Jewellry Store which was how they managed to get in and the bodies revealed there names as Jack Stanley and Kirby Lee Davies, who were actually high school students who have a very poor track record of attendance along with some serious misdemeanor charges

BEN: Where are you goin with this!?

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Really!? are you seriosuly playin dumb right now cuz it's not a good look on ya, well it might be when your'e wearin orange

UNCLE JAKE: So Ben was involved with the Robbery as well!?

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Quite possibly the murder to

UNCLE JAKE (Shocked and angry): You gotta be joking lady!

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Oh and only one final thing

The Detective then pulls out a black hoodie from underneath her jacket, Ben caught sight of the jacket and wish he joined his fromer friends in the sewers hear and now.

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Here try this on! (throws black hoodie at Ben)

Ben to stupified to try on the hoodie as he felt his Uncle and the Detective's eyes staring at him intently waiting for him to confirm her theory.

DETECTIVE RAMOS: One of our officers found this along the alleyway not to far from the robbery, the size says XXL which fit the description of one of the four robbers wearin that hoodie we saw on camera

BEN (gulping): Ummm guess you wanna see if I fit the description by wearin this!?

DETECTIVE RAMOS: You can try it on at the Station, I'd prefer that actually

Then Ben immediately thought of something that might be his last ditch effort to escape from this crashing nightmare unfolding infront of him.

BEN: I have an Alibi who says otherwise

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Oh! Do you!?

BEN: Yeah...name's Reed Richards, I was with him that night..helpin him look for ahh ahh...

Ben was trying to remember what Reed was waving in his hands when they were held up and caught by the two police officers that night, then he recalled the name of what it was

BEN: A floppy disc! We were lookin for it for his project

The Detective looked at him, her eyes staring down at his trying to buy his alibi and then she recalled back at the Station where one of the officers reported dropping off Ben along with someone else after finding them at the Junkyard the night of the robbery. Then she realized he must be telling the truth about this as it fits with the officer's report on that night. Detective Ramos would now have to question Reed to confirm if Ben was really with him that night looking for the floppy disc which could possibly prove Ben's innocence in this case, which unfortunately means she might have to start back at square one looking for the assailant who killed the two students.

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Well I guess I'll have to pay Mr. Richards a visit...wait a minute...

Then she remembered the CNN Report on the Science Fair disaster at Midtown High

DETECTIVE RAMOS: That's the kid who almost blew up the Science Fair! Wow okay then...well I'll be back, let's hope the truth about this is valid

The Detective got up from the couch taking back the black hoodie from Ben and turned to leave the auto-shop with all of her detailed information from her latest investigation, leaving a terrified Ben and a very frustrated Uncle Jake.

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Gentlemen, let's hope this all works out for the better, well for everyone

As She left the auto-shop, POW! Ben felt a hard knock to his face which made him fell to the ground with a loud crash knocking over the small coffee table along with other ornaments that decorated it. Ben was winded, such a force struck him he swore it sent him back to pre-school. It was at that moment he realized where that left-hook came from, he looked up to see a furious Uncle Jake towering over him with his short, stubly and greasy hands balled up to make a fist.

UNCLE JAKE (fursious facial expression): You lyin piece of shit!

BEN: I'm..I'm sorry! I swear...I didn't kill those...

KAPOW! Another knock to the head, Ben had heard stories from his older brother on Uncle Jake terrifying days as a notorious gang member and his role as an enforcer. Ben was now seeing it first hand and from the looks of it, seeing his Uncle in this state made him piss his pants, for the first time in Ben's life he was completely gripped by fear. Uncle Jake with such strength and force lifted Ben up one handed and tossed him like a rag doll onto the couch nearly knocking it over signalling how powerful a force he flung Ben.

UNCLE JAKE: Have a seat Benny! We're gonna have a nice little chat!

Ben immediately started crying, tears streaming down his face.

BEN: Please Unc...hic..you gotta understand I didn't do anythin!

UNCLE JAKE: Did ya now! I swear Ben your'e gonna join those two dead low-lifes in the filthy sewers cuz that's what you are! A friggin good for nothin low-life!

Ben was silent, he had really done it this time, he felt he broke his last chance at normalcy.

UNCLE JAKE (scratching his head and raising his hands): GAAAAHHH! This is what I get for tryin to do right! I took you in and this what you friggin do!?

BEN: You...you..don't understand! I wuz tryin...I..hic cough! cough!

UNCLE JAKE: What don't I understand!? That your'e a friggin ass-clown!?

Just then they heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal Aunt Petunia with some grocery and shopping bags. When she saw the state of the house and a beaten up Ben with a furious Uncle Jake towering over him she immediately knew what was going on and rushed to defend Ben from a further beating.

AUNT PETUNIA: Hey! Baby! What's goin on!? What the hell you beatin up Ben for!?

UNCLE JAKE: I'm ain't done clobberin him...I'm jus gettin started...(raises clenched fist)

AUNT PETUNIA: Whoa! Whoa! Calm down honey!

Then Uncle Jake closed his eyes, breathed a deep breath and walked outside for a moment. This allowed Aunt Petunia to help Ben up, wash his face near the kitchen sink and get him a glass of water. Ben and Aunt Petunia then began to clean up the mess made by Uncle Jake's furious outburst on his nephew. On seeing his Aunt come to his defence and helping him from his bruises he realized how much of a jerk he was to her and now has a newfound respect and care for his Aunt despite the age gap between her and his Uncle. Ben realized she was the only one who can keep his Uncle sane and in check from his rage.

BEN: Ummm...I'm..I'm really sorry bout before

AUNT PETUNIA: No need to apologize, We're gonna sort this whole thing out with you and yer Uncle

Ben looked at her with tears in his eyes, it was time to confess.

BEN: I was a part of the robbery, but I didn't kill em..the other guy did...didn't know he had a gun

AUNT PETUNIA: Awwww Benny! Why!?

BEN: Cuz of this place!? It was goin under...I figured Unc needed the money...

Just then Uncle Jake came back with a brown bag in his hand

UNCLE JAKE: Relax! It's jus orange juice, not booze

Aunt Petunia breathed a sigh of relief, the last thing she needed was a drunk crazed Jake. Then she and Ben went up to Uncle Jake.

AUNT PETUNIA: Baby, your nephew has somethin to tell ya

Ben then proceeded to tell both his Aunt and Uncle everything about the robbery and who the lead person was who planned the entire robbery. This left both his Aunt and Uncle stupified and somewhat upset at what was confessed. Uncle Jake sat down and was in deep thought about what action to take next, then he remembered his nephew's alibi.

UNCLE JAKE: I remembered you told that detective bout you hangin out with that Richards kid, who is he!?

BEN: He's jus some nerd is all

UNCLE JAKE: Yeah...well that nerd might be your way outta this mess, if he decides to back you up by sayin you were with him that night

As much as Ben hates it, his Uncle was right, Reed might be the only one to validate his story and might just be smart enough to come up with a probable answer out of this mess. Then his Aunt even had a more outrageous idea.

AUNT PETUNIA: why don't you invite him over here!? get to him before that detective lady does...maybe we can work sumthin out

BEN: What!? You kiddin me!?

UNCLE JAKE: Might be the only way...you betta go talk to that boy!

BEN: Hmmm...yeah I know Unc..I know

It was decided that the next day Ben would meet with Reed and discuss what happened to him with the Detective, little did he know that the Detective already made her way to Reed's dishelved house.

Detective knocked on the front door which was answered by Reed's mother who was surprised that a Police Detective was infront. This made her alarmed and a bit uneasy, she hoped that it wasn't too serious.

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Good Day Ma'am, I'm here to see a Reed Richards

MOM: Is there a problem officer...

DETECTIVE RAMOS: It's Detective Ma'am, Leticia Ramos

MOM: Oh I'm sorry Detective, it sounds serious

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Nothing too serious Ma'am, it's jus a couple of questions I'd like to ask

MOM: Reed! Get your behind down stairs now!

Then footsteps could be heard thundering from the stairs and then a lanky bespectaled boy with a surprised look on his face was there to meet his Mother and the Detective.

REED: Yeah...is there a problem!?

Then Reed saw the female Detective standing outside and knew that the police were already on the case and were going to question him concerning Ben.

MOM: This Detective have a few questions she'd like to ask you, I hope it's nothin too serious!?

REED: Huh!? Come on Ma of course not!

MOM: Alright..Detective you can come on in

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Good Evening Mr. Richards (shaking Reed's hand)

REED: Evening..there seems to be a problem of some sort

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Nothing too serious, jus need to confirm something

REED: Confirm!?

DETECTIVE RAMOS: It's concerning the Robbery at the Jewellry store along with the two school students who were murdered

On hearing this the Detective Realized she said too much and should've stopped with the Jewellry Store because the sound of two school students murdered alarmed and frightened Reed's Mother who dropped a cup of tea she was preparing for the Detective.

MOM: Murder! What the hell!? Reed's involved in this!?

DETECTIVE: No! No Ma'am not in the slightest, he might know something about these students since from their history as delinquents they usually pick on people like Reed..am I right!?

Reed saw that the Detective was trying to calm his Mother who usually over-reacts especially when it comes to her children.

REED: Yeah I guess...heh! heh!

DETECTIVE RAMOS: They're Jack Stanley and Kirby Lee Davies right!?

REED (remembering them): Yeah...

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Have you noticed their behaviour prior to their deaths, like where and when they hang out and who they hang out with!?

REED: Not really, they were always outside cutting classes an stuff...usually they hang out at the entrance or by the football fields under the bleachers, always smokin a joint

DETECTIVE RAMOS: I see, have you noticed anyone else with them?

REED: Not really...it's usually them and another guy

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Is this other guy the new kid who recently moved in your neighbourhood..um Mr. Ben Grimmm?

Reed already surmized where this inquiry was heading, in his head he was trying to formulate how deep in trouble Ben was and how covering for him the night of the robbery might implicate him

REED: Yeah he started hangin out with em not to long after he moved in but there's a third guy with em...not sure if he's from our high school though

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Another one...well the Security Guard at the Jewellry Store said there's four of em, so that other guy is another main suspect aside from Mr. Grimm

REED: Is Ben in serious trouble!?

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Well...here's the issue Mr. Richards, his statement says that he was with you the night of the robbery which holds up since our fellow officers who were on patrol that night dropped you guys off from the junkyard not too far from where the robbery incident took place

Reed's Mother on hearing this was upset and furious as she now found out that Reed snuck out late that night.

MOM: What! Reed you were out late at night!

REED: Mom I can explain...it was to recover HERBIE's A.I. programming, I forgot to take it out of him

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Right, the floppy disc...Ben said you two were looking for it that night

REED (shamefaced): Ummm...yeah, sorry bout that Moms

MOM: Oh yeah..I'm gonna sorry your behind after this

The Detective on seeing this felt sympathetic to Reed on hearing his Mother was going to discipline for sneaking out.

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Mrs. Richards please don't be too hard on him, at least it wasn't to go sell drugs or commit any crime

MOM: Hmph..well thank god for that, boys can be hard raisin em on your own

DETECTIVE RAMOS: I wouldn't say that Ma'am girls can be pretty tough to raise as well, anyways looks like Ben might be the innocent after all since he really was with you that night. It could be the third guy Officer Mike was chasing after and not Ben but again I need to be certain.

REED: Yeah It could be him...after all since those two disappeared I never saw that other guy again

DETECTIVE RAMOS: That's the thing, there's hidden video footage of four robbers in the store and one of em called the other one by surname as Grimm

Reed gulped at this, Ben could really land in the slammer because of this piece of evidence that implicates him.

REED: There could hundreds of Grimms around here

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Yeah that was before CSI and Forensics identified the two bodies in the sewers, once we discovered that they were high schoolers we narrowed our search down to your high-school

REED: And Ben hangin out with em at school is what lead you to come to that conclusion

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Well It's obvious Mr. Richards unless there is another Grimm who goes to your high school who's seen with those two boys, trust me we searched your school's student records and files and questioned most of the high schoolers there, they said Ben usually rolls with these delinquents..that's his type of crowd as he has a recent history of being a juvenile himself

REED: Right...

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Anyways Mr. Richards thanks for your input, I'll be heading out now, you can take my contact card to keep in touch..just in case (hands out her call card)

REED (takes the Detective call card from her): No problems Detective, hope you can catch the guy who really did em in

DETECTIVE RAMOS: I hope so too..(turns to Reed's Mother) Mrs. Richards It was a pleasure meeting you

MOM: Likewise Detective

The Detective now turned and saw the tea glass mess on the floor

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Sorry about the tea spill heh! heh!

MOM: No the fault was mine Detective, have a good day

The Detective then left the Richards home with proof of Ben's alibi being true, she now felt that this third person who they both state didn't go to their high school was the real culprit behind the robbery and murder, but she still felt that Ben was involved somehow.

The next day of school came as Ben came in school with the sole purpose of getting to Reed to deal with the matter once and for all, but it seems that Reed beat him to it as Ben turned the corner to head to his home-room class Reed was already by his locker waiting as if he was expecting Ben's arrival.

REED: Hey Ben! I knew you'd come find me

BEN: Great, figured she'd get to you already...whaddaya tell her!?

REED: You can relax, I told her you were with me that night...now about the main guy who planned this whole robbery and try to frame you for it...are you finally gonna fess up!?

BEN: Well my Aunt & Uncle knows, so there's that...but I guess you wanna go to Station and have me come clean?

REED: Yeah but you'll get in trouble cuz you were part of the robbery, which means you'd get a third strike and prison time

BEN: I need this second chance Reed...I can't end up in prison for this shit

REED (places hand on Ben's shoulder): Relax we're gonna figure this out together

Ben strangely felt at ease but at the same time didn't want to get too close to Reed.

BEN: Alright Reed...what's the play!?

REED: Meet me at the School lab after class, I think we might have to come up with some sorta bargain with the Detective to get you off the hook, but your'e gonna have to tell me everything

BEN: Jesus...now I feel like your'e my lawyer all of a sudden

REED: Do you want out or not!?

BEN: Sheez fine! After school at the lab right!?

REED: Yeah...let's get to homeroom

After a grueling day of classes and football practice, Ben was at the school lab which was a bit small yet had all the apparatus for conducting chemical experiments laid out on the desks. Then he heard the door open at Reed walked in along with the Detective who he had meet yesterday at his Uncle's auto-shop. Now seeing her, Ben felt a mixture of confusion and fear wash over him, why was she here and was Reed setting him up? The Detective on seeing Grimm became delighted, this was due to Reed contacting her and making a case for Ben to help her out with the investigation if she would not charge him as a criminal but get a lighter punishment as he aided the Police Dept on the investigation. The Detective on seeing this was glad Reed was able to convince Ben to come forward and put an end to this once and for all.

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Ah! Mr Grimm...it's a pleasure to see you again, had fun with football practice!?

BEN: Reed what the hell is this!?

REED: Relax Ben! I made a call and convinced her to come here

BEN: Why would you do that dumbass!?

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Hey Buddy you should be grateful! This young man made a plea bargain deal on your behalf, he assured me that you were juvenile once tryin to get your life back on track, so you need to show some appreciation and be a little more co-operative.

REED: Good now that we got the intro's outta the way we can start this

BEN: What's goin on here?

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Listen Mr. Grimm, if you confess who really planned the robbery and tried to frame you that would be a great deal to the Police Dept in bringing a criminal to justice

BEN: Yeah but he'd confessed that I wuz there helpin em out

REED: True...but you also turned him in, besides it's what most known crooks do..they tend to rat out each other, the point is your'e workin with the cops, by bringin him in, the Detective would make a case for you to not press charges and get you off on a lighter sentence

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Exactly! You were an accomplice to a crime Ben regardless, but I can assure you, you wouldn't be put to jail, you'd likely wouldn't get this on your record. The best I can do for you is to get you community service for six (6) months, how's that sound!?

BEN: Hmph you guys sound sure...remember I'm on my third strike here

REED: We can work that out, your'e still a teenager influenced to commit a crime, play it up for sympathy and have your Aunt and Uncle vouch for your case as a troubled youth, I'm sure they would likely want to be a part of this as well

DETECTIVE RAMOS: This would definitely take some time but I can assure you it'll be worth it and you'll be relieved to live out the rest of your high school years.

BEN: I hope so Detective...

REED: Guess we gotta deal then!? (extends hand for agreement)

DETECTIVE RAMOS: I guess so Mr. Richards (shakes his hand and looks at Ben), your'e really lucky you've got a smartass for a friend

BEN (looks at Reed): Tch! Yeah I guess so

DETECTIVE RAMOS (pulls out audio tape recorder): Alright Mr. Grimm shall we begin!?

BEN (clears throat): Where do you wanna start!?

Ben tells the Detective everything from his first day at Midtown high meeting the two delinquents, forming a friendship with them and then meeting the third guy not too long after. Ben described the guy being alot taller and husky looking with a small scar near his lip which gave him an ugly look when he scowls which he does often. On getting the details the Detective eyes widened, based on Ben's description she may have a hunch who that person could be, Ben stated that they only call him by Toni and that he shows up when they cut classes which re-affirms Reed's assumption that he doesn't go to their School. On getting all of this the Detective smiled and prepared to head to the Station.

DETECTIVE RAMOS: I think I have an idea who the perp might be, you see there's a case with a guy masquerading as a school student to get delinquents involved in store heists

REED: Hmph...sounds like he's been at it for awhile now

DETECTIVE RAMOS: Too long actually, guess he's made a hit here and got you involved (looking at Ben)

BEN: Listen Detective..as I said before I wuz tryin..

DETECTIVE RAMOS: I know Mr. Grimm you did it for your Uncle, yes that was noble of you but you went about it the wrong way and now there's serious consequences for that

BEN (shamefaced): Guess I had that comin...My Uncle's right...I am a piece of shit

REED: Hey! Stop it Ben! It's not your fault! Your'e doin the right thing here, now...so give yourself some damn credit

Seeing Reed cheer him up made Ben feel more confident that this arrangement can actually work out.

DETECTIVE RAMOS: I'll let you know how this turns out, chances are the perp's already at another high school...gentlemen, it's been a pleasure

The Detective got up and shook the boys hands and then made her way out. Ben and Reed were now alone in the lab to mull over Ben's recent confession tape recording.

REED: See...didn't I tell you this'll all work out

BEN: It betta!

REED: It will, anyways I gotta go pick up my little brother..he must be pissed by now cuz it's already gettin late

Ben a bit alarmed at first with the news that Reed had a younger sibling, now felt feelings of admiration for Reed as Reed somewhat reminded him of his older brother who looked after Ben.

BEN: you got a kid brother!?

REED: Yeah...name's Morgan, he helps me out with the crap you call Science

BEN: Tch! Right...pretty cool

Then the idea his Aunt suggested crept inside his head and now he decided to carry out that idea

BEN: Hey um...you wanna come over and hang out sometime!?

Reed was taken aback by this invitation from Ben Grimm to come over and hang out with him

REED: Huh!? You mean like come over to your place!?

BEN (chuckling): Well I figured that's what friends do right!? Hang out!? Besides it's got all the junk at the auto-shop for you to um..dumpster dive for your science projects

REED: Whoa! Umm thanks man! I'll be there...(extends hand for a shake)

BEN: Nah we don't shake, only fistbumps...(forms for a fist bump)

REED: Right...sorry (bumps Ben's fist)

The two boys left the school grounds on good terms, Ben went off feeling more confident and full of life as if the weight of the world was off his shoulders and he could finally breathe again. Reed really had done him a solid and it's probably the only solid that mattered, before he had no one to relate to with his problems but now he made a trustworthy friend in Reed Richards. Reed went off to meet his little brother who was already waiting outside furious of his late arrival.

MORGAN (furious): Man! Your'e late again! Don't have me waitin!

REED: Sorry bro got caught up with my experiments

MORGAN: Tch! Whateva I thought you was done with HERBIE man!?

REED: Hey you try programmin a robot...it ain't so easy, come on let's go home

The two brothers quickly made their way home to avoid the dangers night that lurk within their dismal and impoverished neighbourhood.


	9. CAUSE & EFFECT

A couple of weeks went by as the school term was coming to a close and Reed's decision to skip high school and immediately start in college as a freshman was now being a constant annoyance, much to the chargin of his Mother who stressed how integral this decision was and how this could uplift them from their poverty stricken dilemma. Then there was the Homecoming dance that was also the topic of the school as people were pairing off with their potential dates, some have already gone so far as to book limo rides and rent out tuxedo's and fancy dresses. Despite all this Reed was much more focused on his project, as he was almost done with HERBIE ver 2.0 this in part to both his brother Morgan and Ben who's auto-shop provided much more suitable engine parts and other junk to aid him in further improving on his upcoming inventions. Ben and him became alot closer now, with Reed helping him out with his studies and Ben being there for him, protecting him from other delinquents or bullies, he even went so far as to work with Reed on some of his projects. They were both in the Computer Room where Ben was tossing up a football whilst Reed was programming an update on HERBIE ver 2.0 A.I. software

BEN: So the coach says I got a good shot gettin in one of those Ivy League Colleges, whaddaya make of that!?

REED: Sounds pretty awesome...after all with your built, you can probably win a heisman trophy, well three at the very least

BEN: Seriously!?

REED: Yeah...hey I told you that play I've come up with would work

BEN: Man...you've got a brain on ya! You don't even play yet you've got come up with some pretty impressive plays, I think the Coach wants you as the technical advisor or sumthin

REED: It's not that hard, I assess each of the players and then formulate the play based on the skillsets provided especially yours Ben, your'e like the queen piece of a chess board

BEN: Tch! Whateva works is fine with us, so how's you and that asian chick!?

REED: You mean Ren!? First of all she ain't asian she's of japanese descent and second of all, things are goin great between us

BEN: Great...that's it!? You haven't gone the distance with her yet?

REED: Haven't gone the distance...what you talkin bout man!?

Ben then makes smooching gesture at Reed

REED: I think so...

BEN: Huh!? Your'e losin me Reed, what happened on your study night at the library, heh! heh!

REED: Well after our grueling study session we went to a japanese diner to eat and relax, she made me tried some onigiri, but it made me queasy and then drowsy

BEN: Huh Seriously!? Then what happened

REED: Before I knew it a felt her grabbed my face and she pulled me in for a kiss, but I had passed out at that moment

Ben facepalmed after hearing this

BEN: Awww Reed, We're gonna hafta go through this again...your'e letting me down hard!

REED: Ummm sorry Ben, I'm just not that into girls at the moment

BEN: I swear if Science was a girl you'd marry her by now

REED (smirked): Tch Whateva! I'm sure you've got plenty dates linin up

BEN: Are you friggin kiddin me!? It's like I'm at a candy store, I've got the pick of the litter

REED: Well being the star linebacker has it's benefits

BEN (nodding in agreement): True True

REED: So who's the lucky girl!?

BEN: Mindy Sue! God she's got a rack on her

REED: Hmmm Fascinating!

BEN: Whaddaya mean fascinating!?

REED: It's often been said that the mammory glands of the female are usually the ones that stimulates the male endorphins which leads to testosterone levels becoming increasingly high

BEN: Jesus here we go with your Biology crap, It's friggin puberty Reed like everything else it's all human nature

REED: Well I'm jus gettin into the specifics Ben, everthing has a Science behind it, even human nature

Just then Ren entered the Computer Lab to find Reed and Ben hanging out, she was about to walk back outside until Ben figured she wanted to be with Reed alone so he made it easier for her by making his own exit out of the Lab

BEN: Well I'll be headin down to fields Reed, you comin to watch me play!?

REED: Sure Ben...I'll bring Morgan along as well, Be seeing ya!

The two gave each other a fistbump as Ben made his way out winking at Ren

REN: Hey Um Reed...are you busy!?

REED: Kinda, what is it?

REN: Umm It's about our study night...I um...

REED: Oh uh yeah...I'm terribly sorry bout that, I didn't know your dish would have that affect

REN: No Reed, it's my fault I shouldn't have done that

REED: Hey No worries Ren..besides your'e onigiri dish isn't that bad, but I think it's the spice that you've put in it's a little too...

Before Reed knew it Ren did the same trick she pulled on him at study night, this time Reed wasn't asleep, he felt Ren's lips meet his and found himself kissing Ren. Ren was all in on it and Reed could've sworn he felf her tongue probing his mouth. The sensation of this was enough to make Reed shock and with a sudden jolt he pushed her back albeit a bit too rough that made her react a bit stunned and somewhat upset at Reed's initial reaction.

REED: What the hell Ren!?

REN: Oh God! I'm soooo sorry..I'm, I just don't know what came over me!

REED: Uh Nevermind Ren...I'm jus...whoa...

Ren went full red after that reaction, she was only glancing at Reed to embarrassed to look directly at him.

REN: I'm sorry Reed, but if you haven't figured it out by now...I have feelings for you, I like you...like..alot

REED: Oh...Um...okay then, I'm...I don't...know

REN (muttering under her breath): Hmph, I'm such an idiot why'd I listen to Ben!?

REED: Excuse me!?

REN: Look it's nothing, obviously you've got alot on your mind right now, with college coming up and you starting your internship at Roxxon, that's a full plate right there...I'll be going

REED: Ren wait! Listen it's not that...it's jus

REN: It's okay Reed, I'm not your priority right now...this is (points at Reed's programming), Science will always be your #1 but you what's funny

REED: Funny!? I don't understand

REN: I'll still have feelings for your Reed...that's not going to go away so easily

As Ren turns to walk out of the Computer lab with a disappointed look on her face, Reed quickly tries to cheer her up

REED: Hey! We still on for the dance right!?

REN (smiling): Of course, don't be late Richards or else (warning finger pointing at him)

As Ren left the room, Reed quietly went back to his desk to finish up his programming

REED: Hmmmm that was awkward

The Scene shifts back to Ben's Auto-shop were inside there was alot of talk and banter at the household, this was because Reed was having dinner with Ben's Aunt and Uncle, the atmosphere was one of raucous laughter, as Uncle Jake was telling Reed embarrassing stories of Ben as a baby which to much of Ben's discomfort greatly displeased him

UNCLE JAKE (cackling): And and then there wuz Benny all draped out naked with my leather jacket on...thinkin he's Fonzie from Happy Days..Gah Ha Ha

BEN: Really Unc! C'mon!

AUNT PETUNIA: So Reed!? Ben tells me your'e pretty heavy into that Science Stuff

REED: Yeah..I kinda dabble in it

BEN: Seriously!? Reed's the next Einstien (clapping Reed on the back) I bet he can help us fix Old Betsy out back

UNCLE JAKE: Yeah maybe he can..Oh by the way I've got some good news, business is boomin!

Reed and Ben were both surprised at this piece of positive information

REED: Wow..that's great!

BEN: Awesome Unc!

UNCLE JAKE: Ever since you came forward and actually started helpin out the Police Dept givin em free vehicle service, they've been bringin in customers to our auto-garage

AUNT PETUNIA: Told ya it'll work out (winking at Ben)

BEN: Yeah well it's jus gettin started, hopefully they'll catch the perp who did those guys in

UNCLE JAKE: Guys!? I thought they were your friends!?

BEN: Tch! Yeah right, I've got a new friend now (looking at Reed), these guys were jus posers lookin fer trouble

REED (laid back rubbing his swollen belly): Awww man, your'e meat loaf is to die for Aunt Petunia

AUNT PETUNIA: Awww thank you Reed, see boys I told my meat loaf ain't that bad

BEN: Sheez! I can't understand how you could eat that crap!

UNCLE JAKE: Tch! Yeah Ben me either...Owww hey, sorry babe (watching Petunia as she slapped on the shoulder)

REED: You should open up a catering business as well Ma'am, with your cooking skills I'm sure you'd be rackin up customers in no time at all

AUNT PETUNIA: Hey! Ya know that ain't a bad idea Reed, Baby maybe I should set up like a small cake n bake shop you know like while the customers waitin for their vehicle to be fixed I can serve up a plate for the right price

UNCLE JAKE: Great Reed, thanks fer givin her ideas..not that it's a bad one

REED: Well Anyways its gettin pretty late, I've gotta jet

AUNT PETUNIA: Awww Reed, sure you can't stay awhile and help me wash up the dishes these oafs won't do it

REED (chuckling): Sure my pleasure

BEN: Nah stop bein modest, I'll do it...

Ben's Uncle and Aunt were surprised at Ben's sudden behaviour of actually helping out with the chore.

BEN: What!? I said sumthin!?

REED: Probably surprised you actually voluntered

BEN (annoyed): Awww whateva!

Reed and Ben help Aunt Petunia clean up the dishes and the dining room as Reed and Ben were making their way out, Uncle Jake stopped Reed for a minute

UNCLE JAKE: Hey Richards can I talk to ya for a sec!?

REED: Sure

UNCLE JAKE: I gotta admit, ever since you came here Ben's been actin different lately, a good different mind you...I jus wanna say thanks fer being his friend

Reed was touched by this, Ben has had a rough upbringing but Reed was glad he made a positive difference in his harsh life especially now with Ben almost being framed for a murder

REED: Aww it's no problem Sir

UNCLE JAKE: You take care of yourself Reed

REED: I will Sir

Reed then went off to meet Ben waiting to escort him out

BEN: What was that about!?

REED: Don't know really..guess he's jus glad for visitors

BEN: Riiiiiggghhhtttt, anyways Reed you betta get on home man cuz it's gettin dark, you know how it is up on your side

REED: Exactly! Moms and Morgan should be home by now, I'm pretty sure she's waitin for me probably might get upset

BEN: Yeah don't want you gettin a clobberin

REED: Clobberin!? Seriously!?

BEN: C'mon on, you know it sounds catchy

REED: Tch Whateva! Later Ben!

BEN: Yeah Reed, see ya tomorrow!

The streets back to Upper East Side were getting rougher and more dangerous, Reed had to double back twice just to avoid another driveby and then take a back road to get to his house which was already under lock and key. Reed got up to the front and banged on the door loudly, he could hear his mother's voice but it sounded terrified

MOM: Who is it!?

REED: Moms it's me Reed!

The door then flung open and she quickly pulled Reed inside and slammed the door shut locking it immediately, this alarmed Reed who was now sacred and confused as to what was going on

REED: What the hell Ma!? What's goin on!?

MOM: It's a crazy night Reed, I don't like you hangin out too late with your friends

REED: Really Mom!? Where's Morgan!?

MOM: He's upstairs sleepin..the gangs around here are gettin a bit more violent, police are startin to come down on us and that's what's makin em act up, next thing you'll hear someone got shot

On hearing this a sick feeling came over Reed, he knew of how dangerous his community gets when gang warfare emerges but it gets even worse when Police starts to crack down on it, sooner or later he'd have to start coming home earlier and more often.

REED: Well We won't have to go through this crap, once I get started with college and Roxxon

MOM: I know baby, you've decided which college you wanna go to this time

REED: Well Empire State is close to home and Roxxon has a branch set up in New York, everything's in one place

MOM: Hmph that's smart, jus like your daddy

REED: Hey Mom, was Dad ever as smart as me

On hearing Reed asked this question, she began to tear up a bit

MOM: Oh Reed...your Father had a plan for everything, you could say he always come up with an answer

REED (recalling): Hmph...wow...I remember he helped me with my first project, a rocket ship heh! heh!

MOM: It's that what got you into Science...you two were always buildin something, well you building things that'll blow up now, betta be careful...

REED: Hey! My inventions do not blow up! You'll see! I'll get it right one day

MOM: I know you will baby, I know you will...well you betta go upstairs

REED: Nah..I'll make sure we're locked up tight, you go on ahead

MOM: Look at you! Let's both make sure...

The two shut all the windows down and locked the back entrance to ensure their home was secure, Reed then went upstairs to rest up for the night, he knew sooner or later he'll get out of this dump and hopefully with the new prospect of working for a big company like Roxxon secure a home and a neighbourhood peaceful enough for his Mother and brother to live in.

The next day Reed was taking his brother Morgan to middle school, the way there felt longer than usual as Reed was taking precaution on which streets to pass through and which streets not to pass as the gangs were getting more tense, Reed noticed alot of police presence nearby his neighbourhood. The situation is likely going to blow up into a full blown disaster, Morgan saw that Reed had a worried look on his face and immediately felt worried too.

MORGAN: Hey bro!?

REED: Yeah

MORGAN: Guess the gangs are actin up again huh!?

REED: Guess so...looks like the situation is gettin outta hand, plus the Police being here ain't makin it any better

MORGAN (feeling sad): Man, this is jus sucks

REED: Yeah it sure does bro...looks like we're almost there (looking at Morgan's Middle School overhead)

The two boys arrived at Morgan's middle school where Reed left Morgan to get to his classes.

MORGAN: Hey don't be late!

REED: C'mon bro, you know I won't be

MORGAN: Yeah you said that the last time, you always get caught up with your Science projects

REED: This time I won't be cuz I'm pretty much done with HERBIE ver 2.0

MORGAN (shocked): Whoa! Cool! can't wait for us to put him on

REED (laughing): Heh! Heh! Yeah yeah bro, you'll see when I'm done with the A.I. installation

MORGAN: Cool, be seeyin ya bro!

REED: Yeah I'll be there, stay in school and wait for me

Reed then left Morgan to head off to his high school hoping that the school day would pass by quickly. On arrival at the school grounds Reed met a jovial Ben Grimm and he wondered what the good news could be.

BEN: Yo Reed! Great News!

REED: Yeah from the looks of it it better be

BEN: They've caught the perp!

Reed then remembered the fake student who murdered the two high school delinquents

REED: Oh great! Finally justice is served! (high fives Ben)

BEN: I know right! Bout friggin time! Get this they caught him in the middle of another heist not far from here

REED: Really where they'd catch him!?

BEN: At another jewellry store nearby Fisk Tower

REED: Whoa! he's movin up in the world of robberies and crime heh! heh!

BEN: Well they'll call me at the Station to identify him and go to court to testify, and it's not jus me there's others he tried to frame too

REED: Damn! That's pretty messed up Ben, the guy's been runnin that route for awhile now

BEN: Your'e tellin me...anyways be seein ya later

REED: Huh!? Where are you headin!?

BEN: Dude did you forget? We've got the homecoming game tonight, I've gotta go practice! Your'e comin right!?

REED: Uh..um yeah of course man, I've gotta go pick up my brother first (this somewhat made Reed feel uneasy)

BEN: Cool later!

Ben then darted off back to the football field for early morning practice for the game as Reed then made his way to homeroom to begin classes. The day went by quickly as Reed was at the School Lab for Chemistry period teaching the class as the actual Teacher sat marking a recent quiz given last week. This was a small arrangement made between Reed and the Chemistry Teacher as Reed was good enough to break down the Chemistry notes for his class-mates to understand, this frees up the Teacher to grade papers in time and prepare another quiz. The idea of filling in for the Chemistry Teacher made Reed consider a career in becoming a lecturer some day at a prestigious University. Reed was about to explain the Chemical equations written on board by his teacher until the final bell rang signalling the end of school and the begining of the homecoming game, as every student rushed outside and headed off for the football field.

CHEMISTRY TEACHER: Well done as always Mr. Richards

REED: Thanks Mr. Militich

MR MILITICH: Heading to game afterwards!?

REED: Ummm...nah I still gotta finish up on a project I'm currently workin on

MR. MILITICH: Oh I see...well then take care!

The Chemistry Teacher left the School lab and made his way eagerly to the football field.

REED: Great, gotta get to the Computer Room

Reed made his way to the Computer Room to finish off his programming on HERBIE ver 2.0, a couple of hours has passed to where the homecoming game was going to start in half an hour as Reed was at his Computer putting in the finishing touches on HERBIE's A.I. until Ren burst in the room

REN: Hey Reed! The game's about to start, you comin!?

REED: Huh!? Homecoming game!?

Then Reed suddenly remembered about the game and checked his watch, but he also forgot someone equally important as well

REN: Yeah silly! both teams are on the field now

REED: Oh crap! gimme a sec will ya

Reed then managed to type in some of his final alogrithm code, save his work on his floppy disc and picked up his backpack to go with Ren out to the football field to watch the game.

REN: All set!?

REED: Yeah let's go watch Ben play

The two made their way to the football field outside where it was now littered with people from the school along with other people from the neighbourhood who came to see the game. Then the quarterback from the visiting team started the kick-off and the game was in full swing. Whilst this was going on Morgan was sitting at the park at the Middle School grounds waiting for Reed, he's was fuming mad

MORGAN: Man! I knew it! Reed's stuck on finishing his stupid project again!

The scene switches back to the football game where Ben was making a swift pass to the quarterback to score the winning touch-down. The whistle then blew signalling the end of the game and Ben's pass being the one that brought his team victory. There was alot of jubilant noises and triumphant shouts from the crowd as team members hoisted up both Ben and the quarter back for bringing them victory. Ben noticed Reed and Ren in the background and managed to wriggle his way from the team-mates and the gang of girls rushing to meet him.

BEN: Hey! You guys came!

REED: Yeah you kicked butt out there man!

REN: Your'e definitely a star now

BEN: Heh! Heh! Yeah sure...there's an after-party, you guys up for it!?

Then Ben noticed something amiss

BEN: Yo Reed, where's your kid brother, you said you were gonna go get him before comin to the game

It was then Reed realized how he greatly messed up this time, he completely forgot about Morgan

REED (panicked): Oh Shit! Ben I've forgot him! I've gotta go now!

BEN: Hey I'm comin with ya

REED: Ren you can go on ahead to the afterparty

REN: No..I wanna come too, he's your brother Reed

The three then dashed off to Morgan's middle school, it didn't take that long as the middle school wasn't that far away, it took 20 minutes at most. Reed breathed a huge sigh of relief as he saw Morgan was still at the park in the School grounds.

REED: Thank God!

BEN: Man your'e lucky he's still here

REN: Come on guys

The three made their way to where Morgan was, Morgan saw his brother and his two friends approach him, on seeing Reed he wanted to throw his lunch box at him for being really late this time around.

REED: Morgan..I'm really sorry bro!

MORGAN: Yeah you should be you idiot! (hits him with lunch box)

REED: Gaahh! I deserve that...c'mon let's go

BEN: Tch! Got some spunk in ya huh!?

MORGAN: You must be Ben, My brother says your'e helpin out with HERBIE as well

BEN: Yeah..I guess so

MORGAN: Who's she!? (points at Ren)

REN: Name's Ren Yamaguchi, genius, beauty and future female president

MORGAN: Riiigghhhtt, can we go home now!?

REED: Yeah it's better I head home, it's gettin really late and I'm sure Moms ain't back from her shift

BEN: Hmm so much for the after-party

REED: It's cool you two can go on ahead, besides I can't babysit my bro at high school party

REN: Responsible as ever huh

MORGAN: A Party! Cool! C'mon Reed let's go to the party instead! Puhhhlease!

REED: NO! We gotta jet guys...sorry bout that

BEN: No worries man, call me when you reach home

REN: Yeah call me

Then Ben and Ren left for the after party as Reed and his kid brother began their journey home. The walk back was getting dangerous as darkness was fast approaching them, Reed saw alot of Police Cars drive by to his side of the neighbourhood and he noticed a lot of gang members lounging around. Then Reed thought of taking a short cut, although that short cut would prove more dangerous as a lot of the gang's turf is in that area. In taking that path he can reach home quicker and lock up before his mother returned from her shift, so he decided that path was the best option to take to try and save time. Morgan then noticed Reed's change in direction to that short cut

MORGAN: Umm bro you sure bout takin that route!?

REED: Well It's gettin late and I figured now might be the best time, we can get home faster

MORGAN: Alright then...your lead

As soon as Morgan said that loud noises of police sirens and gunshots can be heard approaching them, Reed instinctively grabbed his brothers arm and the two boys started to run as fast as possible from the oncoming danger which was fast approaching them. Then as if from nowhere one of the abandoned complex three guys wearing red bandanas emerged holding out guns as if they were expecting the Police, they ran into the path of Reed and Morgan, Reed on seeing this pulled his brother near his side and darted to the opposite direction away from them. BRRRRR! The Police Sirens grew louder now as a dirty old mustang drifted from the top corner and made it's way down the abandoned complex, from the car there were two other guys holding shot guns firing shots from the back of the vehicle at a fast approaching Police Vehicle giving chase with another Police vehicle nearby.

REED: Oh Shit! Hang on Morgan!

Reed picked up his little brother and with a burst of energy darted off to a nearby dumpster to avoid the danger. Then more men wearing black hoodies and red bandanas came out from a side street, probably the same guys Reed and Morgan passed by earlier. It finally dawned on Reed that this was a setup to trap the Police but it was too late two Police Vehicles immediately stopped when noticing the other hooded figures coming out to entrap them. The cops quickly emerged and a shoot out ensued, the gang members fired several shots and the cops fired back all the while Reed was caught in the crossfire covering his brother's eyes trying his best to shield him from the danger. Reed had seen it before when he was little his Father was there at the time shielding him, now he knew how his dad must've felt as he was now shielding his brother.

REED: Don't look Morgan! Don't look, it's gonna be alright!

MORGAN: Ahhh!

Reed can hear Morgan almost began to cry but the loud banging noises of exchanging gunfire drowned him out.

HOODED MAN: Oh Shit! It's too late..let's go! let's go!

Suddenly the some of the men ran off realizing they were outgunned as most of the hooded men in the mustang were shot down quickly by the two of the four cops who took cover, unfortunately one of them was hit but it was just a wound. Finally, it looked as though the danger was over, as the officers rounded up and began to radio in for assistance for one of their injured officers.

REED: Alright Morgan, we're safe now...it's gonna be okay..Morgan

Then Reed didn't hear a response from his brother, it's as if he was quiet, then a strange yet deeply sickening feeling suddenly possessed him as Reed became paralyzed with gripping fear. Reed felt his brother feeling cold and then carefully felt about his body and touched something slimy from him, when he checked his fingers he wanted to throw up, it was Morgan's blood and then on further inspection saw a bullet hole right in his chest.

REED (screaming): Oh God! Oh God! NO!NO! MORGAN! NO!

The Officers nearby heard Reed's screams and went to investigate, on seeing Reed holding his brother's limp body they reacted quickly

OFFICER #1: Holy Shit! Quick get the car and call an ambulance

OFFICER #2: On it!

OFFICER #1: C'mon kid! Let's go! C'mon quickly!

The Officers quickly helped Reed and lifted Morgan and got them to the car to drove straight to a nearby Hospital

REED (crying): I..I didn't know...he's gonna be alright...hic hic..right tell me he's gonna be okay...

One of the Officers looked at Morgan and realized that it might be too late, but he tried his best to tell Reed the reality that he just lost his brother

OFFICER #1: It's gonna be okay...he's doin fine

The Police vehicle sped off with Sirens blaring throughout the harsh cold night as it turned to the direction of the Hospital, meanwhile Reed's Mother arrived home with a concerned look on her face because she expected Reed and Morgan to be home by now.

MOM: What the hell!? Where's Reed and Morgan...they betta not be playin games

The Mother completely unaware that tragedy just struck. Then the phone rang loudly in the household, she ran up to answer it and heard a voice on the phone

VOICE: Mrs. Elmyra Richards

MOM: Yes this is her, may I ask who's callin?

VOICE: Yes Ma'am this is New York St. Paul's Medical Centre...we have grave news concerning one of your sons..I don't know how to tell you this...but...

MOM: Oh God! Jesus No!

VOICE: Ma'am!? Ma 'am!?

Reed's Mother quickly dashed off to St. Paul's to ignoring the woman at the other end of the line. On her arrival she saw Reed sitting outside the emergency room and she instantly knew it was Morgan as She ran screaming

MOM: REED! REED! WHERE'S MORGAN!?

REED: Mom! You need to be calm..please..mom

MOM: NO! GOD NO! WHERE'S MORGAN!? WHERE'S MY BABY!?

Reed used all of his strength to grip his Mother but she was just too strong for him as now Security guards along with a few Patient Care Assistants (PCA) joined Reed in his efforts to calm his Mother.

PCA #1: Ma'am it's going to be alright!

MOM: Get your damn hands offa me! WHERE'S MORGAN!? MORGAN!

SECURITY GUARD: Easy Ma'am...Easy...

REED (crying): I'm sooo sorry Mom, we've lost him...I..I hic hic..oh god...

The Doctor who was now operating on Morgan came out along with some of the other doctors and surgeons, one of them who immediately teared up at the sight of Reed's Mother going insane at the news that her baby Morgan just died from a stray bullet. Reed knew that from that night onwards would forever scar him and shape his outlook for the rest of his life, he should've meet his brother on time but was too busy being caught up with his work, because of this they had to journey home at a dangerous hour which lead to them being caught in the middle of a shootout. Reed and his Mother remained in the hospital too frozen to move for the remainder of the night.


	10. CHANGES PART 1

After the tragedy that struck the Richards household, Reed shut himself off completely, the funeral was too much to bear at this point. Ben and Ren were there but even their efforts to console him were pretty much ineffective, reality would constantly remind him of the fact that had he been there earlier instead of losing track of time Morgan would still be alive. The dangers of this neighbourhood had finally gotten to the Richards household. Reed's Mother was not handling it well either, she took bereavement leave to grieve her loss but after that leave expired she hasn't returned to work, she mostly frequents bars and comes home drunk, onyl for Reed to clean up after her. Reed was now looking at the Empire State University phamphlet and was wondering whether it'll still make sense to go, afterall his Mother was nagging him about it prior to their loss. Added to this Reed stayed home more often from School, but this didn't stop Ben from trying to get in touch with him just then he heard a knock on the door and Ben's voice.

BEN: Hey Reed! Yo! You in there!?

At first Reed didn't want to answer, but he figured might as well. Reed went to the front door, passed his drunk Mother on the couch and opened it to greet Ben now standing outside. Ben hugged him tightly and didn't even want to let go for awhile

BEN (still hugging Reed): You're gonna be okay...I promise..

REED: Whaddaya want Ben!?

BEN: C'mon is that any way to greet a friend!? I've been tryin to contact you for awhile, I wanna know what's goin on!?

REED: Listen..nows not the time...I'm kinda in the middle of some stuff right now

BEN: Yeah!? Like cleanin up after your Mom...you know there's someone who can help counsel her...I know of a..

REED: It's okay Ben...as I said before nows not the time, jus what do you want from me!?

BEN: I jus want my friend back is all...you think your'e the only who's lost a close relative huh!?

REED: I don't need this right now...(closes front-door)

BEN (grabs front-door): Hey! Don't do this Reed! Don't do this to yourself! Trust me..it ain't the answer

REED: Oh Really! So then what is!? Tell me Ben do you know!? (tears welling up in his eyes)

BEN: No...I don't...but what I do know is that what your feelin right now...if you let it win, you'll never be the same again...and as much as I wanna help I can't..only you can..you have to beat this Reed, you have to come to grips with it...

REED: Yeah! I've already come to grips with it...look see..(points at his drunk Mother)...life's been treatin us real swell...so please spare me with the bullshit...

BEN (grabs Reed): Reed Listen to me!

KAPOW! a swift punch landed on Ben's face, as Ben was too shocked that Reed threw a punch at him and a good one too. Then Ben responded in kind and soon the two were fighting at the doorstep when Ben got the upper hand and pinned Reed to the ground. Ben was looking at Reed who had a swollen eye and a nosebleed. Reed was staring back at Ben with minor bruises to his freckled face

BEN: Hmph..your'e really not good at this! One more hit an I'll knock you out flat! Now Listen to me!

REED (angry): No you listen to me! Ever since we met you've been a bully, a delinquent and a punk committing a crime! I've done nothing but be nice to you and you were still usin me! even now!

BEN: Huh!? What are you..!?

REED: Help you with your studies and shit...I'm jus some nuisance to you...

BEN: Tch! Now I know that's the grief talkin, alright...maybe I am a piece of shit, but I've changed now..you wanna know why!?

Reed was silent for a moment

BEN: Because of you Reed, I know loosing a brother is probably the worse thing that can ever happen to anyone..especially in your case, with me...its different, me and bro were always up ta no good, always lookin fer trouble, but you...you didn't deserve this...you and Morgan were two good kids tryin to get by in this hell hole.

Reed started tearing up and he knew Ben was right, Reed didn't deserve this, as much as it pains him he'll have to learn to deal with it and live on for Morgan sake.

BEN: But as my Uncle always said God doesn't give people things they can't bear,he's pretty religious if you ask me...Reed, you can bear this, It'll change you..I only hope it'll make you stronger, I thank god I met you Reed...otherwise I'd probably be in the slammer by now...you lost a brother but you've gained another one today, jus focus on the ones you still have and not the one you lost, otherwise you'll end up loosing everything.

Ben got up off Reed and pulled him up and dusted him off.

REED: I..I'm..sorry bout that

BEN: Hey no worries man...I jus need to know your'e still with me (stretches out hand)

REED: I'll be alright (goes to shake Ben's hand)

Ben then pulls Reed in for one more hug to console him.

BEN: You want help with your Mom!?

Reed then looks at his Mother who was still past out drunk last night

REED: Yeah I might...

BEN: Cool! I'll talk to one of the guys in the football team, his dad's a shrink...you may not know it but you've got fans

REED: Tch! Yeah right!?

BEN: Hey! Your'e Midtown's Boy genius, the Principal and teachers are worried sick about you, always askin when your'e comin back to class..oh and Ren's not takin easy either

REED (surprised): Ren!? Whaddaya mean!?

BEN: Girls grades been slippin, even I'm doin better than her in some classes, can you believe that!?

REED (chuckling): Tee Hee! No..no..I can't say that I have...

BEN (smiling): There's the Reed I know, your'e gonna be alright Reed..I promise

Some time has passed since Morgan's death and things were slowly getting back to some sense of normalcy and quiet mainly for Reed, his Mother was still attending counselling along with Reed to get over their grief which proved somewhat effective. Reed was more buried with his work as HERBIE ver 2.0 which he had stopped working on for awhile was finished and was helping out with the house chores. Reed on seeing HERBIE reminded him of Morgan alot, at first he wanted to scrap HERBIE but It wouldn't make sense damaging a memory shared between him and his late brother, HERBIE ver 2.0 now represented something more special. Reed was now getting ready for homecoming as his Mother came upstairs with a small box containing a flower inside.

MOM: You look handsome baby

REED: Thanks Mom

MOM: Here you go (hands Reed the box)

REED: You'll be alright by yourself Mom!?

MOM: Of course Reed...I jus want you to know..I'm very proud of you, Morgan would be too (sad facial expression)

REED: I know Mom, Morgan's with us as well as Dad

MOM: Hmph, first a car crash and now this...I wonder if this jus some cruel joke...I don't know Reed, I can't...

REED: Hey Mom look at me (grabs his Mom to face him), you still got me, besides I'm goin to start University on full ride scholarship along with this internship

MOM: True...make us proud Reed...be a good man

REED: I will Mom

MOM: Whew! My head's achin, I betta go take my meds an get some rest, take your time and enjoy yourself you hear

REED: You want to me to tell you to don't wait up right!?

MOM (laughing): Yeah! You all caught up with your projects and HERBIE, you have fun...you deserve it...Whoa, this headache!

REED: Hmm guess I should check on the medication, you've been takin those drugs for too long

MOM: It's alright, I jus changed my prescription last week

REED: You went to the Doctor!? Why didn't you tell me!? I'd go with you

MOM: No no you've got alot on your plate startin college early and stuff, I don't want to be a burden

REED: Your'e not a burden!

Just then Reed heard a vehicle pulled over and HONK! HONK! sounds of a car horn blaring.

REED: That's Ben

MOM: Right on time, I swear the way he acts around you, I thought you two are a couple

REED: MOM!

MOM (chuckling): Heh! Heh! Go on! Go have a blast! (pushes Reed out of his room)

Reed stepped outside to notice a slick jet black limo parked outside his house and then Ben popped out of the limo from the Sun Roof

BEN: Yo Reed! You Ready!?

REED (laughing): Not Bad Ben! How'd you manage!?

BEN: My Uncle repaired a few limos from a reputable client who rents em, this is sorta like a thank you

REED: Nice one!

The two went off in the limo to pick up their dates, Ren was the first one to go get as her home was the furthest from theirs and then they would go for Ben's date after. It was the first time Reed went over to Ren's house which was massive with a huge wall that he swore Ren lived in a fortress. Reed stepped out of limo now parked inside her lavish home and went up to the front door and was greeted by Ren's Father, Mr. Hirono Yamaguchi and his wife Marie.

MR YAMAGUCHI: Ah Mr. Richards, pleasure to see you, I hope all is well

REED: Umm Yeah...I mean yes, everything's goin fine

MR. YAMAGUCHI: Ren will be downstairs in a minute...(he noticed the parked limo), nice limo

REED: Yeah..called in a favor

MARIE: Why don't you have a seat Reed, don't want you getting all nervous and sweaty

REED: Right

MARIE: She's been talking about this dance all week, I'm so glad you're taking her

MR. YAMAGUCHI: I've heard great things about you Mr. Richards despite the fiasco at the last Science Fair...alot of promising stuff

REED: Yeah thanks (wishing Ren would get here quicker)

Reed's prayers were answered as Ren came downstairs to meet him, but she looked alot different as she was in a kimono beautifully styled, her hair slicked back and tied in a bun. There wasn't too much makeup but it was enough to accentuate her beautiful face.

REED: Whoa! (shocked)

MARIE: Oh look at you! C'mon picture time!

REED: Wow Ren! you...you look, beautiful

REN: Umm..you look handsome yourself Reed

MARIE: C'mon now, your first homecoming dance...(snapping a polariod picture of the two of them standing together)

MR. YAMAGUCHI: Ren, Reed be safe out there

REED: Thanks Sir, we'll be back before 10:00pm

MR. YAMAGUCHI: Nah make it 11:00pm (winking at Reed)

REED: Ummm thanks...

They stepped out of the house and into the limousine which drove off to pick up Ben's date. After picking up Ben's date they finally arrived at the School where the homecoming dance was in full swing. The ambiance was nice, there were coloured lights and a big disco ball in the centre of the basketball court, Reed was impressed that the decorations were on point.

REED: Not bad

REN: You like it!? I know it's amazing...we did a ton of work with the decorations

REED: Yeah I can see that, well done Ren

REN (blushing): Thanks Reed

The Homecoming dance was reaching the climax as they were annoucing the King and Queen which shockingly turned out to be Ben and his date Mary. Reed thought to himself that Ben deserved it, from being a juvenile to a football star, things were looking up for Ben and he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride watching Ben wear the homecoming King crown on his red head as he beamed with joy along with his date who was also crowned as Queen. After that festivity of the King and Queen dance, Ben went to greet Reed to have a quiet chat.

REED: Wow congratulations..that crown looks good on ya

BEN: Tch! Yeah tell me something I don't know

REED: Well you've certainly come a long way, speaking of which how's your community service comin along!?

BEN: Well the Court decided to shorten my service

REED: Really! No Way!

BEN: Yeah I got only three months now to serve

REED: Nice that they did that for you

BEN: I think it's partly because of me bein a football godsend heh! heh!

REED (chuckling): Riiiighhhtttt!

BEN: So what's else is new!? I guess the school term's comin to an end

REED: Yeah it is...

BEN: You've decided on takin that offer!?

REED: Yeah, I think I will...I've...I've got a real opportunity staring at me

BEN: I know you do, Empire State...can't be too far from here

REED: No it can't, plus I've got an early start workin on projects with the Roxxon Corporation, so that's bound to get me established

BEN: It will...I'm gonna miss all those free lectures and study guides

REED (smiling): You'll be fine..besides you have Ren

BEN: Ren! No offence but your gal pal can make anyone fall asleep in less than a minute

REED (laughing): Ha! Ha! Nah she can't be that boring, besides I'm a phone call away and I might need you to do some heavy lifting

BEN: Sheesh! No who's usin who!?

REED: Hey! Your'e even good with fixin cars, I swear you have an affinity for mechanics

BEN: Auto-mechanics Reed! There's a difference

REED: It's still mechanics! C'mon I've got no lab partner

BEN (smiling at Reed): Right...you got me Reed

Just then they heard a voice

VOICE: Ahem!

The two boys turned to look and noticed there dates standing side by side, Mary watching Ben with a knowing look and Ren trying hard not to look at Reed.

BEN: Well I guess that's my cue..your girlfriend wants a little heart to heart

REED: Hey Ben!

Then Ben walked off quickly taking Mary's hand and heading back out onto the dancefloor to cap off the homecoming dance. The atmosphere outside got real quiet as it was just Reed and Ren standing facing each other, both hestitant to start the conversation.

REED: Hey I!

REN: I wanted to!

REED (chucking): You first...

REN: No you...I'm sure you've got alot on your mind

REED: Alrighty, I'm takin that offer, I've called Mr. Goodridge and he says I can start after summer...but work at Roxxon is just a month from now, so I wouldn't be at school after this week

REN (Sad): Oh...I see...well, considering what recently happened, I can't blame you

REED: Yeah..I try not to think about it, but it's jus...

REN: Say no more...I understand...(grabs Reed hand)

REED (looks at Ren): I jus wanna say...thanks...for being there, you didn't have to but..

Ren then makes her quick move to kiss him which took him by surprise, this was the second time she did this to him. Then she slowly breaks away

REN: I wanted to do that for a long time now

REED: Really!? Heh! Heh! guess you caught me off guard again

REN: Reed...I know you've got alot on your mind, but I was hoping you have room in your heart for me, but after awhile I saw that your'e..your'e you

REED: Ren I'm jus...takin it easy for now...

REN: I get it, but just know that I'll never forget you...you know, you might be famous one day

REED: Right me famous! That's the joke of the century

REN: One of these days, one of your inventions will change the world

REED: Well not if it blows up first, thanks Ren

Then Ren was staring right at Reed, her eyes fixated on him which somewhat intimated Reed and she blurted out three words that shocked and frightened him at the same time

REN: I love you

REED (gasped): Huh! Ummm! Yeah! I...I...uh...

REN (places finger on Reed's lips): It's okay...your'e not gonna say it, just as long as you know. (She then leaned in for a next kiss)

Reed feeling a bit overwhelmed and perplexed didn't want to make the situation awkward and decided to lean in as well, leaving the two making out under the stars outside the homecoming dance.


	11. CHANGES PART 2

TIMESKIP - 12 YEARS LATER

The Scene shifts to a highly advanced science lab where there were alot of gadgets and heavy machinery present, the lab was also decorated with chemicals and a huge white board filled with mathematical equations, near that was a wall littered with several degrees in Math, Engineering, Physics, even a doctorate in Quantum Physics. Then there was a small desk that contained a few pictures showing Reed's coming up through the years, one with him and his Mom attending his Doctorate awarding at Empire State, another one with him graduating at MIT, a dinner party function with his collegues from the Physics Lab in Yale and one with Ben in a Military Uniform with Ben holding up a sign heading to USAF. Then there were family portraits of Reed's Parents getting married, a final black and white portrait of Mother and another one with his younger brother. Then the scene shifts to an older yet stern bespectaled Reed Richards now on his mobile phone talking to someone.

REED: Yeah Ben, I know tryin out for N.A.S.A is serious business...I see if I can put in good word for you

Then on the other end of the phone was a more older looking an built Ben who looked as huge as a mountain with his Fighter Pilot uniform on.

BEN: You'll do that!? Hmph I didn't know becomin an astronaut was this hard

REED: Uh yeah...your'e headin into space Ben

BEN: Right, anyways I wuz hopin that Stark defense contract pulled through, wanted to fly those sweet sonic bird VX-08, aside from the other stuff goin on, military don't have much to do

REED: What other stuff!? I don't understand!?

BEN: Y'know!? With all these heroes croppin up all over, there's really little to no conflict...you've got Ironman and Warmachine dealin with the Terrorist Stuff, CIA workin with SHIELD

REED: Hey SHIELD is a joint operation, that's strictly U.N. stuff, besides I've been a consultant on some of their defence systems projects

BEN: On surface yeah...it's designed that way to make the other nations feel involved, but really it's mainly United States advanced CIA. Now there's the Avengers, heh! If I know any better these kooks are takin over the planet

REED: Is this part of the reason you wanna be an astronaut!?

BEN: Yeah...partly, probably being an astronaut is the only shot I've got to be recognized, listen I gotta jet, this base sucks why can't we get a friggin helicarrier!?

REED: Dunno, ask your president, be seeyin ya Ben!

BEN: You too Reed!

Reed then hangs up on his cell and as he turns he noticed a small balding man standing behind him waiting for Reed to finish his phone call.

GENTLMAN: Ah Dr. Richards I've see you're still at it with time reversal theory (glancing at the White Board)

REED: Oh umm you caught me by surprise Dr. Kelshaw, what seems to be the problem!?

DR. KELSHAW: The higher ups at Roxxon want to know when's the deadline or else (gloomly facial expression)

REED: Dammit! Time is a very complex matter...funny enough it's what I need right now

DR. KELSHAW: Don't we all, you see Roxxon has stiff competition, it's bad enough that we have to compete against Stark Industries but now there's OSCORP and even PYM Technologies is picking up steam...we gotta finish this!

REED: Hmmmm I could see that the competition is makin the Board jumpy, I'll go talk to them

DR. KELSHAW: Your'e gonna convince them to buy us some more time!? Hmph good luck with that

REED: Doc, we can't give up now! I'm at the verge of a break-through here!

DR. KELSHAW: I know..such a shame too, Reed I'm fascinated by your progress so far on this...just when we're about to pull it off they wanna pull the plug

REED: Reason with me for a moment, we freeze a particular moment in time that would be revolutionery aside from all the other stuff we've produced

DR. KELSHAW: Your'e right, thanks to your perfection on hover technology and gravitional shift, we were able to develop the first hovercraft

REED: Which became the Quad-Jets and advanced heli-carriers used by the military, actually SHIELD uses it too...you see, we dwarfed Stark's technology and PYM's we can do it again!

DR. KELSHAW: True, too bad PYM beat us to the mass and matter manipulation

REED: Hey! I perfected the theory

DR. KELSHAW: Yeah but Pym created it

REED: Sun of gun stole my theorum and replicated it to make advanced shrinking tech for himself

DR. KELSHAW: Hah! And he took all the credit as usual

REED: Yeah he and his wife played me for a fool, invitin me to a dinner function to discuss quantum mechanics and an atom sized reality called the Quantum Realm that exists in the same plane as this one

DR. KELSHAW: Anyways, I'd better be going. I've got my 65th Anniversary dinner party to attend to

REED: Aww! Congratulations Doc! 65 is a milestone

DR. KELSHAW: Why thank you Dr. Richards, hey why don't you come...it'll be fun, you get to meet my grandkids, especially Sarah she's a gem

REED: Ah..um thanks but I respectfully decline, I've got alot on my plate (points to the White Board)

DR. KELSHAW (disapointed): I see...Well Dr. Richards It's been a pleasure

REED: Yeah I gotta save our project

The Doctor quietly made his way out before he turned to look at Reed who immediately went back to focus on his work

DR. KELSHAW (muttered): Hmmmm sad to him like this

Reed was now at another part of the Science Lab where he does his actual testing, he stayed up all night racking his brains and inputting data into a more advanced A.I. version of HERBIE who can actually converse with Reed aside from check his alogrithms and data.

HERBIE: Pulling an all nighter again Dr Richards!?

REED: You know it! Gotta get this Time Capsule Workin

HERBIE: I see, I've already done the pre-calculations for the recent data you've installed

REED: How does the results from the performance schematics look?

HERBIE: Promising to say the least

REED: As long as there's no anomalys

HERBIE: There shouldn't be as long as you don't break the laws of reality

REED: I'm not breaking HERBIE jus bendin em is all

Reed then put on a pair of black rimmed goggles and went to a huge device which was a gargantuan chamber with cords and plugs. Then he turned on the device which made a humming noise and then went to the other computers and laptops to commence a trail run

REED: Let's get this party started HERB!

HERBIE: Commencing Time Capsule Modulator in 3, 2, 1

The device lit up as bright lights first flickered and then shone from the buzzing machine as blue forcefield appeared which shook the entire room

REED: Oh crap! This is it HERBIE!

The shaking continued as the forcefield expanded larger and larger until Reed pressed a button to make the field stop at a certain point in the room. Then Reed took a pen and flung it at the forcefield as it stuck frozen in mid-air as if trapped in that moment of being thrown.

REED: Yes...I..I did...I've done it...Hah! ha! I've frozen time! Well contained in this small section...amazing...

HERBIE: Detecting imminent anomoly, anomoly poses significant threat

REED: What!? No way you gotta be kiddin me!

As Reed turned to his device, there were now electric sparks bursting out of his machine wildly sparking around the Science Lab. The sight of this terrified Reed as he hastily proceeds to remedy his experiment before it got out of hand

REED: No! No! No! This can't be happenin right now!

HERBIE: Initiating termination protocol, sequence commencing in 5

REED: Wait Herbie! give it a couple more seconds, somethin's not right

HERBIE: Delay of protocol will result in catastrophic event, sequencing must be intiated

REED: I know that HERBIE! I've got this...hell we got this, bear with me

Before Reed could focus his attention the sparks shone brighter and grew as the noise itself was getting louder and louder, power from the building seemed to be dissapating due to this to which Reed would have figured that his trail run would have alerted the security. Then the building went dark and a sudden shake began, then Reed noticed a small light in the middle of his lab emanating from inside his time capsule chamber.

REED: What the!? (came closer to inspect)

Upon further inspection Reed noticed that the small light now appeared to be a small hole as if someone had created a rip in the room.

REED: HERBIE Analysis now!

HERBIE: It seems as though our time capsule may have caused a rip in the fabric of reality

REED: We gotta shut it down now, the tear is growin...quick HERBIE shut it down now!

As the tear was slowly getting larger and larger Reed saw that parts from his Time Capsule Machine were now being sucked in, it's as if it became a minature black hole. HERBIE quickly began to shut down the machine but it may have be already too late as the hole was almost as large as the Time Capsule was now ripping apart Reed's machine via suction.

REED (worried): Any day now HERBIE!

Just then all the wires connecting to Reed's Time Capsule sparked up causing loud explosions as Reed quickly got behind a large cabinet to shield himself from the sparks and small explosions. Then the hole disappeared leaving behind a now recked Time Capsule along with some debris and flames which activated the sprinkler system. Then loud footsteps were heard heading to the Science Lab and just then the door bursted opened to reveal a Security Officer

SECURITY: What in the hell happened here!?

The next morning Reed was at the Board of Directors room, along with him was Dr. Kelshaw, the two were now facing the Board of Directors who with the Chairman held a document.

CHAIRMAN: Dr. Richards, what you did last night was reckless and reprehensible...you've jeopardized the security and integrity of this Corporation

REED: Sir..um sirs, allow me to explain...the experiment conducted last night was on time-manipulation and I must admit although hazardous, once successful would prove for future beneficial projects

CHAIRMAN: Yes but you just said it, that experiment was hazardous...it seems you ignored that fact

REED: Consider all the projects that I've done for this Corporation so far, many proved profitable considering that the most recent one I've completed held up your profit margins from last fiscal to this fical year

CHAIRMAN: True that much We can't deny, but lately your experimentations are becoming more and more costly and unfortunately alot more risky

REED: Sir, I'm on the verge of a breakthrough here, jus gimme a chance to see this one through

CHAIRMAN: Dr. Richards I know you want what's best for this Corporation and also for the future of mankind, but jeopardizing life on the mere chance that your projects work is a high price

REED: Please sir...this experiment is all that I've got, it's what I've been buildin up to, this very moment

CHAIRMAN: Dr. Richards, We the Roxxon Corporation appreciated all that you've done for these past 12-13 years, your work will forever be cherished and of course you have stock here, but we rather you become an overseer for now...at least with your knowledge, our other upcoming projects will be launched smoothly and successfully

REED: Overseer huh!? Hmph I see...thanks

CHAIRMAN: Gentleman that will be all for now, we'll call you after the meeting to here your decision on becoming a project overseer

REED: Thanks...

Reed and Dr. Kelshaw got up an exited the room for the Board to continue their meeting.

DR. KELSHAW: Hmph that went well

REED: Could've been worse...

Just then the secretary outside informed Reed that he had an unexpected visitor

SECRETARY: Dr. Richards, someone is here to see you, I've already sent them up to your lab

REED: Thanks Shelly! Dr. Kelshaw be seein you later

DR. KELSHAW: We'll get em next time Dr. Richards

Reed then made his way to his Lab where an Elderly Gentleman with silver gray hair and a wrinkled face with a somewhat dishelved look stood facing him. The Gentleman turned to greet Reed with a handshake and a warm smile.

GENTLEMAN: Ah Dr. Richards! It's a pleasure to finally meet you, name's Dr. Franklyn Storm

REED (looking puzzled): Ah...Um...it's a pleasure to meet you as well Doctor.

The Reed taking a closer look at his visitor slowly began to recall an elderly gentleman who advised Reed on his Science Fair disaster at high school and then it suddenly clicked,

REED: Hey! wait a minute...ain't you that lead Scientist or Director at some top secret Government Facility!?

DR. STORM (chuckling): Why yes I am...It's called the Baxter Building where we conduct most of our top secret experiments, I remember you very well and it's seems I was quite right about you

Dr. Storm was now looking at Reed's degrees and accomplishments in his time at College and working at Roxxon

DR. STORM: And I must say...I'm impressed

REED: Umm thanks...

DR. STORM: I've been meaning to get in touch with you for sometime but work seems to get in the way especially if it's the U.S. Dept of Defence on your back given the recent development of Super-powered individuals, the growing population of mutants among us and recently a possible threat of extra-terrestial lifeforms outside of earth

REED: Yeah I know that's why there's Sheild, the Avengers and the X-men

DR. STORM: Right...but nothing much for mankind to really protect humanity from possible extinction

REED: Yeah but they fight for all of humanity and mutant kind

DR. STORM: True...but what if all those options are vanquished, then what!?

REED: Um Dr. Storm where are you goin with this!?

DR. STORM: Dr. Richards I've seen your work, your genius in the field of science and Mechanics is extra-ordinary and with proper backing you can continue your research

REED: Hmph intriguing but what does this have to do with securing earth!?

DR. STORM: Your research into could lead us to new paths of discovery, we might find a way to fix or completely prevent disasterous events given with what you've done for this corporation thus far

REED: Yeah as long as it doesn't fall into the wrong hands...honestly, I'd really like to leave, I've been tryin to for the longest while, wanted to start lecturin at some of the most reputable universities but they won't let me...I did some internal investigations of my own and found out that some of my work is being replicated and misused for their nefarious purposes...from that moment onward I didn't give a damn, any experiment from me would be reckless enough to coerce them to fire me

DR. STORM: I see, trying to engineer your departure from Roxxon...If you want to come with us, I'd be happy to deal with that problem

REED: Wait...what experiments do you actually do!?

DR. STORM: Come take a walk with me Dr. Richards

The two Scientists made their way out of Roxxon NY Branch, took a cab which drove them down to a very tall building which look sleek and elegant, it seemed to be comparable to the Avengers Tower which is situated east from Time's Square. The cab stopped at the tall building as the gentleman exited the vehicle and made their way inside.

DR. STORM: Dr. Richards, welcome to the Baxter Building

REED (amazed facial expression): Whoa! That's alot to take in right now

As they entered the building Reed saw how massive inside was, there were various machines and other technological devices in operation. On seeing this Reed became fascinated with the amount of activity going on and pondered to himself if this opportunity would be worth it in the long run, after all Roxxon has tried to keep him down whenever opportunities for betterment arises.

REED: This is...wow...amazing Dr. Storm

DR. STORM: Precisely, we could use your assistance in a project we're working on right now

REED: Project!? What kinda top secret project is it Doc!?

DR. STORM: Oh...it involves wormholes, shifting realities and opening dimensions...we're trying to discover ways of interstellar travel aside from the usual space-exploration

REED: Hmmmm...interesting, but what does it have to do with my research?

DR. STORM: You see Dr. Richards I've...I meant we've been looking at your work for some time now and realized what your'e trying to accomplish

REED (trying to read Dr. Storm intentions): Oh and what is that!?

DR. STORM: Your'e trying to manipulate the flow of time, but I believe that your'e unintentionally creating a wormhole to another realm or more specific another dimension

REED: Huh!? Excuse me!?

DR. STORM: Your'e bascially trying to achieve one outcome when something entirely different is the end result and I'm sure you haven't even picked up on that yet haven't you!?

Then Reed pondered again for another moment and then began to wonder if that was what was really going on in his Time capsule trails. Maybe he really was creating rips in space or wormholes to other dimensions which somehow affects this plane of reality.

REED: Interestin take there Dr. Storm but that was jus a slight miscalculation on my part, I've checked out all the variables involved and my hypothesis on time bendin still stands

DR. STORM: Really!? Come let me show you something

The two went into an elevator as Dr. Storm pressed a button carrying them to the top floor, upon reaching Reed noticed a lot of heavy machinery and people working on it

REED: What's this!?

DR. STORM: This is project Nexus, we're trying to access a wormhole here...once this is achieved humanity will be able to access other realms/galaxies discover new planets to build on and thrive in should Earth be completely ruined

REED: Your'e basically creating some sorta teleportation...does it work

DR. STORM: We're getting there, once successful this mode of travel will dwarf light speed which may still be viable in most cases but this...this is just the begining

REED: I see...looks interesting...I gotta admit I was pretty skeptical at first but maybe I can render some aid to your project

DR. STORM: So I take it your'e in!?

REED: Uh...Ummm well this could prove beneficial in the long run...I don't see why not, I'll need to ponder on it for awhile

DR. STORM: Splendid!? I really hope you come through

REED: Really!?

Just then a somewhat tall, slender yet voluptuous young lady who Reed could've swore she was a supermodel approached them, she was wearing a work pants and a tight fitted shirt that accentuated her gorgeous appearance, along with her angelic face she wore a black thin rimmed glasses that made her look more mysterious, but what also caught Reed's attention most importantly was her emerald eyes that now stared through the glasses taking a look at Reed. Reed thought she was staring into his soul, she has spikey jet black hair with streaks of blonde mixed in and when she spoke it came with confidence and authority. Reed figured that she somehow was the brains behind this creation. Then the Dr Storm spoke to snap Reed out of his stuphor.

DR. STORM: Ah just the person I want you to meet Dr. Richards, this is my lovely daughter Susan Storm

REED: Um it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am

SUE: It's a pleasure Dr. Richards, please call me Sue

DR. STORM: Susan has been one of our lead scientists in this revolutionary project, she played an integral part in formulating some of the equations to get this contraption to function

SUE: Thanks Dad but I also had some help

Just then a tall, raven haired and strikingly handsome man with board shoulders accompanied with a lean physique appeared, he was wearing a lab coat as he came out from under the massive contraption below them and went up to meet Susan and Dr. Storm. Reed could've sworn he was her older brother because of they both have strikingly good looks

GENTLEMAN (latverian accent): Ah Dr. Storm I see you've brought our helper!?

Then on hearing the accent it further accentuated his handsomeness which gave him a more charismatic appeal

DR. STORM: He's not a helper Victor, he's the man who just might solve our little dilemma

Reed thought it best to be forward and stuck out his hand for a shake, Reed could'n't place the accent but he knew this man was foreign probably from a European region, added to that the accent itself was a giveaway that this guy bears no relation to Susan. The gentleman quickly shook Reed's hand by clasping his two hands to meet Reed's handshake.

REED: Dr. Reed Richards

VICTOR: Dr. Victor Von Doom

REED: Dr. Von Doom you say, it's a pleasure...can't quite place the accent, are you a national of Sokovia!?

VICTOR: Ummm close that's not too far east from where I grew up, I'm originally from The Republic of Latveria

DR. STORM: Dr. Von Doom is also one of our lead scientists, actually he's the one who built this machine and provided with some of the funding for this project

VICTOR: Yes as Dr. Storm would like to say that this is a revolutionary step in travel, I do hope you are up to the task Dr. Richards (now his eyes focused on Reed surveying Reed's appearance)

REED: I can assure I am Dr Von Doom or should I call you Dr. Doom instead!?

VICTOR: Please Victor is fine, well then Dr. Storm, Susan I'll be heading off to finish up on some minor adjustments (his eyes now watching at Susan intently)

SUE: I myself Dad, I've gotta alot of work ahead plus I still can't figure out the probability rate, some of the projections are scaled way off

DR. STORM: I see dear...oh by the way have you heard from your brother!?

SUE: Tch! You know how he is, he's on his own beat

DR. STORM: That boy would be the end of me, I can't fathom how he's your twin...aren't twins suppose to have some sort of similar traits!?

SUE: Dad! You of all Scientists should know better, just because we're twins doesn't mean we have to have similarities..biology is full of surprises

REED: Oh cool didn't know you've got a fraternal twin...kinda funny though, all I gotta do is picture her lookin like a guy

This remark made Susan and her father now turned to look at Reed with disgust which made Reed feeling awkward at that moment

REED: A really handsome guy...that is...

DR. STORM: Anyways Dr. Richards here is my contact card give me a call when you've finally decided to get serious, Susan why don't you show the good Doctor around

SUE: Um Dad I've really got alot on my plate

DR. STORM: Hmmm..I see, Sue a word please

Dr. Storm pulled his daughter aside to try to get her to convince Reed to join their venture.

DR. STORM: Oh come on Suzie, we need all the assistance we could get, especially with this...I've already have my task cut out for me with the Dept of Defense, sooner or later them along with U.S. Pentagon is gonna cut short all of our projects and N.A.S.A would eventually follow suit

SUE: Jesus Dad! Seriously!? We really don't need another lead scientist on board! We've already got Victor and he's doing pretty good so far

DR. STORM: True but this man...he's on another level, it's no wonder that Roxxon is trying to keep him from resigning

SUE: Okay, did you take a look at his profile?

DR. STORM: Sue I've been following him since junior high

Sue was taken aback by that statement her father made, finding out that her Dad was tracking this man progress for a lengthy period of time underlines how integral and well talented this person is and would thus later prove her father right about his intellect

SUE: Really! That long...you're a real hoot you know that right!?

DR. STORM: Are you being sarcastic or is this rhetorical?

SUE: Dad!

DR. STORM: Suzie, Sue...please, this is a project that I've been working for long before you and Johnny were born..I only focused more intently on it after...

SUE: I know Dad...I know, let's not mention Mother

DR. STORM: I've been scouring the globe looking for high level intellects like myself and you to bring this project to fruition and the only one we've discovered was Victor who was an immense help to be brutally honest and now there's him (looks at Reed eyes full of hope)

SUE: So why didn't you recruit him back then huh!? We could've been through with this a long time ago

DR. STORM: Given with what was going on!? What with all those super-powered individuals running around and people developing strange powers and abilities, not to mention other existential threats

SUE: They're called Mutants dad, but they're people as well not some sort of freaks

DR. STORM: I know Sue, I know...but getting back to my point, with all these strange occurences propping up the government wanted us to develop fail-safes and come up with precautionary methods to treat with these un-natural elements...if I brought in Dr. Richards he would be constrained to work on that instead and to me would really waste his brillance as I need it to finish this project

SUE: It wouldn't matter, we could've worked around their schedule and still finish this project

DR. STORM: I figured at the time he wasn't ready yet, he still had room for improvement...so I restrained myself, afterall we did fine on our own, remember when it was just me, you and Johnny!?

SUE: Hmph...I know, we had alot of fun back then, until you recruited Victor

DR. STORM: Well he showed up at our doorstep and blew me away with his genius...I know, the government was starting to distrust our work and we really needed the funding, I want to finsih this, I need to...for her

Dr. Storm then pulls out a locket and opened it with a beautiful blonde woman with gorgeous blue eyes staring at him

SUE: Fine! I shall escort the good Doctor around

DR. STORM: That is all I ask

Dr. Storm kisses his daughter on her forehead lovingly and then goes off to let Reed know on his immediate departure

DR. STORM: Sorry about that Dr. Richards, I've gotta get a move on...there's a meeting with N.A.S.A and some representatives from the U.S. Military who want to know of our progress

REED: I see, I know the feelin all too well, you gotta do what you gotta do...be seeyin ya Dr. Storm

DR. STORM: Likewise Dr. Richards, Susan will show you around to get you acquainted with our work, I do hope you consider this opportunity

Then Dr. Storm shakes Reed's hand and walked off making his exit

SUE: Well Doctor right this way, let's begin the tour shall we!?


	12. PROJECT NEXUS

Next scene shifts to Susan showing Reed around the building and showing him the various sections within it

REED: Uh sorry for the remark...didn't mean it, I jus thought...figured, y'know

SUE: It's quite alright Dr. Richards

REED: You can call me Reed, not too big on the formalities

SUE: Really!? I figured you wouldn't be

REED: So are you the older twin or younger?

SUE: I'm older by a mere 5mins, Johnny came afterwards

REED: Oh I see born 5mins apart...I wonder if your brother's also into Science

SUE: Not really, before when we intially started the project he was a part of the development, then My Dad and him had some discrepancies and he just up and abandoned us

REED: Guess that's when you started to outsource right?

SUE: Yes and fortunately Victor came in, thanks to him, we've made some significant strides in our progress and it's a huge plus with him being an expert in Mechanics

REED: Hmmm good to know, he looks like he knows his stuff

SUE: Anyways, my Dad says your'e highly respected in the field of Quantum Physics

REED: Yes...yes I am, I also dabble in mechanics as well

SUE (looks at Reed for a moment): Hmmm interesting...I do hope you've come to a decision

REED: Well I'm still marinatin on leavin Roxxon, I jus wanna do it on good terms

SUE: Listen Reed, right now we're really on the clock here...I don't mean to come across offensive but honestly I don't think you'll be able to fully grasp our progress and finish this project

REED: Um...excuse me!?

Reed was now surprised at this statement coming from Susan, but he let her continued with her remark

SUE: We've come a really long way and honestly bringing in another Scientist as lead will cost more money and time as you would have to get acquainted with our work, it's just that I really want to see this through to the end, too much is riding on this...so you'll forgive me if I may come off as a bit rude

REED: A bit rude!? Don't under-estimate yourself

SUSAN: Hmph! Seriously Dr. Richards just make up your mind if you want to join our venture or not, stop dawdling with your decision because it's wasting our time

REED: Oh...I see then, well I gotta get going, it's been a pleasure meeting you Ms. Storm (extends for a handshake)

SUE (looks at Reed then grabs to shake his hand): Likewise Dr. Richards

As Reed was making his exit, Victor then approached Sue from behind and lovingly grabbed her by the waist to display a small sign of affection and tenderness

VICTOR (kiss Sue on the neck): Hey! What was that little outburst about!?

SUE: It's nothing Victor, come on stop it we can't, not here

VICTOR: Really!? Suzie we've been working all day...we could use a little R&R

SUE: Hmph...smooth as ever I see

VICTOR (continues kissing her cheek then neck): Always my love

SUE: Can't picture why now of all times my Father would want another Scientist involved, it's too much if you ask me

VICTOR: Well this project is a bit daunting and the government is pressuring us to complete it, it's understandable but he needn't worry much, I'll get it done

SUE: You meant 'we'

VICTOR: You know what I meant! Once that realm is accessible it would lead to vast array of possibilities for humanity

SUE: It most certainly will...anyways, we gotta get back to work

VICTOR: We can work later, I've got a much better idea

Victor then proceeds to grab Susan and pulls her in close for a kiss, Susan at first engaged Victor but then slowly pulled off from him

SUE (giggling then laughing): Victor! You know we can't! I gotta go...I'll see you afterwards, bye!

VICTOR: Hmph! Stop delaying the inevitable Susan, I'll see you in five

SUE: Back to work dear!

The next scene shows the NY Police Dept where Dr. Frankyln Storm was waiting for the release of someone who he just posted bail for, then a police officer came out escorting a tall, somewhat muscular yet lean looking young man sporting a musty leather jacket with his jet black hair combed to resemble a blend between a mohawk and hightop hairstyle, where some of his hair had streaks of blonde in between, some of which fell down on his handsome face to meet his emerald eyes. The youthful man wore a jovial expression on his face upon seeing Dr. Storm who was now fuming with rage.

POLICE OFFICER: Here's your son Doc

DR. STORM: Thank you officer

YOUNG MAN: Daddy!

DR. STORM (angry facial expression): You shut up! We'll talk after the paperwork is through

YOUNG MAN: Can't we talk now!? C'mon cut me some slack!

DR. STORM: I've been cutting you enough slack as it is! You've been causing me and your sister enough grief!

YOUNG MAN: Hmph seriously Dad!? This was a minor discrepancy

DR. STORM: This was no discrepancy Johnny! Mixing up with a notorious biker gang is no MINOR discrepancy!

Upon seeing how furious his Father was Johnny became silent as his Father finished the bail paperwork, they both now left the Precinct making their way back downtown

DR. STORM: Johnny I'm going to freeze all your bank accounts, that's going to put you and your reckless behaviour on hold

JOHNNY: Dad seriously!? How the hell I was suppose to know they were mixed up in drug trafficking!?

DR. STORM: Johnny your'e starting to make me question my level of sanity along with your level of reasoning, a majority of biker gangs more specifically in New York are mixed up in illegal activities namely drug trafficking

JOHNNY: They told me it was just transporting some goods, a state side trip

DR. STORM: Yeah which eventually lead to a police chase when they got the tip off on a drug trade going down, how did could you get mixed up in all of this!? I have a reputation as a Scientist and Inventor to bring hope and prosperity to humanity and then you do something stupid to throw me off course

JOHNNY: Tch! Great! Figures...it's all about you isn't it!?

DR. STORM (upset): What!? What are you!? What the hell are you talking about!? This isn't about me, don't try to spin this mess around and play victim because it's not going to work

JOHNNY: C'mon Dad! You've never cut me any slack...whatever I do it's always not good enough, maybe if I was more like Sue you'd probably noticed

DR. STORM: That's because Sue always works hard at her craft, she's focused unlike you Mister! You were great as engineer, now because of some girl you abandoned the project

JOHNNY: Hey Leave Lisa outta this!

DR. STORM: Your'e proving my point! Your'e never commit to anything! What happened to her!? Lemme guess you two broke up!?

Johnny beacme silent for a while and then tried to change the subject of the argument

JOHNNY: That's not the point, whatever happened between me an her is none your business, besides you've never supported what I really want to do!

DR. STORM: What become an Auto-Mechanic!? I didn't send your sorry ass to MIT just for you to flunk out and become an auto-mechanic! You've done that on your own

JOHNNY: You see that's why I didn't wanna tell ya! You'd over-react and say I'm making a stupid decision

DR. STORM: You made a stupid decision! Jesus! Why can't you see that I'm trying to help you grow up! God Why'd you give me another one!?

JOHNNY: I knew it...you'd rather Sue be kept alive huh!? Probably shouldn't have saved me, otherwise you'd have your perfect family...you, Susan and Mom

SLAP! A Hard slap struck across Johnny's face as he was shocked that his Father hit him, upon looking he saw small tears streaming down his Father's face

DR. STORM: Don't you...don't you dare sully your Mother's sacrifice...you hear me!

Johnny fell silent after his Father's furious outburst

JOHNNY: I'm sorry...

DR. STORM: Listen...I've been thinking for awhile...I'd like to have you return to the project

JOHNNY: C'mon Dad I'd left months ago, It'd be awkward if I come back

DR. STORM: It wouldn't I can assure you, your sister misses you dearly and I could really use the extra hands in finishing the design, especially given that we don't have much time left

JOHNNY: Hmph...on a deadline!?

DR. STORM: Obviously, I need my lead designer on this...I need my son back, I need you Johnny, come home

On seeing his Father looking depressed and lost like a helpless puppy, a small smile crept on Johnny's face

JOHNNY: Are you gonna say puh-lease!?

DR. STORM (chuckling): Heh! Heh! Alright Johnathan Spencer Storm, I would like it please if you return to us, your unrivaled, unparalleled genius is in dire need

JOHNNY: Hmph now that's more like it, alright you've gotta deal Dad! After all I gotta repay you for the bail, least I could do

DR. STORM: Splendid! Let's head back to the Baxter Building and get you re-acquainted with our work

Just then Dr. Storm's cell phone rang off and he answered it

DR. STORM: Yes this is Dr. Storm speaking, Oh you will...okay, this is great news! I'll inform the higher ups immediately...I'll see you tomorrow

JOHNNY: Huh! Good news I take it!?

DR. STORM: Yes you could say that

JOHNNY: Well what is it!?

DR. STORM: We've got an unrivaled-unparalleled genius to help us with our project

JOHNNY: Unrivaled genius!?...Hey wait a minute I thought I was the unrivaled one!?

The next day Sue was walking hand in hand with Victor as they made their way to work on the project at the Baxter Building, upon entering Susan was surprised to see her twin brother, Johnny and her Father conversing over the design of the machine looking at potential new schematics that he recently drafted. Upon seeing this, she was joyful that the Storm Family were reconciling.

JOHNNY: Hey Sis!

SUE: Johnny!

The twins hugged in a warm embrace, Johnny then noticed Victor standing from behind

JOHNNY (waving at Victor): Hey Vic! What's up!?

VICTOR (waving back): Good seeing you again Johnathan!

SUE: How!?...Why'd you come back!?

JOHNNY: I figured you guys would suck without me so I felt sorry...heh! heh!

SUE: Seriously!? C'mon Johnny what's really going on!?

JOHNNY: Alright...Dad bailed me out so I'm returning the favor

SUE: Well whatever...I'm glad your'e back with us on this project

JOHNNY: Hmph, you don't say, lover-boy behind you is helping you finish this project?

SUE: Actually Dad scouted him, I'm just glad he's bringing us up to speed on this

JOHNNY: Yeah among other things (watching Susan then glancing at Victor)

SUE: It's nothing serious...it's just, we share a common love for Science and pursuing knowledge

JOHNNY: Tch! Whateva Sis you just wanted the D! Hah! Hah! Ouch!

Sue slapped her twin brother hard on his broad shoulders

VICTOR: Good to have you with us again Johnny

JOHNNY: Yeah well can't let you have all the credit now can I!?

VICTOR: Well I've done most of the heavy lifting so there's not much left to do

JOHNNY: Riiiiigggghhhhtttt

Just then Dr. Storm motioned the three to come forward and meet him at the elevator

DR. STORM: Ah Sue, Victor we're all here, let's head up to the top floor shall we!?

The three made their way to the top floor to begin work, on arrival they saw Reed Richards already hard at work writing on the White Board and the typing in the equations on his laptop for his A.I. assistant HERBIE performing his computations. The sight of Reed already hard at work and up to speed brought different reactions from Dr. Storm, Johnny, Susan and especially Victor who now had his eyes focused on Reed and his equations on the White Board.

DR. STORM: Ah Dr. Richards! Already at it I see

SUE (upset yet impressed): Who does he think he is!?

JOHNNY: Probably an unrivaled-unparalleled genius

VICTOR (stern facial expression): Doesn't look like it though

REED: Oh hey doc! I'm finished with my computations and HERBIE already uploaded it onto the Baxter's mainframe and into your machine, hopefully my original algorithm can work once implemented

DR. STORM: HERBIE!? Who's HERBIE!?

REED: Oh sorry he's my assistant...why don't you introduce yourself HERB!?

HERBIE: Good Day Dr. Frankyln Storm, it's a pleasure to finally meet you and your other associates

DR. STORM (shocked): Hmph, A.I. I've seen one like this already and I believe Stark himself has created a couple as well

REED: Well they ain't HERBIE, he's been helpin me out ever since...usually all my equations, algorithms and computations are analysed and tested for validity and authenticity

VICTOR: Hmph, constructing an A.I. program isn't that hard it's mere child's play

JOHNNY: Oh yeah so how come you haven't constructed one yet!?

VICTOR: What are you talking about!? I already have, it's doing the calculations for the trail run I inputted yesterday

REED: Oh yeah..HERBIE did a diagnostic on your trail run and unfortunately picked up a couple of minute flaws, don't worry we've already ironed them out

SUE: Ahem! Who do you think you are!?

REED: Excuse me!?

SUE: You heard! You can't just barge in here and take over our project, no one authorize you to upload your A.I. into our mainframe and overwrite our work

DR. STORM: He accepted the offer and came in last night to immediately begin work, after all he understand that we're on a deadline, so I gave him permission to access the mainframe

SUE & VICTOR: What!?

REED: I hope this doesn't pose a problem

SUE: Dad! Granting authorization is a joint effort, you can't just make decisions behind my back!

VICTOR: Absolutely! Besides seeing this makes me believe you don't appreciate my efforts fully

DR. STORM: Listen...I understand your concerns, but we are in dire strains here and Victor I'm not undermining your progress, if anything I greatly appreciate all that you've done...I just wanted Dr. Richards aid to speed up the project and finish it in a timely manner

SUE: You could've called and explained it to us, we would've been totally okay with it

DR. STORM: Oh please Susan don't play compromising, we both know you wouldn't...which is part of the reason I took matters into my own hands

REED: Hey...Um if it's any problem I'll gladly leave...

DR. STORM: Dr. Richards please stay! As I've explained before your'e just as vital to finishing this

SUE: Father...you need to understand that this project is crucial and I don't want anyone else to be included, Victor is enough and we've gotten ahead now, all we need to...

DR. STORM: Susan! It's my Building and my project to begin with, if you have a problem working with Dr. Richards feel free to leave...

Sue seeing that her Father was not going to budge on his decision to bring in Reed conceded

SUE (scowling): Alright fine...your house your rules

DR. STORM: Well now that that's been settled let's begin shall we!?

The group made their way inside a conference room to do a briefing of their project and outline the outcomes of said project

DR. STORM: Oh okay, now that we're all here let's go over what this is all about...Project Nexus is aimed at discovering an alternative means for interstellar travel, if accomplished that would mean mankind can travel to different galaxies where there may be possible habitable planets to inhabit and we can do this right here on earth. This would dwarf space travel as travelling time takes light years to reach from on side of space to the other unless lightspeed travel advances. Gentlemen and lady, by opening another path we could instantaneously hop from system to system throughout the universe and quickly migrate a large populace easily in a short amount of time.

While the briefing was going on Reed and Sue began their small banter

REED: Hmmmm let's hope this works in the long run

SUE: You don't think this'll work!?

REED: It could...but takin it to the next level, moving a large mass of people...right now accessing another part of space via wormhole can lead to a myriad of unstable reactions

SUE: Hmph! you couldn't possibly fathom that this project could blow up in our faces

REED: It could...I'm jus here to minimalize those bad possibilities

SUE: Well we'll see, right now we've got alot of work ahead

REED: I know I'm already up to speed on everthing, hope I'm not slowin ya down Ms. Storm

SUE: Tch! Whatever let's just get this done

On the other side Victor was analysing Reed's calculations on the White Board, he then pulled out his cell phone to take pictures of Reed's work. Then the briefing was now about to come to an end as Dr. Storm now motioned for all scientists and engineers to come together to accomplish the main goal of this project

DR. STORM: So we need to achieve this to ensure the continued survival of humanity should the inevitable occur

JOHNNY (rolls eyes): Auugghhhh! Your'e killin me! Let's get to work already!

DR. STORM: As my loving son wonderfully put it, let's commence!

The group began to make their exit and head to their respective stations to proceed with their progress on project Nexus.

REED: Hey Victor!

VICTOR: Yes, what seems to be the trouble!?

REED: It's nothin, actually I jus wanted to say sorry bout bargin in an fixin over your work...I should've jus asked you in person before doin that

VICTOR: No worries Dr. Richards, if anything I'd rather us share our progress...you know collaborate

REED: Yeah...maybe you can check on some of the computations I may have overlooked

VICTOR: Exactly! Once we're operating on the same page everything should be fine

REED: Cool thanks Dr. Von Doom

VICTOR: Please...enough with the formalities, you can call me Victor

REED: Sure no problem (extends hand for a handshake)

VICTOR: Well this looks like the start of a beautiful friendship (shaking Reed's hand)

REED: Yeah I guess it is

Then Susan came up to Victor

SUE: Ready to continue with the machine preparations

VICTOR: Um not yet my dear...actually I've a got a call coming in

SUSAN: Oh okay, sounds important...well I'll be at the Machine Room

VICTOR: I will meet you there

Sue then departed along with her brother Johnny as they went to the Machine Room whilst Reed and Dr. Storm were on the other side going over the equations Reed had on the White Board. This was a perfect solitary moment for Victor, he used his cellphone to send the pictures taken of Reed's equations to an email with an unusal address. Then he made a call and spoke in his native language of latverian so as not to reveal anything infront of his peers.

VICTOR (speaking latverian): It seems that we might be making significant headway

VOICE (speaking latverian): Really!? Is that so...well continue with the mission

VICTOR (speaking latverian): The pictures I've sent you are integral for replicating their machine, apparently this new scientist may have discovered a breakthrough in creating a wormhole

VOICE (speaking latverian): Hmmm..this news sounds promising Victor, you accomplish this, your family debt will be expunged and your inheritance will be restored along with the title of Count

VICTOR (speaking latverian): Well I intially had the idea of this project and encouraged the American to help us greatly...soon the Nation of Latveria would not be taken lightly

VOICE (speaking latverian): Exactly, first we take back Sokovia and then move on to other territories, you do this Victor and your Nation will forever be in your debt

VICTOR (speaking latverian): I will report further information on our progress...to our Motherland

VOICE (speaking latverian): to our Motherland

Victor then hung up his cell and placed it away in his pocket and made his way down to the Machine Room to meet Susan. The next scene shifts to Reed and Dr. Storm working on the computations and checking for any more errors that may arise

DR. STORM: I'm really glad you decided to work with us on this Reed...is it okay if I call you that!?

REED: Sure no worries, anyways I figured that my algothrim may give you some insight, the only problem is that this might cause a serious anomaly

DR. STORM: Hmph I could see this having a grave consequence

REED: Which is why we have to limit it as best as we can, by the way you were sayin somethin bout meetin with N.A.S.A. along with the U.S. Pentagon

DR. STORM: Ah yes, a meeting concerning this development, N.A.S.A is the one that actually gave us some of the heavy machinery and equipment for this project...plus we want to get a pilot who can operate our machine

REED: Pilot!? I don't understand!? I thought it was to open up a wormhole

DR. STORM: My dear boy, it's not just a key to open the door, it's the vehicle itself...we've been trying to get a pilot with some background as an astronaut on board with this project

REED: Any luck!?

DR. STORM: Hmph unfortunately none...no one's willing to risk their life on something unprecedented, untested and quite possibly life-threatening, of course we would start with animal trails and then progress to human...it's just the timing

REED: I see, you'd rather have a pilot by now so that when it's ready for a test flight your'e all set

DR. STORM: That's the idea...guess I'll have to keep trying in that department

REED: Acutally...no need to worry, I know a pilot who'd be happy to accept your offer

DR. STORM: Really!? Well you can send me a profile and I'll take a look at it

REED: Well let me get in touch with him first and then I'll send it to you

DR. STORM: No problem, looks like bringing you with us is looking more and more beneficial

The two scientists hastily went back to their desks to continue work on their project, each hopeful that this experiment will prove for them a better outcome


	13. TRIAL & ERROR

The next couple of days flew by quickly, the deadline for show and tell was drawing closer and closer, more officials from N.A.S.A. and the U.S. Pentagon were making regular appearances and taking notes to report back to their respective divisions. There was alot of activity and buzz surrounding the Building despite this Reed was very happy to working in a different environment, compared to Roxxon he had freedom to fully explore his creative ideas whereas with Roxxon the company would place rules and barriers where he couldn't freely explore his scientific work. Reed was now on his cellphone conversing with Ben and telling him about the project and how they are looking for a pilot

BEN: Hmmmm I dunno Reed, sounds too sketchy for me

REED: C'mon Ben...you know this project is right up your ally, once successful it'll put you on the map

BEN: Tch! Yeah right consider the other times your inventions blew up, remember that one time in college where I helped you setup this weather makin machine

REED: Whoa! Ben that wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to know that thing attracted lighting bolt strikes

BEN: Seriously Reed!? I swear Thor himself was tryin to electrocute me!

REED: It's different this time around, I've got a team with me...it's not a one off, I can assure you

BEN: Jesus...I might regret this..

REED: You won't, after-all think of this as your first step in becoming an astronaut...you'll be the first pilot to travel to a distant galaxy through a wormhole right here on earth

BEN: Huh! Hearin you talk about it makes the mission sound even more dangerous...no thanks I'll stick to my regular space travel

REED: Jus ponder on it please, besides I haven't heard you goin on any recent test pilot space programs

BEN: Yeah well it's comin alright...might take awhile though

REED: Right...how's the base treatin you!?

BEN: Ahh no too shabby, all's well for now...

REED: Nice

BEN: Oh yeah before I forget, I'm gettin some time off

REED: Wait! Your'e gettin downtime!

BEN: Yeah could you believe it! Figured I have served admirably so the higher ups are givin me a breather, could definitely use it

REED: Awesome, so you comin down!?

BEN: Well duh! C'mon Captain Obvious, but I gotta make a detour by my Folks first

REED: Oh right I haven't gotten in touch with em since the last award ceremony for your medal

BEN: Yeah can you believe it! Little Sal is twice my size and he ain't even in his teens yet

REED: Guess it runs in your family

BEN: Right...although Unc ain't doin too good

REED: Hmmm, is his heart condition getting worse!?

BEN: Nah don't worry bout it, the Auto Shop's doin well another branch just opened up in the Bronx, My Aunt has her cousin's friend run the place

REED: Thinkin bout takin it over!?

BEN: Maybe, with Sal still at school and my Uncle goin down, god forbids if the worse happens Aunt Petunia's goin be on her own raisin that boy and trust me it ain't easy

REED: Hmmm look at you, Responsible Uncle Ben

BEN: C'mon cut it out! Jus lookin out for my family is all

REED: I hear ya

BEN: Also I gotta meet Brittany, she's a stock broker in New York

REED: Really!? How'd you manage that catch!?

BEN: Easy! cuz I'm Ben Friggin Grimm...besides I gotta give ya some new pointers buddy

REED: Nah I'm good...

BEN: What a load of bull Reed, the last girl you had was Ren and that was in high school

REED: Not true! There's also um Shiela...and um...Mary..

BEN: Stop lyin they were your lab partners and they were usin you to pass their exams, jesus Reed your'e lettin me down again

REED: Alright I admit it...there's not much for me in the field of romance

BEN: You don't know that! All you need is a little of Benny Boy's Teachin of How to Score hot babes and you'll be swimmin in..

REED: Ben! C'mon man! Anyways let me know when your'e in town, I can show you our project, introduce you to the Head Scientist and maybe that'll convince you...how long are you stayin for!?

BEN: Ah jus 2 weeks at most, I'll let you know when I'm in town...be seeyin ya buddy

REED: You too Ben, take care

As Reed hung up his cellphone he turned and saw Sue staring at him with a clipboard on her hand

REED: Oh you were waitin for me!?

SUE: Um...yes, the experiment is about to start shortly

REED: Oh the 1st trial with Bobbi, how is he!?

SUE: Well the chimp is scared..but it'll be fine, I hope

REED: It will be

SUE: Right, Um...who was that on the phone you were talking to!?

REED: Oh it's an old friend of mine, we go way back...actually I wanted him to meet you and your Dad

SUE: Meet my us, why!?

REED: Well we're still looking for a pilot to test this thing right!? He's a pilot in the Air Force, he's swingin by for a couple of days and I figured he'd come visit and scope out our project

SUE: Really!?

REED: Well It's good that I'm tellin you now, since it would be kinda rude of me to recommend a pilot without you and your dad going over his portfolio

SUE: No...it's quite alright Reed, I've been meaning to tell you that so far so good there's no anomalys, I'm impressed with HERBIE, he really sorts out those calculations

REED: Yeah he does...I gotta admit, you sure don't look like a scientist

SUE (turns forward to face Reed): Ohh really!? And what do I look like to you!?

REED (blushing): Ahhh Ummm someone who's not that into science...well I figured a vision of beauty such as yourself doesn't need to dabble in a boring field

SUE: Hmph! Well looks can be deceiving...don't always judge a book by it's cover

REED: Right...I guess your Dad probably had you and your brother get involved in all of this

SUE: Yeah he's the main reason why I wanted to be a Scientist in the first place, we did alot of experiments growing up

REED: Yeah me too, well my Dad and I actually...Moms jus watches most of the time

SUE: Really!? That's sweet...your folks still alive!?

REED (sad): Um...well unfortunately not, My father died before my brother was born

SUE: Oh you have a brother!?

REED: Uh yeah...he died too

SUE (shocked): Oh! Oh my! I'm so sorry

REED: It's quite alright, it's not that recent...it's jus..well you know

SUE: And your Mom!? Please don't tell me...

REED: No No she's fine...actually she's takin a pottery class as we speak heh! heh!

Sue on seeing Reed look crest fallen after telling her about his losses started to open up more to him

SUE: You know...we don't really talk much about our Mother...but I can still see it in his eyes

REED: Your Dad!?

SUE: Yes...He misses her alot

REED: Um If I may, how'd she...

SUE: She died after having us

REED: Oh my...I'm...I don't know what to say...

SUE: It's alright, apparently when she was having me and Johnny the Doctors told her it would prove risky...she was ailing at the time, it's kinda of a wonder how she carried us full term

REED: Hmph that's rough that the pregnancy endangered her life

SUE: Yeah it was either us or her

REED: Yeah...I get it...sorry bout that...

SUE: It's okay though, I feel as though she's watching over us, you know doing this experiment...I'd just wish...

REED (looks at Sue): Hey It's okay...from the looks of it, we're doin fine...it's always a pleasure workin with you Susan

SUE (now looking at Reed): Likewise Reed..

Just then Johnny interrupted

JOHNNY: Yo! Hate to break up the staring contest but Dad's waiting on you two

SUE: Oh right! Let's go

As the three made their way to the chamber Johnny pulled Reed aside

JOHNNY: Dude I see what you did back there!

REED: Huh!? Did what!?

JOHNNY: C'mon real smooth going for the lost loved one angle, now my sister's giving you ga ga eyes

REED: What! Come on Johnny, you know me...I respect her relationship with Victor

JOHNNY: True..the real question is does she!? Heh! Heh!

REED: What's that suppose to mean!?

They made their way to a massive room where the completed machine stood in the middle with a chimpanzee placed inside wearing an outfitted space suit for protection. Reed, Sue and Johnny then went to another section which provided protection should any explosion occur, inside that room they can monitor the experiment. Victor was already at the controls where Reed went to join him, Dr. Storm was now watching the setup for the first trail being completed as his daughter handed him the clipboard. They were not the only ones inside that small section, there were two Military Personnel along with a Scientist from N.A.S.A. and a tall, attractive yet stern looking woman wearing a blue outfit with a eagle tag wear the acronym SHIELD was placed underneath, she had her hair tied in a pony tail and was also watching intently. Johnny took notice of her beauty and tried to make a play for her.

JOHNNY: Hey Ma'am you from N.A.S.A as well!? Haven't see your pretty face around here!?

WOMAN: You can say that...are you one of the scientists working on this!?

JOHNNY: Actually...I'm the Head of this project, if you want I could show you some of our work, you know in more quiet setting after this is all over

WOMAN (chuckling): Really!? You!? The Head Honcho of this whole operation

JOHNNY: Why is that so hard to believe!?

WOMAN (watches him up and down): Well for starters...your appearance

JOHNNY: Hey is it a crime to have good looks, charm and intellect!?

WOMAN: Well you can't have it all...anyways shouldn't you be at the fore-front, your experiment is about to commence

JOHNNY: Really!? Oh crap! Right!

As Johnny was about to head to the front he turned back to ask for her name by introducing himself

JOHNNY: I'm Johnny Storm by the way and you are!?

WOMAN: I know who you are Mr. Storm...

JOHNNY: Okay...your'e gonna leave me hangin or are you gonna tell me your name!?

WOMAN (sighs): It's Maria Hill

JOHNNY: Cool, pleasure to meet you Ms. Hill, gotta get back

Then Reed spoke into a small mic to signal the begining of the test

REED: Okay HERBIE begin activating the module

HERBIE: Activation commencing i 1

The machine powered on and lights from the massive device begin to flicker, everyone inside the small section placed their goggles on as the lights grew brighter and brighter almost blinding the entire room. There was a loud whirring noise coming from the machine and then a huge rumble which startled Dr. Storm's guests.

DR. STORM: Nothing to worry about, it's all part of the process

N.A.S.A. SCIENTIST: Really Dr. Storm!? God I hope this doesn't get any worse!?

REED: How are we lookin HERBIE!?

HERBIE: So far no anamolies, commencing second phase, reality shift commencing i 1

Then another loud whirring noise was heard and then a big flash bang noise was made that almost blinded everyone as light now filled the entire room and then all of sudden the room went dark for a moment. There was a minute of silence as smoke now filled the room, people can be heard coughing loudly.

DR. STORM: Did it work!?

SUE: OH MY GOD!?

Just then the smoke cleared and there's no sign of the machine in the middle of the room.

REED: HERBIE! Any signal!?

There was no answer for awhile

REED: HERBIE!?

VICTOR: Tch! Damn! I don't even know what's going on anymore!

REED (typing on laptop): Wait up! Jus gimme a minute...there! HERBIE we good!?

HERBIE: Oh my apologies..yes...I'm detecting a faint signal

REED: Can we pinpoint and retreive it!?

HERBIE: Yes now activating retrieval, commencing i 1

Just then sudden shake came rumbling the room, then in an instant flash a small blue light which looked liked a rip appeared out of thin air and then grew larger and wider until it took form, added to this it was causing a massive quake almost damaging the room as pieces of the ceiling were falling off.

DR. STORM: Don't panic folks we're secure inside this chamber

MARIA HILL: Tch! Yeah right!

Then a big blue bubble now appeared and then it evaporated to reveal the machine now covered in dust and was smoking immensely as the pilot cockpit opened to reveal the chimpaneze bawling loudly and screaming to note that it's alive and most importantly survived the trail.

DR. STORM (tearing up): I don't believe it...I can't...we...we did it...hah! hah!

REED (beaming with pride): We did it folks!

VICTOR (smiling): Looks like we did!

The two hugged each other to celebrate their successful trail attempt

JOHNNY: Aww Hell yeah! Told you, my shit always works!

SUE (breathes huge sigh of relief): Whew! Thank God...phase one is successful

MILITARY PERSONNEL: Well I gotta admit Dr. Storm looks like you've got something promising here

N.A.S.A. PERSONNEL: Likewise...we need the footage taken from the module during it's teleportation sequence

DR. STORM: Will do...some one get that chimp outta there!

REED: Oh right, come on Victor!

The two scientists went down to the chamber to pull their chimpanzee out of the machine, but to their horror and disgust they noticed that half of the chimp's body was burnt off showing bones and burnt muscle, this made Reed vomit and Victor was shock with what he just witnessed

DR. STORM: What's wrong you two!? What happened to Bobbi!?

VICTOR: I don't think you'll want to see this...

Then Dr. Storm along with Sue, Johnny and the rest of invited guests went down to take a look and was disgusted themselves. The Military Personnel now shook their heads and the N.A.S.A Scientist had a similar reaction to Reed puking on the floor

JOHNNY: Holy Shit! (goes off to throw up)

MILITARY PERSONNEL: Hmmm still too hazardous for human trails

DR. STORM: Damn it! We're close

N.A.S.A SCIENTIST: No...nope...this teleportation travel, opening up some sorta gate to another dimension has serious ramifications...it's still too risky

Sue saw her Father looked disappointed at their remarks but she knew they were right, it's still too hazardous to attempt human trails despite the device functioning. Just then the lady who Johnny was making a play for made a phone call on her cell to notify whoever it was on the other end of the experiment gone wrong.

MARIA HILL (on her cellphone): Hmph...from the looks of it, it's nothing too dire at least for now (she turned to watch at Johnny)..you alright there cowboy!?

JOHNNY (giving a thumbs up): I'm fine...just fine...

The invited guests along with Ms. Hill left the room to leave Dr. Storm to ponder on what just happened, Sue could tell he was upset about this disaster and she made a move to comfort him

SUE: Dad it's gonna be alright, it's just a mis-step

DR. STORM: Tch! Yeah a life-threatening one if you ask me...this is getting to be too risky, from the looks of things I wouldn't be surprised if they pulled the plug on us

VICTOR: It's too soon for that, besides the machine clearly works...we've made a huge breakthrough

REED: Yeah Victor's right...we just need to look at a modified suit and probably redesign the machine with a more robust material like admantium or vibranium

DR. STORM: Great more money!

SUE: Come on Dad cheer up, it's not the end yet we can still pull through

JOHNNY: Yeah as Reed said earlier we need more robust material for the teleportation process, cause from the looks of it it ain't safe inside that chamber

DR. STORM: Well let's get to it then, we've got alot of ground to cover...I'll try to smoothen things out with both N.A.S.A and the Pentagon, hopefully they would look at the prospect that

we were successful with the teleportation , but first let's take a look at the footage of where it went

The team of Scientists then went to the floor below where the Audio Visual Room was situated, Dr. Storm took a camcorder from Bobbi's space-suit and connected it to a large monitor and turned on the camcorder to view what was recorded during the teleportation sequence.

DR. STORM: Let's see what we have here

The monitor shows Bobbi's view from inside the cockpit of the machine. The screen shows the reaction after the machine disappeared from inside the Building and now into Deep Space where the atmosphere was visually colourful. Different clouds and gases were mixing to form unique colours and patterns, then it occured that the machine was not just floating in space but above the stratosphere of another planet. Reed was now checking his laptop with HERBIE giving out the exact location pinpointed earlier.

HERBIE: Dr. Richards, based on the location we pinpointed earlier this machine is approximately 10,000 lightyears away from the solar system

REED (shocked): What!? How far in space did it teleport too!?

HERBIE: I am trying to pinpoint the exact star cluster, hopefully I can extrapolate that information and give you which region in the Milky Way the device was floating from and what planet was nearby in that region

VICTOR (impressed with HERBIE's analysis): I'm a bit jealous Reed...didn't know your A.I. can break down such intricate data

REED: Yeah I know, tryin to program mathematical equations relating to space is hard, but doable

The the screen show a bright flash and suddenly from inside the cockpit the machine began to shake and rumble and now from inside there were flames causing Bobbi to scream and panic

JOHNNY: What the hell just happened!?

DR. STORM: Something attacked our machine...I wonder, it could be a meteor or a passing comet

SUE: I doubt it, at this trajectory

JOHNNY: C'mon there a lot of stuff floating in space, asteroids, destroyed star systems, we can't tell

DR. STORM: Well the fact remains that we now know something struck our machine when it teleported

SUE: Probably thought we're being too nosey

VICTOR: Regardless, this is amazing nonetheless...we have to run a 2nd trail, this time with a human pilot and not some dumb ape

JOHNNY: Hey Bobbi ain't no dumb ape!

SUE: Seriously Victor!? It's too soon...besides it's risky

REED: Not to mention that both N.A.S.A and the Military wouldn't approve human travel trails until the process itself doesn't endanger life

VICTOR: Then we go ourselves, Johnny and I could come with a more stable and robust design for the cockpit and retro fit it to the machine and make additional ones

DR. STORM: You want to go and explore for yourself eh Victor!?

SUE: This sounds dangerous, why can't we input HERBIE and have him pilot it, Reed could monitor and control the machine through HERBIE from our end

REED: Yeah I like Sue's idea, sounds safe...the only problem is signalling and reception, I don't know where and how far the next teleportation trail could take our machine

JOHNNY: Tch! I second that...don't wanna end up with a scorched bottom half

DR. STORM: Well to be optimistic we have clear proof that we can travel to distant galaxies via teleportation...we just need to make it more secure

Dr. Storm took the camcorder from the monitor and made his way out of the Audio Visual Room, the others followed suit and went to their respective work stations to immediately begin work on a 2nd trail. Victor then pulled Johnny aside to have a quick chat about the 2nd test trail

VICTOR: Hey Umm Johnathan!

JOHNNY: Sup Vic!

VICTOR: About the cockpit, I think we should still retrofit it

JOHNNY: Huh!? Why!? Didn't We just agreed to use HERBIE to pilot the machine!?

VICTOR: I know I know but just in case, what just happened brought about a significant turn of events and we need to hasten our progress

JOHNNY: Hmmmm alrighty, lemme run it by Sue and Dad first, designing and retro-fitting it will take alot of work

VICTOR: Umm..actually I was thinking it's a little pet project just between us huh!?

JOHNNY (watching Victor in a puzzled manner): Pet project!? Tch! Alright whatever!

VICTOR: Splendid! I'll call you later

Buzzing noise of Victor's cell phone

VICTOR: Oh I've got to take this, we'll meet up when I am ready

JOHNNY: Yeah sure man

VICTOR (speaking latverian): What is it!?

VOICE (speaking latverian): Just wanted to say that the pictures you sent proved valid, we're almost done with designing our own

VICTOR (speaking latverian): You might want to put a hold on that

VOICE (speaking latverian): What seems to be the problem!?

VICTOR (speaking latverian): The process was successful unfortunately it is still unsafe for travel

VOICE (speaking latverian): How bad is it!?

VICTOR (speaking latverian): Life-threatening...we're going to do another trail but with A.I. but I'm going ahead to push for human trails, we need to be one step ahead in development

VOICE (speaking latverian): You seem eager Victor, I wonder what could've brought about this change huh!?

VICTOR (speaking latverian): What!? What do you mean!? I'm working my ass of for you and you suspect me of something!?

VOICE (speaking latverian): Of course not Victor...as long as you remember where your loyalties lie

VICTOR (speaking latverian): Trust me once this project is over, Latveria would have their own teleportation machine and you'll have me to thank for it

VOICE (speaking latverian): I know you will not fail Latveria

VICTOR (speaking latverian): As long as the government hold up their end of the bargain and restore my wealth and honour

SUE: Hey Babe!

Just then Victor heard a voice calling him which made him jump with fright and he turned to notice Sue standing behind him

VICTOR: Gaaahh! Oh it's you...sorry dear

SUE: Oh no, I didn't notice you were on a call...is it your mother again!?

VICTOR: Ummm...yes, she just wanted to know how things are going with me

SUE: Well that's very sweet of her, is it okay if I say hello!?

VICTOR: Ahh.. she's really feeling under the weather, so another time maybe!?

SUE (a bit shocked & confused): Ummm okay then, fine...you'll meet me at the lunch room!?

VICTOR: Of course, I'll be there

VOICE (speaking latverian): Who was that!?

VICTOR (speaking latverian): It's no one important, anyway I'll let you know of our progress

VOICE (speaking latverian): to our Motherland

But Victor hung up the phone cutting the other person off. He then went down the lunch room area to meet with Sue who was drinking green tea, he walked up to her and embraced her with a loving kiss. For moment everything seemed blissfully prefect until Sue broke off and asked Victor a question which caught him off guard a bit.

SUE (kissing Victor's neck): Hey babe...

VICTOR: Yes...

SUE: I wanna ask you something

VICTOR (He began to kiss on her neck): Go on...

SUE: Johnny told me you wanted to retro-fit another cockpit to push for a human pilot, why do it!?

Victor was stunned, he should've been wiser than that, apparently trusting Johnny was too much.

VICTOR: Um well...yeah, you've seen what just happened

SUE: Yeah we all saw babe, the device worked but at the cost of Bobbi's life, we can't put a person in there!

VICTOR: It's a minor error which can be easily be rectified, we just need to design thermal and aero-dynamic suits and proper metallic shielding

SUE: Wow! Since when are you this eager!?...usually you'd be more laid back but your'e acting different now

Victor then stands infront of Sue looking at her face to face

VICTOR: My dear Susan, this project has alot riding on it for me as well as yourself and your family and upon seeing this contraption properly function without any device failure aside from Bobbi almost being burnt to a crisp is a huge leap forward...all we need to do now is to add more layers to the machine for added security during the teleportation sequence

SUE: Wow! Your'e really serious about this, well we might have a problem in getting some one to pilot our machine when it teleports plus we have to be mindful of that pilot's safety

VICTOR: I know, trying it with HERBIE would prove a bit difficult, I think we should proceed with the 2nd trail using a human pilot

SUE: Well we gotta find one who's willing to join our venture

VICTOR: Why can't we go as well after all we've been developing this for months, years now...I think we deserve an opportunity too

SUE: Hmmmm...I'll think it over

VICTOR: Susan please, we don't have much time to think and plan, we're operating on a clock

SUE: I know Victor! This project takes alot out of us you know!

VICTOR: Alright! I'm sorry, I apologize for that...I just...

SUE: I know Victor...let's just get back out to work before everyone notices

VICTOR: Fine...I'll call you later

SUE: You better!

The a few days passed as Reed was checking his calender and marking off the days up to the date which stated 2nd trial and three days behind it marked Ben's return trip. The development was tedious but all the more rewarding as Dr. Storm gave them the good news that both N.A.S.A and the U.S. Dept of Defence were providing additional funds seeing that the device actually worked. The money was used to purchase adamantium shielding plates along with vibranium laced cabin chambers to retrofit a pilot cockpit for the machine. This was necessary for security due to the previous trail endangering Bobbi's life, the team decided to use HERBIE as Reed installed his A.I. software into the machine and tested it to ensure HERBIE was fully operational and online. The Team chemistry changed for the better albeit silghtly as Sue and Reed were in the lunch room busy working on giving HERBIE certain protocols to control the machine, whilst Victor and Johnny were designing and creating the cockpits to be placed inside the teleportation device. Reed noticed Sue was becoming somewhat distant as the 2nd trial date was almost here, despite this they seemed to be getting closer and closer as they always have animated scientific debates as well as debates on other topics namely literature and arts.

REED: What!? T.S. Elliot stated that crap!?

SUE: It's true, look it up or do you hate it that I'm right about 99.9% of the time

REED: Oh Puh-Lease! That's jus a one off

SUE: Don't believe me!? Fine (pulls out her cell phone to look up T.S. Elliot then shows Reed) here you go, see for yourself

Reed then reads the information presented to him by Sue and then his face went sullen and somewhat crestfallen

REED: Damn seriously!?

SUE (giggling): Heh! Heh! Told you!

REED (smirking): A'ight you got me beat there

SUE (breathed a deep sigh): Hmph...

REED: Everything alright!?

SUE: Huh!? Umm yeah everything's fine...

REED: Oh okay cool, cool

SUE: Well if your'e inquiring about Me and Victor! It's okay for now...

REED: Well I hope so, you guys are the talk of the lab

SUE: Excuse me!?

REED: Oh! I guess that was meant to be a secret as well

SUE: Great We look that obvious!?

REED: Only to a select few, I doubt your Father notices

SUE: As if, he's more focused on this project now because of the first trail run...ever since you came we've been making a huge leap forward...I must say, I'm a bit surprised

REED: And you said that I wouldn't be able to keep up with development

SUE: Okay fine! You're a valuable asset to me...I mean to us, to this Team...I meant...err...

REED: I get where your'e comin from Sue...um...thanks...

The Room went silent for awhile then suddenly Reed's cellphone went off ringing, Reed saw the Caller I.D. saying Ben and he immediately answered

REED: Yo Ben! What's happenin!?

BEN: Hey Buddy! I'm here!

REED: Here!? Whaddaya mean here!? Here where!?

BEN: New York silly! What'are ya deaf!?

REED: What!? How'd get here so fast!? I thought you'd be relieved of duty on the 29th!

BEN: Let's jus say I got off real early on good behaviour heh! heh! Figured I'd surprise you

REED: Cool you still at the airport!?

BEN: Nah I'm makin my way down by my folks, then I'm gonna go meet Brittany

REED: Nice! Your'e gonna stop by my lab and see what the project's all about

BEN: Yeah Yeah...about that we're gonna have a talk bout that astronaut gig

REED: Why!? What happened!?

BEN: Turns out I didn't make the cut, to think I aced the space pilot exams, but they shortlisted someone else instead

REED: Damn...that sucks man

BEN: Tch! No worries, anyways I'll call you later so we can meet up, be seeyin ya buddy!

REED: You too Ben, lookin forward to it!

SUE: Is that your pilot friend again!?

REED: Yeah it's Ben alright, funny that he's in town, you know I've known him since junior high, we didn't get off to a great start though but eventually things worked out, strange huh!?

SUE: You can say that

REED: I had already emailed you his profile earlier last week, I know we might still be in contention for a human pilot and I figured he's good enough for the job

SUE: Well Dad was perusing some N.A.S.A astronaut profiles but since we've decided to use your A.I. I doubt your friend will be necessary

REED: Don't be too certain on that, cause seems like Victor is gun-ho bout fixin the machine and addin extra layer of ray-shieldin for the next trail, it's as if he seriously wants to go

SUE: Yeah...I get that vibe off of him too, I'm glad I'm not the only one noticing it

REED: Listen let's jus get through with this 2nd test phase and see where it goes from here

SUE: Agreed

Then Johnny burst in the lunch room area to notify them that the 2nd trail is about to commence

JOHNNY: Hey! I was looking all over the building for you two!?

SUE: Jesus Johnny! We're in the lunch room...where else you'd think we'll be!?

JOHNNY: Don't know...probably in the restroom (winking at Reed)

SUE (glared at her twin brother): We'll be there in 5!

JOHNNY: Sheesh alright already! Jus don't burn my face off with your death stare

Johnny then immediately left them to head back up to the 2nd trail area

SUE: Dr. Richards, shall we!?

RICHARD (chuckling): Yes we shall

The two went to the testing area where the rest of team stood. Dr. Storm along with his son Johnny was monitoring from the small section while Victor was at the controls. Reed and Sue noticed that HERBIE had already activated the machine and was awaiting Victor's input to intiate teleportation sequence. Then HERBIE initiated the countdown as the team began to put on their goggles to prevent being blinded by the oncoming flashing lights flickering off from the machine.

DR. STORM (looks at Reed and Sue): You guys are late to the party

SUE: Sorry Dad, are you sure we should be doing this!?

DR. STORM: Why not!?

REED: Well your daughter and I analysed some of the logistics in signalling to communicate with HERBIE when he teleports to the other side, the only problem is that we don't where he'll end up and if that region in space or sub-space has signalling or possible reception for us to pick up HERBIE.

SUE: If we don't have good reception then we can't access the machine nor can we monitor, all we'll be getting is small amount of data...it's too slow and somewhat tedious

DR. STORM: Then are you two suggesting that a human pilot may be necessary after all!?

Reed and Sue were silent for awhile, then Reed spoke

REED: Well actually Dr. Storm we wanna get at least 2 more days to come up with signal transmitter wide enough for us to pick up from our end, that transmitter will enable us to get access to HERBIE from our end

DR. STORM: Hmph...the timing though, it doesn't matter because this 2nd trail is long underway, look sharp

Reed and Sue focused their attention to the experiment being conducted as the machine began to spark up again, this time the reaction was much more tamed. There were less rumbling as now a huge massive surge of energy engulfed the room and a blinding light tear opened the room where the machine was running and the light expanded larger and larger covering the machine and then a big flash and an ear shattering burst rang out as the machine suddenly vanished in thin air.

JOHNNY: Whew! That went well

VICTOR: Shhh! I'm begining transmission to pinpoint signal and locate HERBIE...Reed I need your assistance on this

REED: on it!

Reed went over to where Victor was and began the to operate his laptop connected to the device to open signal broadcast to contact HERBIE.

REED: Okay...I activated the signal receiver from my end, let's hope we get a ping from the machine on the other

SUE: You think HERBIE will respond!?

REED: Very likely, it don't know how far it teleported or where...

Then Johnny heard something beeping and turned to Reed to notify him of what he had heard

JOHNNY: Hey Reed! I think I'm getting a signal, could be HERBIE!

DR. STORM: Quickly! Get in contact and see if we can bring HERBIE back, we don't want to lose him

VICTOR (typing heavily on another laptop): Already on it

Then the signal started to grow faint until the Team could hardly hear anything

VICTOR: Goddamnit! I knew some-one should've gone!

SUE: Whoa Victor! What is going on!?

REED: Relax...I can triangulate it's location, apparently it's coming from deep space but I can't tell where exactly, let's hope HERBIE didn't warp near a blackhole heh! heh!

VICTOR (deep breathing sigh of relief): Ahhh! Thank goodness Reed, let's see if we can teleport our machine back

The two genius scientist were hard at it until eventually Reed made a breakthrough before Victor did, which made Victor look at Reed in a jealous sort of way

REED: Got it...prepare for re-transmission and go!

Then a huge rumble occur shaking the foundations of the baxter building and the same flashing blue light appeared and this time it grew larger and faster than the first reaction until a loud bang echoed throughout the room and a huge thick cloud of smoke engulfed the area. There were sounds of lough coughing coming from the Team of Scientists as the smoke dissapated to reveal the machine. Reed immediately ran over to the machine to wake up HERBIE.

REED: Hey HERIE! HERBIE! C'mon man answer me! Don't leave me hangin now!

JOHNNY: Aw crap! I hope he's okay...

REED: He'll respond, just hang on for a sec...(walks over to his laptop to take out a flash drive and then proceeds to open up the cockpit and stick said flash drive inside it)

SUE: Reed your'e going to reboot him!?

REED: Not really jus a pick me up...

VICTOR: Careful don't what to loose whatever data he might have picked up

REED: I know Victor I know, there we go!

The cockpit powered back on as the machine started to power up and then HERBIE's voice came out

HERBIE: Good Day Dr. Richards, I see that you've engaged my failsafe protocol

REED: Yeah I figured that might happen, good thing I pre-installed your safety net into the machine

HERBIE: Indeed you did, thanks to that I have retained valuable data from the other side including what region in space and what planets surrounding it...

This news excited the Team

DR. STORM: Fascinating, how far are you from the Solar System when you teleported!?

HERBIE: I estimated at 30,000 lightyears from planet earth

This piece of news of how far HERBIE teleported even shocked them more and brought about cheerful reactions from everyone

HERBIE: Apparently there are dead planets surrounding that region of sub-space, there are also high levels of radioactivity surrounding these dead planets

REED: Radioactivity!?

HERBIE: Yes...I've managed to make a scan albeit it may have compromised some of my data receptors

DR. STORM: Um HERBIE if I may, by chance is the radiation surrounding those dead planets responsible for providing you a signal to contact us from your end

HERBIE: It is possible that the signalling could be a result of that radioactive wave

VICTOR: This is interesting, radiation...apparently it's powerful enough to destroy planets is there any source of this!?

HERBIE: Unfortunately it was hard to trace, further exploration is required

JOHNNY (smiling): Well I gotta say, this calls for a celebration guys!

SUE (also smiling): Indeed it does!

The guys were all smiles and cheers as Reed and Johnny high fived each other, Sue hugged her Dad and then Victor shook Reed's hand. Then Johnny went off into the lunch room to celebrate with the other scientists and engineers along with his Father. This leaves Reed, Victor and Sue in the room.

VICTOR: I must admit Reed, you've somehow managed to impress an intellect such as myself

REED: Hey likewise, if it weren't for you pickin up the signal in the first place I wouldn't be able to pinpoint and trap the signal to locate HERBIE and retrieve him

VICTOR: Well then, I'd best be off...I've got to go

REED: Oh right..I know you and Sue (winking at Victor)

Just then Sue as if on cue was waiting for Victor whilst Reed went to the machine to check on HERBIE and also to ensure everything was okay with the machine but in reality he was evasdropping on Sue and Victor's conversation

SUE: Hey! We did it babe!

VICTOR: Yes...I believe we did...

SUE: Say...um wanna go celebrate!?

VICTOR (smiling then he bows his head down this somewhat alerted Sue): Ah...Umm...I may have to put that on hold...

SUE: What!? I don't understand...what's wrong!?

VICTOR: Ummm something came up, let's just say things aren't going so great with my work permit...and I have to treat with it urgently

SUE (disappointed look): oh...I see, will you be out of the country!?

VICTOR: No...no it's nothing too serious, it's a small discrepancy...and I have to get that sorted out, this is also part of the reason why I want to ensure this project comes off successfully

SUE: No...it's it's okay, you'll call me!?

VICTOR: Of course, I will make it up to you tomorrow...I swear

SUE: It's okay Victor...go on ahead

Victor then headed off briskly to go the U.S. Immigration Centre. On seeing this Reed went up to Susan to try and cheer her up

REED: Hey, um your'e gonna okay!?

SUE: It's fine Reed...besides, I've got more time to focus on getting the data from HERBIE and see what we've come up with

REED: Right! I mean exactly, I'll help with the analysis and report

SUE: Okay..that will be great, thanks Reed

REED: No problem...

Just then Reed cellphone rings off and he answered it

REED: Hello! Oh hey Ben..what!? you wanna meet in Times Square, man you sure like to be difficult...okay I'll get a cab

Then Dr. Storm came out from the lunch room and noticed Sue standing there looking upset whilst Reed was still on the phone chatting with Ben, he then walked up to talk to his daughter

DR. STORM: Hey Susan everything's alright, I believe I saw Victor heading out...

Sue still quiet with her face looking down on the floor trying not to meet her Father's gaze

DR. STORM: It's okay, you can celebrate with Johnny and me

SUE: Aww come on Dad, why does everyone feel I'm hurt by this...Victor always had this discrepancy with his visa

DR. STORM: You mean work permit

SUE: Ahh! Whatever!

DR. STORM: It's not the end of the world, besides Victor doesn't really rub me the right way...it's as if he's got alterior motives in conducting this experiment, still I'm grateful for his work

SUE: I know, I've been wondering myself...I just don't wanna pry into his private affairs

DR. STORM: But Honey aren't you two in a serious relationship!? Why hide yourself from your loved one...heck I remember your Mother and I shared all sorts of secrets between ourselves

SUE: Hmmmm well that's in your time, not now...sometimes people rather keep a few secrets or have a little alone time, might be good y'know

DR. STORM: Hmph! Keep telling yourself that dear, anyways Me and Johnny are heading down by the clam for a light beverage

SUE (angrily glaring at her Father): Oh great, another beer run! You two better not get drunk like the last time!

DR. STORM (raises hand in air to make solemn pledge): I promise, scouts honor

SUE: Tch! What am I gonna do with you!? Alright just call me to let me know you two are okay

DR. STORM: I'll call, don't wait up (kisses her on her cheek)

Then Dr. Storm went out along with Johnny on their beer run, as he departed Reed just finished his phone call with Ben

REED: Well unfortunately I gotta meet Ben at Times Square, I really wanna stay back and help you out with HERBIE and the data

SUE: It's okay Reed...I don't want to keep you from meeting your friend

REED: Hey! You know what!? You can come along with me!

SUE: Oh no, please I'd rather not, I've got alot on my plate

REED: Come on...besides it's alot of data to scan through and half of it is encoded which I already know is a pain in the ass, you could use the night out

SUE: Reed Seriously!? I'd much rather be inside working

REED: Well think of it this way...we might be in need of a pilot soon and my friend who happened to be a pilot is in town, we can kill two birds...you get to meet him in person so you've got an idea of who you might be workin with...it's up to you and your Dad

SUE (sighs): Alright...fine, let's go meet your friend

REED: Nice! I'll go grab my coat and yours

SUE: Okay, meet me out front

The next scene shifts to Victor heading down to a dingy bar in Long Island, he enters the bar and orders a cold beer and then takes a seat far off from where the other patrons at the bar were hanging around and talking. Just then another man who was a bit shorter and stocky, wearing a old blazer jacket with a Kangol cap entered and noticed Victor sitting down in far corner, he too ordered a cold beverage and then walked up and took a seat next to Victor.

SHORT GENTLEMAN (speaking latverian): I take it that no-one followed you!?

VICTOR (speaking latverian): Can't be too careful Bal, there may be S.H.I.E.L.D Shadow or C.I.A Sleeper agents nearby

BAL (speaking latverian & chuckling): Heh! Heh! sometimes the simple methods are usually the most effective, such as hiding in plain sight

VICTOR (speaking latverian): I hope your journey here wasn't too tiresome

BAL (speaking latverian): Da! It wasn't, so what's the status on project!? Did you make any significant breakthrough!?

VICTOR (speaking latverian): Yes we did, the teleportation sequence works...it's a bit shaky but it works nonetheless

BAL (speaking latverian): Good, Victor good, you've done your Motherland a huge service

VICTOR (speaking latverian): Now that I've delivered on my end I expect that my status and wealth be restored

BAL (speaking latverian): Not so fast my friend, there's still the element of human teleportation to be sorted out

VICTOR (speaking latverian & furious): What the hell more do you want!? (slams fist on table)

BAL (speaking latverian): Let's not make a scene, try to be discrete or you rather we converse outside!?

Victor was silent for a moment, he was pondering to himself about his situation with the government and his restoring his family's status and wealth

VICTOR (speaking latverian): As I've stated earlier the teleportation sequence is still too risky, human teleportation can have serious consequences but the technology is there and it is available, I've already sent over various files on the schematics and the equations to do this...if you allow me to aid in constructing one I will also render my services, after all it's for our Motherland to be victorious

BAL (speaking latverian): We still need to be certain that humans can teleport through this device you've helped created with the Americans, imagine what we can accomplish with that type of power

VICTOR (speaking latverian): We can attempt human trails back in Latveria...why do it here in the U.S.!?

BAL (speaking latverian): Our government needs to ensure that all trails be conducted in the U.S. if we conduct these experiments back home, eventually our neighbours along with other 1st World Nations will find out and we don't want to raise an international incident, should our testing go wrong

VICTOR (speaking latverian): I figured as much...so you want me to ensure that this experiment continues further in development!?

BAL (speaking latverian & chuckling): Da you've got it!

VICTOR (speaking latverian): Which means I wouldn't be relieved of my services and retain my status until this whole experiment is completely finished

BAL (speaking latverian): We need to be certain that all checks are balances are cleared Victor, it's just a minute insurance policy of ours...you'll understand

VICTOR (speaking latverian): I understand well enough...I'll be taking my leave

BAL (speaking latverian): You'll hear from us again, probably sooner than you think

VICTOR (speaking latverian): By that time I'll ensure that the human teleportation sequence is done and possible

BAL (speaking latverian): Let's hope so Victor

The two gentleman got up from the table and made their exit from the bar, unbeknownst to them was a lady who was there for the first teleportation trail wearing a track suit and shades with a NY Yankees cap to conceal her face. The woman was now finishing up her cup of coffee and got up from off the table to go and see where Victor and the guy went off, she then started to talk through her wristwatch

LADY: This is Maria Hill, suspect has already left the area

VOICE: Hmph...good job Ms. Hill, so far everything checks out, apparently this Victor is an exceptionally gifted hacker, he encrypted most of his files, but we've managed to decode some that we've intercepted

MARIA: Yeah I figured as much, he's a mole for the Latverian Government, apparently they're trying to construct a teleportation device of their own

VOICE: I wonder what for!?

MARIA: Well basically for war, I can only assume as much, besides it's a relatively small nation trying to rise in power by arming themselves with Nukes and other high tech weaponry...the government recently tried an attempted power grab for the Nation of Sokovia but was stopped short by the Avengers along with our Military Forces

VOICE: So why's Victor working for them!?

MARIA: Dunno...probably some deal or something, but keep me posted...I think we better shut down this experiment before it goes any further

VOICE: Agreed, I'll contact Director Fury, he'll arrange for the termination of this project and then we can move in on the mole

MARIA: What about the other scientists already working on this!?

VOICE: They'll be informed that the project is too risky and will be deemed illegal, we'll collaborate with Central Intelligence to place sanctions on Dr. Storm's experiments

MARIA: He might not like that

VOICE: Don't worry he along with the other group working with him will be fairly compensated

MARIA: Let's hope everything works out in the end, anyways I'm taking a jog...wanna keep track on our suspect, Maria Hill signing out!

VOICE: Over an Out Agent Hill!


	14. DATE NIGHT

Reed and Sue were in Times Square waiting for Ben to show up, they were standing infront of the Staples Centre trying to get through the throngs of people hustling and bustling their way about the city. Then amidst the bustling crowd Reed heard someone shout his name.

VOICE: Yo REED! REED!

Then Reed spotted Ben standing out of the crowd due to his massive build

REED: Hey Ben!

SUE (murmured): Whoa he's huge!

The two friends embraced each other in a brotherly hug.

BEN: Hey Buddy! How's it goin!?

REED: Good! Good! I see your'e gettin beefier

BEN: Tch! What a load of bull, it's good seein ya Reed

REED: Likewise...heh! heh!

Ben then notices Sue standing at Reed's side

BEN (impressed): Whoa Reed! I gotta say congrats on baggin a beautiful lady, she's your girl I hope!?

REED: Ahh! No...Um...Sue this is my friend I was tellin you about earlier, Ben Grimm, he's a...

BEN: I got this buddy, Benjamin Jacob Grimm Ma'am, United States Airforce and Colonel (extends hand for a shake)

SUE (smiling): It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Grimm (takes it and shakes his hand),

BEN: Please call me Ben, is it okay if I call you Suzie!?

SUE: Heh! Fine by me Mr. Grimm...Ah I mean Ben

BEN: Nice, heh! heh!

SUE: Reed's been telling me alot about your exploits in the Air Force and your ambition to be an Astronaut

BEN: Sheez Reed you've been spillin everything have you!?

SUE: Don't worry he only mentioned the good stuff

BEN: Heh! Heh! Yeah been sorta of an ambition of mine ya know

SUE: That's good to hear

BEN: So your'e one of Reed's co-workers on this secret science project of his!?

SUE (smirking): I wouldn't say co-worker, I'm one of the Directors of the project so you can say I'm more like his Supervisor

BEN: Oh I see, so you basically get to boss him around huh!?

SUE (smiling): Yeah pretty much

BEN: Niiiicccceeeeee!

REED: yeah fine, rub it in why don't ya! I tell you she can be a task-master when she's ready

Sue gave Reed a sharp knowing glance

REED: Orrrrrr an understanding and comprising boss heh! heh!

BEN: Eitherway I hope this project of yours works out, ever since Reed took that offer he's been harpin on bout it especially workin with you

SUE: Really!? Reed's mentioned me alot!?

BEN: Oh yeah, your'e the hot topic...I swear I know more about you before I actually meet you, funny huh!?

REED: Jesus Ben I'm standing right here!

BEN (ignoring Reed): Hey you guys wanna grab a bite to eat!?

REED: Actually I wanted to show you where I work and also show you the project if that's alright with Sue

SUE: Well I don't mind getting something to eat first and then we can go to the Baxter Building afterwards

BEN: Cool! Sounds like a plan! Let's go! Brittany's been tellin me bout this new place that sells the best Shwarma

The three went out and grab a bit of shwarma to eat while dining Ben was telling Sue stories about them meeting up for the first time and how Ben was always helping Reed with his experiments in college along with some of them almost endangering him, that momemnt Sue felt most relaxed especially when it comes to making Reed the butt of her and Ben's jokes on Reed's attitude to being proven wrong, Ben noticed that Sue was very comfortable around Reed and momentarily left them to make a phone call to his girlfriend Brittany.

SUE: Wow! Your'e friend is something else

REED: I know right!

SUE: I didn't peg you for cutting classes to go on a beer run with Ben

REED: Hey most of those classes were easy, besides it would be boring in there so goin for a beer run with Ben was a breath of fresh air

SUE: You and alcohol...I can't imagine that

REED: Yeah...there was that one time I got drunk

Sue in shock when Reed stated that

REED: What!? I'm sure you've gotten drunk at least once!

SUE: Yeah most of the times...but you, I always pegged you for being a bookworm and staying indoors

REED: Well as you once told me don't judge a book first without reading it!

This remark made Sue burst out with laughter

SUE (laughing): Seriously!? Reed that's the most simple saying...it's don't judge a book by it's cover silly!

Then Ben came back from his phone call to meet with Sue and Reed

BEN: Hey you two ready to show me this Baxter Project or whatever you call it!?

REED: Yeah, it's the Baxter Building Ben and it's where we're conducting our project

BEN: Right right...let's go

Ben left a tab on the counter and the three made their way to the Baxter Building.

On their arrival Ben saw the massive towering building looming over New York which made him gasp in awe at it's size

BEN: Damn that's one tall Building! You guys tryin to give Tony Stary competition!?

REED: Come on in Ben we'll show you the way

Reed and Sue lead Ben into the Building and down to the Science Lab where the Machine now stood with HERBIE doing background checks on the status of said machine.

REED: Hey HERBIE we're back! How's the machine lookin!?

HERBIE: Fine, so far all systems seemed to be functioning at regular levels, chances of probable abnormalities average at 25% at best, Oh it's good to see you Ben!

BEN: Heh! Hey HERBIE, you never forget a face do ya!?

HERBIE: I see that time has been far kinder to you than to me

BEN: Awww come on you know me! Been keepin fit ever since I started the Military

SUE: Wow HERBIE recognizes your friend as well!?

REED: Of course, HERBIE's A.I. has a vast data array for facial recognition

SUE: I see...impressive

BEN (watching at the machine): So this is the dew-hickey you want piloted!?

SUE: Well...for now HERBIE's stationed inside to navigate the machine, but we're thinking of sending a person inside as well

BEN: Hmph, that's risky, so far no-one's piloted this thing

REED: Yeah...um we actually placed a chimp we called Bobbi as a test pilot, that didn't go so well

SUE: It was our first trial, we didn't know that the machine would end up in some hostile region of space

REED: But now we're well equipped and better prepared

BEN: Seriously!? Reed no offence but I still think it's a bit too risky

SUE: I figured as much...I was afraid of that idea, but Victor might be the only one a bit upset

BEN: Who's Victor!?

REED: That's another colleague of mine, he's also workin on the teleportation sequence

BEN: Tch! Sounds like a swell guy...so you figured with someone behind this thing you'll be able to navigate the other side of space or wherever it'll teleport

SUE: That's the idea, but to accomplish that will be problematic for us especially given our recent budget constraints, this is the best we can do for now

BEN: Hmph, well at least it works! Right Reed!?

REED: Of course! What!? You think I'll blow this up don't you!?

BEN (Hands in the air): Hey I didn't say anything, I'm jus makin sure

Then they heard the door opened and Victor walked in the lab where the three of them stood now turned to face Victor.

VICTOR: Oh Susan! Your'e still here..and your'e with Reed (turns and sees Ben standing next to the machine). I didn't know you've brought an uninvited guest

SUE: Actually we did invite him here...

The Ben chimed in cutting of Sue from giving her explanation to Victor

BEN: Yeah! Reed sent out an invitation said you might need someone to pilot this machine...you mus be Victor right!?

VICTOR: Yes...Dr. Victor Von Doom, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Reed (extends hand to Ben)

BEN (shakes Victor's hand): Ben Grimm, oh and I'm Reed's best friend NOT some acquaintance

REED: Ahhh...well I'm glad we've all met, Victor Sue's been tellin me you might wanna get someone to pilot it so I figured Ben can do it, I've already shared his profile with the Team

VICTOR: I've seen it, unfortunately I didn't see any history of testing for N.A.S.A space projects, you know we need someone with a certain level of experience for this project to guide us

This snide remark riled up Ben as he got up infront of Victor's face match his physique against Victor's, Reed could've sworn Ben was about to punch him in the face, Sue noticed this too and immediately stepped to the side of Victor.

BEN: Hey Buddy, I've been flying all types of aircrafts for most of my adult life and once it's got a cockpit, I could fly it

VICTOR: I see...although, this isn't just an ordinary aircraft, this thing will take us lightyears ahead in space travel, think you can cope!?

BEN (staring at Victor): Well I recommend you give me a chance and you'll see for yourself

VICTOR (watching Ben's gaze): Hmph, oddly enough I was going to recommend someone else for the job, but the decision rests with Sue and her Father

BEN (smirking): Well lucky you ain't either of em

Sue then finally spoke after that intense exchange between Victor and Ben

SUE: Umm babe!? Did you get through with everything!?

VICTOR: Ah yes dear I did...it wasn't too serious after all, say the night is still young and it's a good thing I've managed to sort out this problem early...wanna head out for a night cap!?

Sue then turned to watch Reed and Ben, her eyes were now focused on Reed's who tried his best not to meet her stare

SUE: Ummm...well me and Reed were going to start the data analysis from what HERBIE would've collected when he teleported across there...

VICTOR: Oh I see...well then If you want to continue...

Then Reed said something that made Ben facepalm from behind him

REED: Ah no it's alright Victor...you guys can go have the night out...I figured you two want a chance to celebrate given the recent success we had with HERBIE

VICTOR (face brightens): Ah good looking out Reed! Well Susan let's not delay any further...shall we!?

SUE (a bit upset): Um...yeah, let's go...Reed, Ben it's been a pleasure

BEN: Hope to see you soon Suzie!

REED: Yeah I'll see you tomorrow

Sue and Victor then left the Building to go out and celebrate leaving Reed and Ben in the lab

BEN: Reed! What the hell was that!?

REED: What!? What are you talkin about Ben!?

BEN: Ugghhhhh! Jeez Louise! The lovely lady was givin you an openin...don't tell me you didn't noticed that, did you!?

REED: Opening!? Opening to what!?

BEN: To blow off Mr. Too Smooth for Shit and hang out with you

REED: What!? Ben...Victor's her boyfriend I'm not gonna intrude on their relationship

BEN: Seriously she's datin that piece of shit!? Anyways you ain't intrudin on nothing Reed cuz last I check I didn't see any ring on her finger

REED: Oh come on Ben! Like I have a shot with her! You've seen how beautiful she is...I can't compete with that! She's a ten

BEN: True...she's actually alot hotter than that but yeah, so what!? You don't realize it yet do ya!?

REED: Realize what Ben!?

BEN: That she's warmin up to ya, she already likes you...you jus gotta be confident enough to win her over

REED: What!? No!

BEN: Come on Reed give it a shot, whaddaya got to lose!?

REED: My dignity and self-respect for starters!

BEN: She doesn't know what she wants unless you man up and show her what she's been missin out on

REED: Ben...come on let's be real here, Victor's more her speed, he's tall, handsome, well toned, articulate and a genius, he's also...

BEN: Sheez I swear you were gonna marry the guy, he's crap Reed...and believe you me I know em when I see em, he's full of it

REED: Really!? What gave you that idea!?

BEN: Huh!? Are you friggin kiddin me!? First of all anyone with the name 'DOOM' is a HUGE red flag, second he's a dipshit for doubtin my skills and experience as a pilot and third he feels like he owns the building...does he!?

REED: No he doesn't, it's Sue's Dad that runs this complex besides earlier you said he sounds like a swell guy

BEN: I was jus bein nice Reed...now that I've met him, he's an obnoxious a-hole!

REED: Ben I know you mean well, but I'd rather much focus on my work

BEN: Tch! It's always you and this work huh!? Can you loosen up a bit for once in your life

REED: I already did, we hung out earlier with Sue

BEN: Auuuggggghhhh! I'm seriously gonna have to teach you all over again, I don't want you screwin this up like you did with Ren

REED: What!? Ren and I needed a break

BEN: Oh yeah how'd that work out!? Oh right I forgot...she's married!

Reed went silent for a bit and then spoke

REED: Listen Ben, I'm in a good place...I can't see myself in a relationship right now and right now this project is the only thing that's keepin me focused

BEN: Alright I hear ya, but hear me out...Brittany and I are goin out tomorrow night and I want you to come, it'll be like a double date

REED: What!? But that'll mean I have to get a date

BEN: Yeah I know so invite Suzie

REED: Seriously Ben!?

BEN: Yeah I'm bein serious, ask her to come with you,it doesn't have to be a date 'date' but it's a good indicator on whether she's serious bout hookin up with you, if she is she'll say yes

REED: And if she says no will you let it rest!?

BEN: Yeah I'll drop the issue of tryin to hook you up, sheez...besides if she rejects you then I guess she's not into you after all

REED: Good then it's settled

BEN: Yeah I'll be callin you to find out if you asked her

REED (angry): I'll ask her! Relax!

BEN: Jus makin sure is all...anyways wanna go bowlin!?

REED: Might as well...let's head on out, HERBIE intiate lock-down protocol

HERBIE: Protocol lockdown intiated

The two friends left the Baxter Building to go Bowling capping off the days' events

The next day saw the team of scientist hard at work, where now Dr. Storm and Victor decided to begin human trails and already designed the cockpit system to be implemented into the machine. There were also designs of three other cockpits which somewhat puzzled Sue and Reed it was only then that Johnny chimed in questioning this latest design.

JOHNNY: Um Dad!? Something you wanna tell us!?

DR. STORM: What do you mean!?

SUE: Well there's three other cockpits along with the pilot, are you planning on getting more pilots!?

DR. STORM: Well Victor's come through for us again, we've received additional funding from him, apparently he wants to test the teleportation sequence with multiple targets

SUE: What!?

JOHNNY: No way!

REED: Um Dr. Storm I don't mean to pry but I gotta ask, where Victor's gettin all this additional funding!?

DR. STORM: Are you seriously going to question Victor's integrity here!?

SUE: I think we should Dad

JOHNNY: Yeah can't be too careless...we don't know if it's legit funding and it seems as though Victor's been trying to push this project in an odd direction

SUE (in relief): Ahh thank god! I knew I wasn't the only one being skeptical about this

JOHNNY: Whaddaya mean Sue!?

SUE: Well I kept asking Victor last night about the urgency of conducting human trails with the teleportation sequence

REED: And what was his response!?

SUE: Oh he just deflected the issue and says it's integral that we move on to the next phase of human trails and get this project over with, he wanted to see how many people could teleport from one space to another

DR. STORM: Teleportation of multiple life-forms, this might be a bit extreme...I'd expect it to be done one bit at a time

JOHNNY: Guess Vic's all for hurrying it up huh!?

REED: Yeah...I really don't like the sound of this, I'm goin to ask Victor about his funding

SUE: Reed please I'd rather we don't, I don't want to ruffle any feathers, besides we've come this far ahead in the project

REED: Actually I rather we stop up to this point, after talkin with Ben he preferred we stick to usin HERBIE for now until we gather enough data to confirm safety of teleporting to the other side

DR. STORM & JOHNNY: Ben!?

REED: Umm remember Dr. Storm, the profile I emailed you earlier, when you wanted to consider the option for a human pilot, he's the one I recommended

Dr. Storm then recalled the email Reed sent

DR. STORM: Oh right!? I've seen it and I like his history...sounds good so far

JOHNNY: Whatever! I'm with Reed on this...we'd better find out from Victor what's going on with all this additional funding

As if out of nowhere Victor was standing right behind them

VICTOR: Ah I see you've been conducting a private meeting

SUE: Victor! It's not what you think...it's not like

VICTOR: It's quite alright Susan, they are part of this project and I knew they have suspicions on where I'm getting the required funds for continuing this project

JOHNNY: Hey Vic we just wanna be sure that we're all operating on the same page

DR. STORM: Precisely! I hope this does not come off as an offence to you or your contribution

VICTOR: No Doctor it does not, I assure you the funding I received are from reputable sources...you can review them yourself

Victor held out sheets of financial records and projections from well known institutions and banks

VICTOR: I've also emailed the rest of the financial records to your relevant addresses for your perusal

REED: Hmmm some these are from Taladega Tech and the Brain Trust Foundation

DR. STORM: Alright, we'll look at these at a later time, right now we'd better get to designing those cockpits

Sue and Johnny watch at their Dad's reaction to this and were a bit confused and somewhat upset that he paid light attention to the records Victor now handed out

JOHNNY: Tch! Whateva! I'm down stairs, be seeyin ya!

Johnny left the room to go down the stairs to begin designing the cockpits to attach to the machine

DR. STORM: Come Reed let's go over some of the latest data, maybe we can pinpoint another location we can warp too

REED: Hmmm if the data checks out right, it's possible

Then Dr. Storm motioned for Reed to leave the room and the two left leaving Sue and Victor alone in the room

VICTOR: Susan how could you!? After last night I thought you trusted me on this

SUE: How could you!? Is this what you were really hiding from us...from me!?

VICTOR: I told you Susan this project is crucial for us...I know you've had misgivings about this but believe me when I say this result will work out in the long run for all of us

SUE: Funny you'd say that, you just go and do things without consulting my father or me for that matter

VICTOR: I did what needed to be done, I had to act for fear of our sponsors mainly N.A.S.A and the U.S. Dept of Defence backing out on this project, what would you do!? would you let them!?

SUE: Victor don't try to be the victim here, this project is a team effort...you should've consulted with us first and let us know what's going on, we'd be prepared to handle it together as team

VICTOR (angry): Oh please...you clearly didn't think about consulting with your Father and the rest of us when it came to Reed and his pilot friend last night

SUE (furious): What!? What the hell Victor!? Really!?

VICTOR (shouting): Well If your'e going to bring up me taking charge and isolating the team I might as well call you out on your own bullshit!

SUE (really mad): Oh I get it now!? It's all about you isn't it, you have to be the saviour of this project and get all the credit!

VICTOR (angry): Well everyone else was too lazy with progressing to the next phase...I might as well

SUE (angry with tearful face): Auugghhhhh just when I believe I was finally starting to know you, the real you! This shit happens!

VICTOR: You'll never understand true progress because you don't know sacrifice!

SUE: Oh believe me Victor! I know a hella of alot about it, that's why I'm taking my time and being careful for this not to blow up!

VICTOR: You keep taking your time and someone else would've already accomplished what you couldn't!

SUE: Victor...jus tell me what is really going on here!? Why the haste!?

VICTOR (hangs head down): You wouldn't understand even if I tell you

SUE (walking up to Victor): Then just tell me goddamnit!

Sue raises Victors face to look at hers, he sees tears welling up in Sue's eyes and he knows she's begging for a reasonable explanation to Victor's pursuit on conducting human trails and finishing this project. Victor knew deep down he can't convey his secret that he's been working with the Latverian Government and that his fortune has been held at ransom by them, he knew that he couldn't tell her he was busy leaking all their progress to them for his country to build their own machine to use. All Victor could do was take a deep breath and sigh.

VICTOR (deep breath): I'm sorry Susan...I can't...I..

Sue was silent for awhile and then she spoke

SUE: Well then...I'd better get back to work, this project can't finish itself now can it

and Sue left Victor to wallow in his thoughts

Sue walked out tearful trying to dry her eyes after the argument with Victor, Reed took notice and was contemplating about asking Sue out on a 'date' with Ben and his girlfriend, but he decided against it seeing as how Sue might not be in the right frame of mind, so he proceeded with his work. The day almost flew by as Reed now finished with his latest trajectory programming was installing it into the main cockpit. Johnny and Victor were putting togther the framing for the other cockpits and Sue was with her father working on data extrapolation and mapping out other projected paths that the machine could teleport to to avoid any catastrophe. Coming down to the end Reed was wrapping up his work with HERBIE as Johnny called out to him to go and hang out

JOHNNY: Yo Reed!

REED: Hey Johnny! Everything's alright!?

JOHNNY: Yeah you can say that...I guess things ain't going so good with Sue and Vic huh!?

REED: Guess not, I'm sure they'll work it out eventually...as long as it doesn't distract them from the project

JOHNNY: Sheesh you always like this!?

REED: Huh!? I don't get where you're comin from, I'm always focused when it comes to my work

JOHNNY: Yeah ever heard of all work and no play!?

REED: Ummm...no...what's wrong with all work!?

JOHNNY: Tch! Nevermind...you wanna go for a drink!?

REED: Umm...not at the moment, besides alcohol makes me trippy

JOHNNY: Dude seriously!? your'e killin me here!

REED: Another time man...sorry, I jus really need to finish installing this programme

JOHNNY: Man you can be such a buzz kill at times, it's not even funny

Just then Sue entered the room where Reed and Johnny were conversing

SUE: Hey Dad was looking for you

JOHNNY: Really!? What did he want!?

SUE: DUnno...something about the recoil system installed in the machine, says they're combustable

JOHNYY: Aww man! Alright this sounds serious...be seeyin ya around workhorse!

Sue puzzled by this nickname her brother gave Reed decided to ask what happened between them as Johnny made his exit

SUE: What was that about!?

REED: Oh nothing much...he wanted to go out for a couple of drinks

SUE: Ohh...okay, that's a bit surprising

REED: How so!?

SUE: Well Johnny doesn't usually hang around science folk like us, guess he's taken a liking to you

REED: Really...I thought I was always boring

SUE: Not really...you just have your moments is all, and most of those moments are usually the best ones

REED: Right, anyways...I don't mean to ask, but..

SUE: I know, It's alright Reed...I'm still 100% committed to this project

REED: Oh! Well I jus wanted to know if your'e okay, I mean after learnin about Victor and his secret funding for this project

SUE: Yeah...It'll be fine I guess, I'll get over it eventually...

REED: Good, hey um to level with you...I'm a bit uneasy about it as well, I mean seriously you'd figure Victor's a billionaire or somethin...it's

SUE: Reed I'd rather not talk about Victor right now

REED: Oh! Alright...um...well, um...this programmin bit is kinda takin awhile to finish construct

SUE: Hmmm let's take a look

SUe came up close to Reed, he could smell her perfume wafting off of her gorgeous body. This made Reed a bit uneasy as he then focused his gaze directly at the computer, little did he know Sue was now taking a look at him admiring him.

SUE (smiling): Hey! I think I may have found a problem with your code

REED: Really!? Um show me where and I'll debug...um thanks for assist

SUE: No problem...um Reed if you stare that long into the monitor you might end up with a migraine

REED (turns away and then immediately stares on the floor adjusting his glasses): Umm well yeah, I know that...thanks

SUE: Hey, I just wanna ask...why are you avoiding me!?

REED: What!? I wasn't avoiding you or anyone for that matter

SUE: Well your'e acting uneasy and it's making me feel a bit uncomfortable

REED: Uh...listen Sue, I jus don't wanna bug you or come off as a nuisance especially with what jus happened between you and Victor

SUE: Auughhh Seriously!? Reed come on...we're all adults here, no need for this high school bullshit!

REED: Yeah...your'e right, hey um...I hope this is a good time...um, well...I was goin to go hang out with Ben later and the thing is...he's goin out with his girl...so

SUE: Oh! Your asking me out as a plus one!?

REED: Yeah! Yeah! you can say that...um it's not like it's a 'date' or anything...yeah, plus one

SUE (smiles then shrugs): Alright...time and place

REED: Huh!?

SUE: What time are you guys planning to meet and where are we headed!?

REED: Oh! Well I'll I meant we'll be meeting Ben at the Empire State Theatre and then we'll hang around there for a bit and then go to a club or wherever it is Ben wants to go...

SUE: Hmmmm sounds like fun, well I guess I better get going...you know, gotta look good

REED: Right! Sounds about right! Well I guess I better head off myself, I just need to finish this first

SUE: Um Reed, I'm a very punctual person...so if I were you, I'd be packing up right about now

REED: Oh! Right...yeah um HERBIE being lockdown protocol

HERBIE: Lockdown intiated...oh and congratulations on your date sir!

REED: HERBIE! Come on man!

Sue was giggling from behind Reed

SUE: Well secret's out...be seeyin ya Reed!

Sue went off happier than usual and this made Reed smile, he was able to put a smile on her face, just then his cell phone rang off and he watched the caller ID and saw one name Ben.

REED: Hey buddy what's the good!?

BEN: Did ya ask her out yet!?

REED: Sheesh not even a how are you!?

BEN: Did you ask her!?

REED: Yeah...she's comin with me

BEN: Ahhh yeahhhhh hot damn! Told ya she's interested!

REED: Maybe...we'll see, we meetin at the same place!?

BEN: You know it buddy! Date night tonight!

Ben hung up and Reed goes off to prepare for his 'date' with Sue hoping that things will turn out okay.

Nightime came and at the scene shifts to Reed dressed in a turle neck and brown blazer jacket, he looked more like a college professor ready to give a physics lecture. Ben and his date Brittany came in and Ben noticed Reed, his date Brittany however was a bit disgusted and even joked about Reed's attire

BRITTANY: Who's the geek!? Don't tell me that's your friend you've been talkin about!

BEN: Hey! That geek was the one who helped me get through with High School, sure he dresses a bit funny but he's alright once you get to know him

BRITTANY: Tch! I wonder who his date is...probably geekier than him heh! heh!

BEN: Babe seriously!?

REED: Yo Ben! You made it!

BEN: Ahh well it wasn't too hard findin the place

REED: Good, Sue should be here any minute

BEN: Nice, Oh by the way Reed I'd like you to meet Brittany Danvers

REED (extends hand for a shake): It's a pleasure to meet you Brittany, Ben talks about you often

BRITTANY (shakes his): Oh! Likewise..I hope it's all good things

REED: Yeah mostly...Oh Sue's here, Whoa!

Ben and Brittany turned their heads to notice Sue who walked wearing a black tight fitted yet somewhat revealing desinger dress that not only accentuated her beauty but brought our her curvacious body which was well toned. This not only stunned Ben but also made all the men in the room turned their heads to look at Sue. This also made Brittany a bit uneasy and jealous as she hit Ben hard on the shoulder to wake him up from his stuphor.

BRITTANY: Oh so that's Sue...Hmph!

BEN: Suzie! Good seeyin ya again!

SUE: Hey Ben! Oh and you must be Brittany, Susan Storm (extends hand)

BRITTANY: Hey! It's a pleasure...(shakes her hand uneasy)

SUE (turns to look at Reed): Wow! You look dapper than usual Reed

REED (stupified at how beautiful Sue look): Huh!?

SUE: I said you look alright

REED: Oh yeah...Um..you look Fantastic...

SUE: Thanks

BEN: Easy Reed or I might have to get you a bib

REED (scowled): Come on man! Let's go...

The two couples when to enjoy the theatre and then after went to a club to enjoy themselves afterwards. Sue was having the time of her life along with Ben and his date Brittany, Reed was also trying to enjoy himself along with Sue and she was dragging Reed about most of the time. At the club Reed and Sue were dancing with Reed trying to figure out the steps and Sue showing him and laughing having fun.

SUE: Come on Reed! Ha! Ha!

REED: Man I haven't done this step...since...since me and Morgan were tryin to get in to dance crew

SUE: Well I'll teach you, come here silly!

Sue grabbed Reeds hands and directed him, meanwhile Ben was watching smiling that Reed was having fun with Sue. Then he turned his attention to Brittany who looked thirsty after their dancing was over.

BEN: You wanna drink!?

BRITTANY: Sure honey, make it an ice cold spritzer

BEN: One ice cold spritzer comin up!

Ben then went off to the Bartender to purchase the drink for Brittany, not long after his departure a guy with a mohawk hightop cut with jet black hair with some blonde mixed in wearing a black biker jacket stepped up besides her and whispered in her ear.

BRITTANY: Whoa! Easy there cowboy! I'm with someone

JOHNNY: Yeah! Well to me it looks like you could do with some company while he comes back

BRITTANY: He's military ya know

JOHNNY: So am I! Who knew!? What rank and division!?

BRITTANY: He's an Air Force Colonel for your information, you know your'e somethin else!

JOHNNY: Hey just cuz he's your man protecting your goal post doesn't mean I can't score

Johnny came up real close to Brittany making his play and she was being more inviting allowing him to come close to her personal space

BRITTANY: Tough talk for a biker boy

JOHNNY (smirking): Lady you ain't seen nothing yet...come on, ditch the loser and take a ride with me

BRITTANY (smiling): Heh! What bike you're ridin on!?

JOHNNY: It's Tomahawk, fastest one yet...my crew back there is lookin to ditch this joint, ain't got long now

Just then Ben now came back with his drink and noticed Johnny talking to his girl

BEN: Hey is there a problem here babe!?

BRITTANY: Oh no! This gentleman was offerin me a ride out

BEN: Oh I see...well I could give him one, a ride out the door that is...

JOHNNY: Hey Relax buddy! She was talking to me (places his hand on Ben's shoulder)

BEN (watches Johnny): Yeah and I'm tellin ya she ain't interested, she's here with me...so why don't you take your biker boy ass up outta here or I'll really knock you on your ass

JOHNNY (steps up to Ben): Oh! I'd like to see you try buddy!

BEN (close to his face): Seriously!? You like the hard way eh!?

BRITTANY: Boys! Come on! Let's not start a fight here alright!

JOHNNY: You should listen to your girl...sounds real smart from where I'm standing

BEN: Your'e real lucky, otherwise you'd end up at St. Paul's and then at Mac Arthur & Sons Funeral Home

JOHNNY: Tch! Whateva!

Then Johnny made his way out the club leaving Ben and Brittany

BEN: Brittany! What the hell!?

BRITTANY: What!? What you want me to do!? He was all up under me anyway

BEN: Tch! Fine! Let's get on outta here

Ben hands her the drink and goes to Sue and Reed who were fully having a blast on the dance floor

BEN: Hey Buddy! Yo Reed!

Reed notices Ben calling out and stops in the middle of his dance with Sue to go talk to Ben

REED: Whew! Hey what's up, what's goin on!?

BEN: Nothing much...glad your'e havin fun out there, anyways me and the lady goin out for a nightcap, you good by yourself!?

REED: Your leavin me with Sue!?

BEN: Umm Yeah duh! Reed your'e one of the smartest men alive, you got this!

REED: Riiiiggghtttt

BEN: You'll be fine...(Ben notices Sue watching the two of them from the distance) anyways don't wanna leave your lady by herself, hop to it (slaps Reed on the butt)

REED: Hey! Alright buddy call me you guys reach home safely

BEN: Whatever Mom..be seeyin ya!

Reed makes his way back to Sue

SUE: Is everything alright!?

REED: Um yeah...Ben had to make an early exit

SUE: Oh okay! Well I'm kinda thirsty, after all this dancing is work out

REED: Your'e tellin me, I'll go get us some drinks

After getting the drinks the two sit down for a breather and then finally made their exit out of the club, Reed was about to hail a cab but Sue decided that they walk together down to Central Park. While walking Sue slowly grabbed Reed's hand and they took a light stroll down the side walk and into the park area. Reed went red as soon as Sue took hold of his hand, Reed then looked up at the stars and started to talk

REED: Hmph jus think if we actually teleported we might end up somewhere out there probably further than the Solar System

SUE: I guess...it's probable, I hope everything turns out smoothly

REED: And It will

SUE: How can you be so sure about that!?

REED: Well we've got a really good team...there's your dad and Johnny behind with the engineering and then there's me and Victor with the design...oh right, sorry

SUE: Sorry!? about what!?

REED: You probably don't wanna hear about Victor tonight

SUE: No...it's fine, he's a part of the team as well...it's just that he's been so distant lately, I don't know...I tried getting to fully comprehend his mind but for now, it's somewhere else

REED: Hmph...that's a shame though, tryin to get close to someone when that person puts up a front, it can be frustratin

SUE: Hmmm your'e one to talk, speaking from experience!?

REED: Huh!? Well no really...there was this girl once who I dated for awhile but it didn't really work out when I started college early

SUE: She got a name!?

REED: Yeah Ren Yamaguchi...now she goes by Ren Ichiki

SUE: Oh I see...well at least you still have your mother and Ben, I guess

REED: Yeah...he's been there pretty much there ever since...

SUE: Why do I get the feeling that you sound like your'e guilt tripping yourself

REED: Nah It's nothing...

SUE: Right...hey I gotta ask what were you originally trying to build!?

REED: Well actually I was trying to bend time

SUE: Really!? Sounds like a huge feat to accomplish

REED: It isn't...I'll do it eventually, I didn't know my attempt at bending time would lead to teleportation from one space to another...once I solve the mystery behind that then I'll get to figurin out how to manipulate time itself

SUE: Hmph you remind of Victor sometimes..

REED: What!? Really!? I think he's alot better than me...especially with the engineering

SUE: Well from my perspective you two are almost evenly matched, but I'm grateful nonetheless

REED: Really!? Why!?

SUE: I've met two brillant men on the verge of discovering something magnificent, helping my Dad accomplish his life-long dream

Sue then turned to face Reed, her eyes matching his

SUE: I just wanna say...thank you

REED: Hey...it's no problem

Sue's phone then rang off and she watched and scoffed and then answered

SUE: Hello! What is it Victor!?

This made Reed feel a bit awkward as Sue and Victor were having their phone conversation

SUE: No, I'm not at the Building, I'm actually out right now...with the girls! I told you earlier...jeez, you know what! Why am I even telling you this...I'm out end of story!

Reed feel really uncomfortable as he noticied Sue was getting more angry and frustrated as her phone conversation turned into an argument

SUE: Good Night Victor! I said Good Night!

Sue then hung up and almost became tearful

SUE: God! I'm soo sorry...I knew I shouldn't but...

REED: It's okay...Hey you want some ice-cream!?

SUE: Ice-cream!?

REED: Yeah I know this place not too far from here...it's got the best flavors in town, it's really good you gotta try it!

SUE: Fine...I'd love some

REED: Cool let's go then

The two then went for ice-cream and continued conversing as they were making their way back to Sue's small apartment not too far from where the Baxter Building is situated. Sue slowly took her time to get to the steps and finish her ice-cream, her night out with Reed was coming to a close

REED: Well here we are...

SUE: Um...Yeah...thanks for escorting me back to my place

REED: Yeah no problem heh! heh!

Sue began to dip in her purse fiddling for her keys

SUE: I just wanna say thanks...for everything, I had a great night

REED: Me too, glad we took a night off instead of doin work, heh! heh!

SUE: Yeah me too...

Sue was stepping close to Reed, her face watching directly at Reed's, this put Reed on edge but Sue was not looking away. Reed could smell her breath as she was inching closer to his face, then he did something he should not have done, Sue felt something poke her and as she looked down, she noticed Reed stuck out his hand for a handshake, on seeing this her face immediately went crestfallen and she became very upset.

REED (sticks out hand): Thanks for date, I had a great time!

SUE: Oh! Um...likewise...(takes his hand and shakes it)

REED: Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow then!?

SUE: Yeah I guess, good night

Sue then quickly went inside and shut the door which greatly confused Reed on her latest reaction

REED: Hmph! Odd!? She seems somewhat upset, is it something I said!?

Then Reed went off with a puzzled look on his face wondering what he could have possibly done to upset Sue on their night out


	15. THE NEGATIVE ZONE

The next day Reed was heading to the Baxter Building for work and he heard a loud humming noise and turned to noticed Johnny now riding in to work with his Motorcycle. Reed then noticed Johnny ride past him and then stopped infront of the buidling to park his bike. Reed was on his cellphone talking to Ben going over the details on their double date last night.

BEN: You shook her hand!?

REED: What!? What's wrong with that!?

BEN: Whaddaya mean what's wrong!? Everything! I can't believe you Reed...after all that I've shown you, you go an pull this stunt, I can't...seriously I jus can't!

REED: It's jus a small gesture of sayin thank you for the wonderful evening that I had...apparently I've committed a crime

BEN: Oh yeah you've committed a crime alright...not gettin with Suzie! I mean c'mon based from what you've told me she was clearly givin you the signal to make your move

REED: Huh!? Signal!? What signal!? How was I supposed to know!?

BEN: Jesus Reed! C'mon! She took her time gettin the keys to open the door, watchin you while she was doin that...it's all there! You should've made your move! Are you sure your'e a genius!?

REED: Look nevermind that alright! I'm already at work and I'm kinda late...I overslept cuz HERBIE pre-programmed my alarm system

BEN: Alright alright we'll meet up later, only got like three more days here

REED: Cool see you at 5:00pm by Lefferts

BEN: You know it and be there, I don't like waitin

REED: Be seeyin ya!

BEN: You too buddy

Reed hung up catching up with Johnny who looked cheerful as ever

REED: What's got you in good spirits!?

JOHNNY: Dude had an amazing night out with this girl I met at the club...she had to ditch some loser first and then she got with me afterwards

REED: Really how!?

JOHNNY: She wanted me from the moment I approached her, slipped me her number right away too...it was child's play

REED: Man you sure like to live on the wild side huh!?

JOHNNY: C'mon it ain't livin till ya try it

REED: Jus be careful if her significant other finds out

JOHNNY: Nah I doubt it, from what she texted me, she says he'll be shipping out in two to three days so I basically have all of next week planned with her

REED: Jeez Johnny seriously!?

JOHNNY: Like I told you son...it's instant flames! Heh! Heh!

The two went into the building and noticed Sue, Victor and Dr. Storm were already at work on the project. The cockpits were recently installed and outfitted for travel.

JOHNNY: Morning gang!

DR. STORM: Hey son!

SUE: Johnny!

VICTOR: Morning Johnathan!

REED: Morning guys, I see we're makin progress

DR. STORM: Indeed we are!

VICTOR: Hope you slept well Reed, we've got alot of ground to cover

SUE: Morning Dr. Richards

This response from Sue stunned him a bit

DR. STORM: Oh Reed I got to show you this on monitor, I've managed to have HERBIE take a look at it

But Reed didn't really pay much attention to what Dr. Storm was telling him, he looked back at Sue with a surprised facial expression

The day slowly progressed as the four were working feverishly on finishing construction on the device, Reed was puzzled on Sue's behaviour around him it was as if he was somewhat of a complete stranger. Reed feeling a bit uneasy went to talk to Johnny about her recent change in her behaviour towards him.

REED: Hey Johnny can I holla at you for minute!?

JOHNNY: Sure what's up!?

REED: It's your twin sister man!? Um I get the feelin she's not happy to be workin with me, did I do somethin wrong!?

JOHNNY: I dunno!? What happened between you two!?

REED: Well we went out..it's nothin too serious you know, because my buddy was in town with his girl and we were all hangin out...and after that I escorted her home and shook her hand

JOHNNY: Huh!? What!? you shook my sister's hand...although that's quite gentlemanly of you if I do say so myself but I gotta ask, was she sorta takin her time to open the door!?

REED: Well she had some difficulty in gettin her keys

JOHNNY: Oh! Man you messed up! Still can't believe you actually did that though, that's a first

REED: Huh!? I don't get it!

JOHNNY: Dude my sis let her guard down and you didn't bite...she's probably angry at the very least, don't fret it'll blow over

REED: Riiigghhhttt I highly doubt that

JOHNNY: I'm kinda impressed to be honest, no dude has ever blown off my sister like that, only you did and that was pretty cool yet pretty dumb also

This made Reed feel bad about himself so he decided to remain focused on the project at hand. Victor came up to Reed to begin working on the cockpit program for the machine, whilst they were working Victor started inquiring about Sue's whereabouts last night

VICTOR: Hey um Richards!?

REED: Yeah

VICTOR: Did Sue mention to you anything about her going out with her girlfriends!?

REED (going red): Huh!? Girlfriends!? Well she didn't really tell me anything...we jus worked on the schematics for the teleportation system and we left afterwards

VICTOR: Oh I see...well I guess maybe she was being honest...

REED: Is there a problem between you two!?

VICTOR: Well...it seems as though I've broken our trust, sufficed to say she's right about me not being open when she has opened up to me from the start

REED: Hmmm well why don't you come out an say what's botherin you now!? At least clear the air of what's really goin on

VICTOR: Heh! Heh! If only it were easy Reed...if only, have you ever in been in this type of situation before!?...You know, have someone you truly care for yet for their safety and yours you have to hide certain things, certain secrets...

REED: I can see where your'e comin from but you gotta look at it from this perspective...you two are in a relationship together, no one else but the two of you have to make decisions that'll benefit the both parties...and keepin secrets would mean you really didn't value Sue's well being, you'd be livin a lie really...if you get my drift

VICTOR (shaking his head): Hmmmm interesting point Richards...interesting, maybe I should try again

REED: Well you could but for now I'd give her some space, probably to reflect a bit

VICTOR: No I'd rather begin to open myself and trust her...I believe she's earned it

REED (a bit upset): Ah I see...right

Just then a man wearing a sharp three piece suit walked into the Baxter Building holding a file bearing a strange dark eagle logo on it, he head directly to the top area where Dr. Storm and Johnny were putting in the finishing touches on their machine.

JOHNNY: Whew! We've finally finished!

DR. STORM: Good! Now onto the next phase...begining Human teleportation trails

The man then spoke

GENTLEMAN: Not so fast Dr. Storm

Dr. Storm and Johnny turned to face the gentleman

DR. STORM: Good Day Sir and who might you be!?

GENTLEMAN: I'm agent Mitch Carson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division

JOHNNY: S.H.I.E.L.D!?

AGENT CARSON: Yes sir, I'm here on orders from my superior along with Central Intelligence to shut this operation down effect immediate

DR. STORM: What!?

JOHNNY: No friggin way!

DR. STORM: I don't understand, it wasn't that long ago that U.S. Dept of Defence and N.A.S.A approved, what does Central Intelligence along with you have to do with this!?

AGENT CARSON: Those divisions have already been informed, it has been concluded that this experiment is too hazardous to the well being of the citizens of this state adding to the fact that the process of teleportation also has huge consequential risks involved

DR. STORM: By whose authority!? This is preposterous! The Building is retro-fitted to withstand any disaster mainly earthquake and floods besides the only discrepancy is power outage and that has occured only once!

AGENT CARSON: Regardless of the fact that your experiment was successful there could be potential risks to the environment...not to mention that there could be possible leaks to other foreign entities that the Dept of Defence deemed of having major terrorist elements or factions

JOHNNY: Whoa! Whoa! Hold up...you saying that other nations are copying our research and experiment...that's hardly likely!

AGENT CARSON: It's not surprising to say the least, technology of this type can open up a Pandora's Box of problems, problems that are likely to get out of hand...this is our way of nipping them in bud before it blossoms

JOHNNY: That's bullshit!

DR. STORM: Easy son...Agent Carson you'll be hearing from me later

AGENT CARSON: We'll be sending our agents to close down this facility tomorrow, you have until 12:00 midnight to clear up and submit your progress & research to us...good day gentlemen

The agent then left Dr. Storm and Johnny who were now reading through the contents of the file to get a better understanding of this sudden closure on their experiment. Victor and Reed then walked in now seeing the grim looks on both Dr. Storm and Johnny's faces which immediately sent Victor into panic and upset.

VICTOR: Gentlemen what seems to be the trouble!?

JOHNNY: Here read this (hands Victor the file)

Victor and Reed both read what was in the file and then Reed held his head down and Victor now looking furious threw the file down

VICTOR (angry): This is an outrage! How dare they! Unsafe my ass! They're trying to stop our progress!

DR. STORM: Calm down Victor it's not the end of the world...I'll go straighten things out, before you know it we'll be back on track

VICTOR: Oh Please Doctor! Spare me the rhetoric, you know as well as I that whoever it is that wants this project terminated has deep pockets and listening ears of the U.S. Government and N.A.S.A I wonder who it is...Pym!? Stark!? or probably Oscorp!?

DR. STORM: We can't say for certain as I've said I'll look into this, for now we better put production to a halt

VICTOR: Dr. Storm you can't be serious!?

REED: Apparently he is

JOHNNY: Sorry Vic we have to or else...the Feds are gonna lock us up for insubordination and jeopardizing civilan life

REED: Yeah says that our experimentation could've potentially been compromised or leaked to external threats, it could be highly likely

VICTOR: But there's no solid proof of our trials doing such damage or being leaked!

Then Sue hearing Victor's outburst came to meet the group to find out what the commotion was

SUE: What's going on!? Victor is everything okay!?

VICTOR: Unfortunately our situation just got worse

REED: Yeah...apparently our experiment was deemed too hazardous to conduct, so they're shutting us down

SUE: Dad, Johnny is this true!?

Dr. Storm picked up the report that Victor flung and handed it to Sue for her to read, then she went into a state of disbelief

SUE: You've gotta be kidding me! All our work, our progress...no way!

VICTOR: I refuse to let this be the final hurdle, after all I've done! spent even! Gaahhh!

Victor then left the Building in a fit of rage, Sue was about to follow him but her Father stopped short of her tracks

DR. STORM: Honey leave him be, I'm going to head down to the Dept. of Defence and get in touch with our contact Miles, see what's really going on behind the scenes

JOHNNY: Guess I better scrap everything then

DR. STORM: Hold on Johnathan...let me sort this out first, until then remain here until Victor returns

SUE (getting tearful): Dad...I don't know what to say...I'm I'm so sorry...

DR. STORM: Everything's going to be alright (kisses Sue's forehead), Reed you'll monitor the equipment along with Johnny...until then Sue's in charge

Dr. Storm then left the building to head to the Dept of Defence.

As Dr. Storm left for the Defence Dept. Victor was outside near a coffee shop on his cellphone calling his latverian contact

VICTOR (speaking latverian): Bal! Bal!

BAL (speaking latverian): What!? What is the problem!?

VICTOR (speaking latverian): They're onto us...our project has just been terminated

BAL (speaking latverian): Are you serious!?

VICTOR (speaking latverian): Yes! Apparently so...it could be Central Intelligence intercepted our contact points...I don't know

BAL (speaking latverian): Hmmm this could turn ugly, well Victor it looks like the mission has been compromised, we'll look for other alternatives

VICTOR (speaking latverian): Wait...What!? What do you mean other alternatives!? What about my status!? What's going to happen to me!?

BAL (speaking latverian): What do you mean what's going to happen!? You return to the Motherland and we assign you on another mission, of course if you succeed we restore your status

VICTOR (speaking latverian & furious): Damn you Bal! I've come close...at least let me test it before they've taken everything...I'll transmit footage and blueprints for you

BAL (speaking latverian): It doesn't make sense Victor, just give it up already and return we'll find other means

VICTOR (speaking latverian): There is no other means Bal! This could potentially be our only shot at getting something for Latveria and for ourselves

BAL (speaking latverian): Your'e so adamant about this...

VICTOR (speaking latverian): I am...I have no other option and time is of the essence, so will you let me do this!?

BAL (speaking latverian): Alright Victor...your call

VICTOR (speaking latverian): Sigh...good, I will commence with the human trials tonight, hopefully we should get enough conclusive data to perform our own experiment back at Home

BAL (speaking latverian): Let's hope so Victor...

The person hung up on his end and Victor hung up from his, he then made his way hastily back to the Baxter Building with the agenda of getting this project off with the prospect of human teleportation being a successful driving force for improved instellar travel.

VICTOR: I'll show them...I'll show them all!

Back at the lab Sue, Johnny and Reed were sitting down contemplating on what just transpired today. Johnny look mildly upset but Sue seemed to be downtrodden, Reed was looking at his phone and thought of informing Ben about what happened today, he figured Ben would need to know that this opportunity for alternate form of space traversal would be cancelled. Then Johnny spoke up to cheer them up from this depression.

JOHNNY: Hey Guys! I figured we could all use a drink...how bout it!?

SUE: Seriously Johnny!? Now's not the time...let's just wait until Dad comes back with some news

JOHNNY: C'mon Sue you know they're gonna reject whatever proposal he's offering, it's pointless now...and to think We've come really close

REED: Hmph! I guess this was pretty much moot, but I gotta admit it was a blast workin with you guys

JOHNNY: Awww thanks Reed!

SUE (smiled at him): Well it most certainly was

Then Victor sprinted into the room where the three were conversing, he had look of determination mixed with disgust given their recent order to shut down the project. Sue stood up to address Victor's recent outburst

SUE: Victor where the hell were you!? I was worried sick about you going off and doing something stupid

VICTOR: Please Susan...you think I'm that crazy!? I've come up with a suggestion that might benefit us all

REED: What suggestion is that!?

VICTOR: I say we test this ourselves...we go into the machine and try out the experiment to see if it works

JOHNNY: Nah Sue's right...you're that crazy

SUE: Victor I know your'e upset about this but us hijacking the project won't really make much difference in the long run

VICTOR: No Susan...it will, we do this we'd be pioneers in interstellar travel, just think of the myriad of probablities that lay unfold...we perform this experiment we could be ahead

SUE: Great...just great, you do realize what we'd be risking if we pull this off

VICTOR: I know Susan, it's alot that we'd be putting at risk, but what other option is there

REED: C'mon Victor it's not the end of the world there'll be other projects available for us to work on

VICTOR: Not this one Richards...I've spent too much funding on this for it to go to waste

REED: I understand where your'e comin from Victor, but let's jus analyse for a sec that the likely probability of this being successful is not even 50-50, HERBIE and I crunched the numbers the safety levels are still below 40% at best

VICTOR (angry): I heard you Richards! But we don't have the time!

REED (surprised yet defiant): Hey Victor...listen, I'm jus sayin that doin this would put our lives at risk, and I value my life along with the rest of my colleagues...I'm gettin the vibe you don't and your'e puttin more pressure on us to do conduct this experiment now

VICTOR: Well then If you won't I will...that's your problem Richards, you always think yet you never act...do that and sooner or later someone else will calm your progress

REED: Tch! You know what fine! Whatever!

SUE: Victor how are you gonna pilot it!?

VICTOR: I'll learn, I'm a quick study anyways...unless you want to arrange for your pilot friend to come by (looking at Reed)

REED: Ben!? Hmph fat chance he'll do it...he'll only participate once it's authorized and right now we're authorized to shut down

VICTOR: Well then...I'm getting ready, Johnathan do you have the environmental stabilization suits ready

JOHNNY: Ah yeah about that...they still need some work with regards to testing but, it should be good to go for you

SUE: Victor this is crazy...you can't seriously be considering doing this experiment by yourself

VICTOR: Well everyone wants to sit around on their lazy ass while progress marches onward, I will not be the one to sit and watch...

SUE: Jesus! I can't believe this is happening

VICTOR: Susan...believe me, I want to let you into my life, your'e important to me just as much as this experiment...when this is over, I promise...I'll let you in, I'll share my burden with you and you share yours with me...but I have to accomplish this, you'll see it's not just for my sake but your's as well

Sue now seeing the sense of urgency in Victor's eyes gave in

SUE: Ahhhh! This is crazy and I can't believe I'm doing this!

VICTOR: What!?

SUE: Alright Victor! Let's get everything up and running...besides, I've had a major hand in the development and I don't want my efforts to be wasted

JOHNNY: Wait...what is happening!?

REED: Johnny I believe they're goin ahead with the experiment

JOHNNY: Um guys...you do know that doing this would be considered an unlawful act right!?

SUE: Hey if we come out of this unscathed we will have all the relevant data we need and we can progress from there

JOHNNY: Come on guys seriously!? I'm too cute to go to prison...let's just pause for sec

REED: Tch! Count me out of it! (turns to leave the room)

SUE: Reed! Wait!

REED: Huh!?

SUE: Look I know this may seem a bit rebellious but I'd really like it if you just help us out with the initial setup

REED: What!? Sue come on! You know doin this might have serious repercussions...you've seen the data yourself when HERBIE did a mock run of the teleportation sequence

SUE: I know Reed! I know! But what other option is there...soon the government is gonna send in their goon squad to wipe this place clean and then everything that we've built, everything that we've worked on will be all for naught...My Dad spent the majority of his life working towards this...I don't wanna see it end, not in this manner

REED: Hmmm...fine I'll prepare the setup

SUE: Once your'e done...your'e free to leave, your name will not be comprised if all of this goes to hell...you have my word

REED: Are you sure about this!?

SUE: Well in Science there's no unlikely probabilities unless you test it out the variables for yourself right!?

REED: Well then...let's get to it

SUE: Thank you Reed

Just then Reed got a phone call from Ben and he proceeded to answer it

BEN: Hey Buddy where are you!? We're supposed to meet up at 5:00pm it's already 5:30 what's goin on!?

REED: Really!? Oh crap I lost track of time!

BEN: Been workin too hard heh! heh!

REED: No listen Ben, today was hectic...the government jus pulled the experiment off from under us

BEN: What!? Seriously!?

REED: Yeah! But Victor and Sue are still goin through with it

BEN: You mean teleportin Human beings across space or sumthin right!?

REED: Yeah...I'm surprised you remembered

BEN: Well You've been harpin on about it for weeks now...man they're still going through with it, it's too risky Reed better leave

REED: No...actually I said I help them setup everything first

BEN: Auughhh buddy!

REED: Listen it's not jus Dr. Storm's passion project but it's Sue's as well...I figured she wanna impress her Dad

BEN: Hmph I know, but who's gonna pilot the machine!?

REED: Victor said he'll do it

BEN: Ha! That creep!? He'll crash the friggin thing before it teleports!

REED: You wanna pilot it!?

BEN: Gaahhh I dunno Reed, I'm gettin a bad vibe here

REED: Well If this pulls off you'd technically become an astronaut jus that you'd be goin to space via teleportation

BEN: I know! I know! It's a dream come true Reed, traveling to space, watching the stars and other planets outside of earth...but doin it this way!

REED: Ben you don't have to you know

Ben became silent for awhile and Reed figured he was in delibartion about the sudden decision to take up the job

BEN: Screw it! I'm comin over!

REED: What!?

BEN: You heard me, I'll be there...after all it ain't only for you but for Sue as well

REED: Riiigggghhhttt!

BEN: Anyways I'll see you at the building, should be there by 6pm...yo Brittany! Steppin out for a bit, be right back!

REED: Alright Ben, I'll be waitin

As Reed hung up his phone Johnny was standing right behind him

REED: Oh Johnny! What's wrong!?

JOHNNY: Augh! I can't believe Sis is going through with this

REED: I know, your'e feeling uneasy, I as well...but it's what your sister thinks is best

JOHNNY: Tch! Yeah only cause 'HE' thinks it's best

REED: Hmph...Johnathan if your'e pressured about doin this you don't have to

JOHNNY: It's not that I'm pressured...it's just...I, I don't wanna be the odd man out in this

REED: Well...you can relax, your'e not the only one feeling odd...besides my buddy who's an airforce pilot is comin over to aid us

JOHNNY: Really!? Cool...by the way did you say airforce!?

REED: Yeah...why!?

JOHNNY: Funny my latest girl says her boyfriend serves in the U.S. Airforce or some Military reserve...I dunno

REED: Let's go help out your sister and Victor

JOHNNY: Right...

Back at the building Reed was making the final adjustments before commencing the experiment, Victor was already prepping the navigational system along with Johnny ensuring that the pilot cockpit is now operational and online. Sue was in the control room accessing control of the machine to initiate teleportation sequence.

SUE: Looks like everything is all set, everything okay on your end Reed!?

REED: Yeah looks good so far

SUE: Great I'll inform Johnny and Victor

Then Ben arrived and went up to the lab where the experiment was underway. Ben first made his way to greet Reed and Sue.

BEN: Hey Buddy!

REED: Ben you've made it!

SUE: Hey Ben! I'm surprised your'e here

BEN: Well Reed said your'e lookin for a pilot to properly fly that machine when it teleports...so I figured any friend of Reed is a friend of mine, and right now you need all the professional help you can get especially since your'e operatin under dire constraints

SUE: Thank you Ben, we really appreciate this

BEN: Cool so show me the flight plan for your experiment and suit me up, let's get this show started

SUE: Well why don't you meet with the rest of the crew, Victor is already down by the machine along with my brother Johnny

BEN: Oh okay...well I'm gonna take a look

Ben made his way down to the machine where Reed and Johnny were

SUE: I guess your friend came through for us, I really didn't expect for this project to lead us into this situation

REED: I know but it happened anyway, luckily for us we got this under control heh! heh!

SUE: Right...I hope so

Just then they heard a loud shout and noises coming from Ben

BEN: What the!? You! Why I oughta!

Sue and Reed went down to see the commotion, on arrival they saw Victor trying to part Ben from Sue's twin brother Johnny.

BEN: Reed what the hell is this creep doin here!?

REED: Who creep!?

BEN (pointing at Johnny): Him! This son of a bitch was movin in on my girl!

JOHNNY: Hey man, she was asking for it!

REED: Wait a minute...Johnny you were hittin on Brittany!?

JOHNNY: How wuz I supposed to know she's with this lunk-head (points at Ben)

BEN (trying to grab Johnny): Oh yeah! Who you callin a lunk-head...lemme get my hands on you, I'm gonna clobber ya!

VICTOR (keeping Ben at bay from reaching Johnny): Seriously Reed! Try to keep your ruffian in check

BEN: Ruffian! Who you callin a ruffian you...

SUE: Guys Stop this at once! We've wasted enough time squabbling...we've have to get this machine prepped and ready for teleportation, Ben suit up with Victor, Johnny check the engine again, Reed and I are going up to the control room to begin the countdown sequence

All the men became silent as Sue's commanding tone and presence took charge.

BEN: This isn't over Biker boy!

JOHNNY: Tch! Whateva...better not crash an burn pal

The men split up to make final preparations for the first human attempted trail of teleportation. As they were prepping Victor was getting diffculty with utilizing HERBIE's navigational functions and programming, Reed noticed this and went to aid him with HERBIE's Operating System on the machine

REED: Looks like your havin some difficulty

VICTOR: Yeah it seems as though your A.I. doesn't fully trust me Richards

REED: It's jus some minor kinks with HERBIE's logistics algorithm, there we go!

HERBIE's navigational system now powered on and it was fully operational and online, on seeing this Victor made a suggestion that would affect Reed for the remainder of his life

VICTOR: Hey Reed, I've been thinking

REED: Yeah What!?

VICTOR: Why don't you come with us!?

REED: Huh!?

VICTOR: I want you to accompany me on this journey

REED: Whoa! Why!?

VICTOR: Well for starters you had an integral part in the development of this project, I mean if it weren't for you we wouldn't have reached this far in the developement

REED: Umm yeah but It's more your project and Dr. Storm's, I'm jus happy to render assistance

VICTOR: Come on Richards why deny the enjoyment of the fruits of your labour

REED: Because for one my system states that the likely probability of this being successful is below 50% and usually my calculations are spot on

VICTOR: Hear me out Richards...think of what this will do for your career, besides even your friend is taking up this opportunity

REED: Well he was reluctant at first, but you'll need a pilot to help navigate the system and Ben has familiarity with HERBIE and piloting experience

VICTOR: True but not much and you built HERBIE yourself, I'd feel safer knowing that your'e with me on this venture...please Reed, if not for me but for Science itself, she deserves answers

Victor was trying his best to sell Reed the idea of journeying with him, now it seemed to have worked as Reed shook his head in disbelief

REED: God help me...Hey Johnny!

JOHNNY: Yo!

REED: Can you suit me up as well!?

JOHNNY (shocked facial expression): What!? Did I hear right!?

REED (watching Ben): Yeah you heard, I'm comin along...besides can't leave my buddy to enjoy the trip by himself now can't I!?

BEN: Sounds great Reed...really lookin forward to this

Then on seeing Reed getting ready to for the trip with Ben and Victor this perks Johnny up to also come to a decision

JOHNNY: Augh Jeez...fine! I'm coming too!

REED: What!?

VICTOR: Really Johnathan!?

BEN: Are you shittin me!?

JOHNNY: What can't tag along!?

SUE: Johnny this experiment could be dangerous...I'd prefer it if these guys who have a more knowledgable background handle this

JOHNNY: Really Sue!? Come on I designed this machine, if something faulty goes wrong who's gonna be there to fix it!?

SUE: Seriously!?

JOHNNY: It's decided I'm suiting up!

The four men were now suited up and getting ready to get inside the cockpit. Victor was already inside along with Ben in the main cockpit with the navigational controls. Reed and Johnny were the last to go inside, before Reed went in Sue stopped him for a minute

SUE: Hey Reed!

REED: Yeah what's up!?

SUE: I just wanna say thanks...for all that you've done, I mean you didn't have to do this too

REED: Well your boyfriend is one hell of a salesman...heh! heh! actually I don't wanna leave Ben by himself out there

SUE: Right...well for now Victor and I...let's just say it's complicated

REED: Hmph...you'll be fine, anyways we'll warp back before you know it

SUE: Good, oh and Reed

Then Sue did something to shock both Ben and Johnny while making Victor feel a tinge of jealousy and upset, she went up and kissed Reed on the cheek and hugged him tight. Reed instantly went red as Sue pressed her body against his.

SUE: I just wanna say thanks for being such a gentleman...I was vulnerable and you didn't took advantage of me, you let me clear my head

REED: Umm what!? What you talkin bout!?

SUE: The handshake silly!

REED: Oh right!? That...I hope I didn't offend you in anyway

SUE: Of course not, just be careful out there and take care of my brother okay!

REED: I will Susan, don't worry everything's gonna work out

SUE: Well it's as you said earlier...we got this

Sue was now watching Reed as if she wanted to kiss him right then and there but she knew Victor was watching so she decided to go back up to the control room section to commence countdown

BEN: Tch! Well whaddaya know...guess a handshake does work sometimes

Victor went silent upon seeing Sue hugging Reed and wishing him luck on his journey

JOHNNY (winking at Reed): Real smooth bro...real smooth

The four were now stationed inside the machine and Sue intiated the countdown as HERBIE began to power on the systems inside the machine

BEN: Alright gentleman...ready to boldly go where no man has gone before!?

VICTOR: Yes

REED (feeling uneasy): Umm...yeah

JOHNNY: Let's just get this over with

The machine powered on and the rumbling began and suddenly a blue light burst in the middle of the machine and engulfed the men stationed inside and the light expanded to cover the entire area.

BEN: Here we go!

VICTOR: Arrrggghhhhh!

JOHNNY: Holy Shit!

Reed closed his eyes tight and he felt a rushing swirl and an uneasy compression as if he was being shoved into a trash compactor. Then a loud buzzing noise was heard making the four men scream and howl in pain, it was ear shattering. Reed was praying for this feeling of discomfort and pain to stop and then suddenly it all stopped. Reed could hear nothing but deafening silence, he slowly opened his eyes and saw his navigational system with HERBIE still operating

REED: I'm...I'm alive...ha! ha! oh crap Ben! Victor! Johnny!

BEN: Arrgghhh crap, I swear you got the license plate of the bus that hit me!? Arrgghh!

REED: Oh good! Victor!

VICTOR: Ahhh! I..I'm fine...so far so good nothing broken, nothing damaged

REED: Johnny!

JOHNNY: Auuugghhh crap! I'm...I'm okay guys

REED: Thank god! Where are we!? HERBIE begin diagnostics, scan area now

Reed heard nothing

REED: HERBIE you up!? Come on buddy let me know your'e alive!

Reed then hit the machine and suddenly it powered on

VICTOR: Is HERBIE okay!?

REED: We'll see...HERBIE you up!?

HERBIE: Ah Dr. Richards...good to see you that your'e alive

REED: Whew thank goodness! Can you give me a diagnostics on the machine and scan the space region...we need to know where we are

HERBIE: Scanning we are in sub-space near the radioactive cloud

VICTOR: Apparently we've ended up where HERBIE orignally teleported, Ben can you get us near the radioactive cloud!?

BEN: Let's see...there we go! I've got control, hang on gentleman

Ben began to operate the machine as it drifted off into the massive cloud of radiation that engulfed a region of sub-space, the cloud itself was massive enough to hide an asteriod field which lead to a massive planet where Reed noticed that the dead planet emanated this same radioactive wave which was now forming into other clouds that covered sub-space. Then HERBIE gave more further information on their proximity to the dead planet and how far from earth they are.

HERBIE: This is planet is the source of the radiation, it's origins lay inside

REED: Well from the looks of it if we get anywhere close it'll pull in, the clouds alone give rise for a turbulent crash landing best we avoid it

VICTOR (stunned): This is amazing! Gentlemen we've accomlished what no other man has

JOHNNY: Yo HERBIE how far are we from home!?

HERBIE: It is estimated at 33,313.14 light years from the Solar System

JOHNNY: No shit! We warped that far!?

HERBIE: Precisely...danger I detect immenient approaching cloud ahead

REED: What!?

BEN: We got company guys! Hang on!

VICTOR: We can warp back yet...we need to get a sample or a scan...something!

BEN: Tch! And risk endangerin our lives...yeah right buddy!

Ben tired to dodge the oncoming massive cloud of radioactive wave approaching the space-craft, Ben was utilizing the meteors in the asteriod field to manouver and dodge it. Then an incoming meteor appread and surprised Ben causing him to swerve into the opposite direction where the cloud was fast approaching.

BEN: Shit!

REED: Ben watch out!

JOHNNY: Oh crap!

VICTOR: Quick Ben shift left! left!

It was too late, Ben hit the meteor causing the space-craft to drift into the cloud which caused the machine to violently shake as it dragged the machine down to where the dead planet was, the gravitational force was so strong it caused a crack in the machine and almost damaged the systems. Reed immediately took control of the navigational systems to try to alleviate further destruction.

REED: HERBIE quick begin trajectory shift and release station pods

HERBIE: Station pods engaged!

The turbulence the cloud was causing severly damaged the machine structure as it finally went into the dead planets atmosphere where the whole sky was filled with this same radioactive energy.

VICTOR: Oh my god! It's everywhere

BEN: Shit! Reed what'd you do!?

REED: I activated balancing pods to guide the machine...Ben you jus need to get a handle on flying it safely so it can land

BEN: Easier said than done, this friggin cloud or storm or whateva gravitational pull is rippin us apart

VICTOR: The magnetic field is distablized, it's something of an after effect of a star going supernova

JOHNNY: Aww Man whatever it is you better land quick Ben!

BEN: Shit we're gonna crash! Hang on!

The men gripped their cockpit seats tightly as the machine spun out of control and hurled itself onto the murky and lifeless ground of the planet. It then crashed with a loud bang and all was silent. Then a parachute system opened up afterwards and smoke came out of the machine. The men inside were coming too after that turbulent disaster and began checking for vital signs immediately.

REED: Agghhh everyone okay!?

VICTOR (check his helmet noticed a crack with blood): Hmph my helmet's broken but I'm fine

REED: Ben! Ben you there!?

BEN: Auughhh Shit! Yeah I heard ya the first time! Jesus Reed this is officially the last time I'm doin an experiment with you

REED: Right...duly noted, Johnny you okay!? Johnny! Johnny!

JOHNNY: Huh!? Yeah I'm good...but I think I may have broken something

REED: We'll check it out, HERBIE gimme a diagnostic on crew vitals

HERBIE immediately came on and scanned the team's body to detect any damages on them

HERBIE: You and Victor suffered minor head trauma, Johnny has a broken arm, only Ben seems to be alright probably causes of whiplash are immenient

Reed then checked his forehead and noticed blood dripping from it smearing his helmet

REED: Tch! Jus great...

HERBIE: Dr. Richards the shuttle has sustained significant damages to the hull area and the main condenser unit, it is etimated at 65% structural integrity...it's likely initiating another teleportation sequence can inflict hazardous damages to you and the rest of the team

REED: Ahhh crap! The storm knocked us about and damaged the craft, it's gonna be hell tryin to fix this!

BEN: Well we better get to it or else we're stuck here

VICTOR: Luckly our suits are still intact to protect us from the radiation out there

REED: Johnny can you move!?

JOHNNY: Yeah...I'll try just gimme a minute

The team cautiously disengaged their seat straps to slowly come off and exit the machine which was now turned over. The men got together to place it back in an upright position and then proceed to investigate the planet in which they ended up on.

VICTOR: Where..are we!? What is this place!?

JOHNNY: Dunno...but from the looks of it...it's creepy as hell

BEN: Your'e tellin me, we better find a way outta here...I say we go back, we've seen and gotten enough info to go back with

VICTOR: Are you mental!? We've only scratched the surface gentlemen...walking on another planet lightyears away from earth, this is truly a feat to behold

BEN: Oh yeah if accomplishing this is a grand feat then why do I feel like shit right now!?

REED: Everybody be cool...let's jus scan the environment for possible life signs and get whatever data we need to work with

JOHNNY: Yeah then we can go!?

REED: Of course Johnny don't want to overstay my welcome here

The environment of the dead planet was weird as floating pieces of rock were hovering above them mixed in with the large radioactive cloud. The men walked for what seemed like miles until they stumbled upon a rock formation that resembled a cave. Victor instantly took notice and his curiousity seemed to be endangering the lives of his Team-mates.

VICTOR: Hey guys look! (points to cave opening) come on let's check it out!

REED: Victor wait up man!

BEN: Oh great he's like a kid in a candy store

JOHNYY: Tch! I'm surprised you lasted this long in trip

BEN: Awww what happen cupcake, air's makin you queasy

JOHNNY: Shut it oaf!

REED: Hey will you two knock it off!

Ben and Johnny both gave each other disgusting looks as they all entered the cave opening to explore inside. On entering Reed examined the interior rock formations and noticed that there were strange patterns and designs as if it was inhabited long ago. The rest of the team were also scanning the area for any signs of life or anything out of the ordinary, this somehow made Ben more uncomfortable and uneasy as he was beginning to regret his immediate decision on embarking in this unauthorized space mission.

BEN: Tch! Come be a part of this project he said, it'll be quick and painless he said...sheesh Reed, this is really the last time I let you drag me into this

JOHNNY: Speak for yourself dude, I'm only doing this cuz it's our family sole profitable experiment, if this fails I don't know what'll happen to us

REED: We won't be here for long, HERBIE is tryin to re-stablize the power conduit and get the system online and operational again, I'd estimate at 15min tops

VICTOR: That should give us sufficient time for exploration on this lifeless planet, just be careful not to touch or trip on anything

Just then Victor stepped on an odd rock formation and fell over touching another disjointed slab of rock which strangely slid into a groove that made the slab fit snug into it. Reed then rushed to where Victor fell and pulled him up whilst Ben and Johnny followed him.

REED: Victor you okay!?

VICTOR: Gahh! I'm fine, this rock broke my fall...(now looking around the new section of the cave) apparently it seems we've ended up on another section

BEN: Hmph...from the looks of it it's even more creeper than when we came in

JOHNNY: Guys I figure that's enough time for snooping around, Sue's probably worried sick and we can't tell if those government agents will return to confiscate everything

VICTOR: Oh would you relax! Can't you two just be grateful for the fact that we've teleported lightyears in space to some distant part of the galaxy and we're now exploring a once habitable planet

BEN: Well hate to burst your bubble Vic but we ain't too thrilled about it especially since we're not suppose to be doin this teleportation mission anyways

VICTOR: Tch! Figures...

BEN (annoyed): What's that supposed to mean!?

REED: Ben jus let it go, we're almost through with this place

BEN: Reed seriously!? Vic here is all caught up with this mission not considerin his or our well being...it's as if he's on his own beat

REED: I know Ben, let's jus collect a sample or two for future research and be up on outta here

BEN: Whateva! (trods off to where Victor went)

Reed then notices Johnny gone silent for a moment, so he goes to check on him as well

REED: Johnny you alright!?

JOHNNY: Huh!? Oh yeah I'm...I'm good

REED: Seems like you were lost in thought for a second

JOHNNY: Yeah...well I was just wondering how my old man would react if he were here as well

REED: I'd like to assume that he would be beside himself with joy, especially how this method of space travel works dwarfing the more conventional means which takes alot longer

JOHNNY: Right...you think he'll be proud of me...I mean us, for our work!?

REED: Well...yeah! We've come a long way, I mean think about it your design on the machine, Sue's work on the equations and the suits, Victor and my work on space time manipulation...it all adds up into something beautiful, it's jus kinda sad the full team doesn't get to experience it

JOHNNY: Yeah...yeah, well someday when it's fully safe to do this then we'll all go

REED (smiling): You damn right we will!

Then they heard Victor's voice from the distance

VICTOR: Gentlemen! I've discovered something wonderful! Come quickly!

REED: Let's go Johnny!

JOHNNY: Right behind ya!

The two made their way down the path to where Victor and Ben went which was lower and darker hardly any light except for a warm, yellowish glowing ray emanating from an object that resembled an orb which was propped up and held by a weird rock pattern.

BEN: What in the hell!?

REED: Victor be careful, we can't determine what that object is

VICTOR: I know Reed! But just look at it...it's magnificent

JOHNNY: Whaddaya think it could be!?

REED: Dunno...but look at the rays emanating from it, notice something!?

JOHNNY: Kinda, the colour it shares, it's the same colour as the radioactive cloud of gas outside...you think maybe that thing is what's causing it!?

REED: It's highly probable

BEN: Well I say best leave it alone

Reed, Ben and Johnny were about to head back up except for Victor who was now entranced by the glowing orb, it's as if something or someone was calling out to him in his mind. Victor could have sworn he heard a voice in his head, tempting him to pry the object out of it's place.

VICTOR: Are you mad!? This thing is full energy at a cosmic level and you want to leave it!?

BEN: Duh! We don't know what that thing is! It's potentially dangerous

VICTOR: Wrong! It's potentially powerful, all this energy contained...don't you understand what we can do!? The things we can accomplish back on earth!?

REED: Victor you gotta let it go, once we convey what we've discovered here we'll come back with a full team

VICTOR: Bullshit Reed! You know as well as I they'll boot us out and the government would take this valuable gift of ours from us, I say we retrieve it now

BEN: Alright that's it! Reed your science pal is gettin loopy!

VICTOR: Hah! I knew it...your'e a coward disguised as a brute, you can't even see an opportune moment to evolve and progress...I knew you were such a simpleton you can't comprehend

Ben charges up to Victor to punch him but Reed was quick enough to stop Ben on his tracks.

REED: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Ben take it easy! Victor what the hell man!? What gives!?

VICTOR: Richards you can't see it...unlimited source of energy right infront of us and you want to leave it there!?

REED: Listen Victor, I think it's time we be headin back...We've overstayed our welcome

VICTOR: Tch! Well you guys can go on ahead

JOHNNY: What!? Come on man! We can't leave you here

VICTOR: I'll be fine Johnathan...just give my regards to Susan and tell her I appreciate all the things we've done together

JOHNNY: I'd rather you tell her yourself man, just let the damn glowy thing go!

REED: Come on Victor! We gotta move!

Victor didn't listen to Reed and Johnny's pleas but instead went for the glowing orb and as soon as he touched it the energy blasted him back causing serious burns to his suit and helmet. Victor howled in pain as he flew all the way back and crashed on the rocky ground with a loud thud, his suit was covered in the yellowish energy that appeared as flames along with electric sparks began emanating from Victor's body as he was crying and shrieking in agony.

VICTOR: GAAAAHHHH! AHHHHH! GAAAHHHHHH!

BEN: THAT FRIGGIN IDIOT! QUICK REED LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!

Before they could reach Victor, the orb started to crack and the ground began to shake violently causing some of the rocks to fall trying to enclose them inside the cave. Reed and Ben go to pick up Victor still reeling in pain from the energy blast.

REED: Be careful Ben!

BEN: I know I got this! Johnny!? Where's Johnny!?

JOHNNY (panick-stricken): Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit! I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die!

REED: JOHNNY! SHUT IT! Come help Victor, NOW!

JOHNNY(gulping): Um...gah...on it!

Ben went for Victor's flailing legs and Reed the arms until upon touching Victor the electric sparks went out of control zapping Ben and Reed

ZAP! ZAP!

REED: Owww! Shit!

ZAP! ZAP!

BEN: GAAACKKK! What the hell!?

JOHNNY: Guys!

REED: Ben don't touch the electric energy surges, you got him!?

JOHNNY: Um Guys!

BEN: I know Reed! I'm seein it sparkin outta Vic's body

VICTOR (crying in pain): Oh God! Oh God! Make it stop! ARRGGGHHH!

JOHNNY: Uh Guys!

REED: I got the arms! You good buddy!?

BEN: Yeah I got the legs!

VICTOR (cursing in latverian): That orb, that f &&King orb! It's f#**King power!

BEN: Reed what kinda gibberish it that!?

REED: Latverian I think...come on man let's get outta here

JOHNNY: GUYS!

BEN & REED: WHAT!

JOHNNY (points to something): Gulp! Look at that

Then they noticed the mist seeping out of the orb that now sported a crack not too noticeable, from the mist formed a gargantuan shadow that now began taking shape as it stood tall breaking through the roof of the cave causing bolders to fall. Then a pair of yellow eyes glowed beneath the mist and a loud humming noise was heard from the massive figure.

REED: RUN!

The figure formed gargantuan hands as it's emergence out of the cave resulted in the dead planet now coming to life but instead entering into a state of supernova. The radioactive gas began seeping through the surface cracks of the planet forming geyers as the three men hastily dodged the falling boulders trying to escape to get back to HERBIE and the teleportation machine. In the midst of their escape Victor was wailing about in agony trying to break free causing difficulty for Reed and Ben to carry him. Then an unfortunate incident occured as they almost reach the mouth of the cave in making their exit, one heavy rock fell almost hitting Reed and Ben both of them carrying Victor, as they dropped Victor to dodge the falling rock. Then more heavy rocks were crumbling down ontop of them, blocking their pathway back to Victor.

REED: Oh shit! Victor!

BEN: Forget about him Reed, it's too late now we gotta move!

The two then ran top speed to get out until another set of crumbling rocks slide off from the left side of the cave and managed to fall on Ben which halted his escape, Reed noticed this and turned back to remove the rocks blocking Ben's footing. Reed then called out the Johnny.

REED: JOHNNY! JOHNNY!

BEN: Forget about me Reed! Jus get outta here while you can!

REED: Screw that! I've already lost Victor, I'm not losin you too!

Johnny who was almost out noticed that Reed and Ben were not behind him, he turned and saw Reed was trying to pry Ben out from the rocks.

JOHNNY: Awww God damn it!

Johnny ran back to where Reed and Ben were and he immediately got to aiding Reed in getting Ben out from under the rubble.

JOHNNY: Leave it to you to get stuck!

REED: Come on Johnny, now's not the time for this!

BEN: Jus shuddup and hurry it up! Oh Shit!

The massive figure that emerged from the orb was approaching them, Ben noticed a huge shadowy figure with glowing yellowish eyes surrounded by the radioactive cloud was closing in on them.

BEN: You guys better forget about me! It's no use!

REED: Shut up Ben! Johnny keep pushing out the rubble!

JOHNNY: There got it! got his leg!

REED: Ben shift your weight so I can remove your footing

Ben did as was instructed and his foot got loose, the massive shadow was close enough that the cloud was now covering them blocking their pathway, the thick dense mist of the radioactive cloud accompanied with the falling rubble made it difficult for the three men to escape. Then there was a bright flash as Ben witnessed a surging bolt of yellow energy zap the top layer of the cave causing more rubble to fall and block their path of escape.

BEN: Holy Shit! That thing's hostile!

REED: Keep moving guys we're almost through! (pointing at the mouth entrance of the cave)

JOHNNY: Oh thank god!

The massive shadow shot out another jet of yellow energy this one more robust and furious than the first as it hit the ground causing a massive explosion which sent the three flying midair and crashing hard on the ground. Ben was the first to get up and he went after Reed who was now picking himself up from off the rubble along with Johnny not too far behind.

BEN: Come on! We gotta move, quickly!

The three men finally ran out from the mouth of the cave as they noticed the dead planet now cracking up with steams of radioactive gas bursting out and exploding along with yellow energy beams blasting through. Reed looked back and saw how the massive shadowy figure was towering above them and its' size was further expanding causing the dead planet to gave way to destruction.

REED: This definitely can't be good

JOHNNY: What's going on!?

REED: Whatever it is, it's destroyin this planet

BEN: Shit guys look out!

There was another blast of energy from the massive shadowy figure who shot at the three men, but missed as the beam hit the ground instead resulting in a huge crack that ripped open in the middle of their pathway leading to the teleportation machine, then a massive steam of radioactive cloud along with a huge stream of yellowish light burst from the crack and exploded on the three of them instantly damaging their helmets and suits and the impact of the explosion send them flying in different directions.

KA-BOOM!

BEN: ARRGGGHHHH!

REED & JOHNNY (screaming): AAAAHHHHH!

For second it seemed that all went silent, then Reed felt a surge of energy that was too powerful to contain, rush throughout his body manipulating his DNA and transforming him on a molecular level, he was in a state of limbo and almost thought he died and ended up in the afterlife. The massive pain was subsiding for a moment which made him regain some semblance of awareness. Reed was on the ground his suit and helmet now fully damaged, he was inhaling the radiation. Reed began coughing loudly looking for Ben and Johnny, he noticed Johnny on the ground but his reaction to exposure was different where Johnny was fully engulfed in flames but his flesh was not burnt off, however he was screaming in agonizing pain and was horrified at what was happening to his body, Reed then turned to look for Ben who was lying unconscious on the rocky ground, his suit and helmet were also damaged from the explosion, but his reaction to exposure was different from Johnny's, at first it look like his hulking body was melting into the ground but upon further inspection, Ben's body was merging with the rocky ground and his built was becoming more and more massive, it was as if he was slowly becoming one with the planet itself. Reed had to get to the two of them at the very least and make their escape.

REED (in immense pain): Arrrggghhhhhh Damnit! Gotta...ggg...arrggghhh...damn!

Reed threw up and then he noticed the machine in the distance not too far from where they were, then a loud humming noise blasted as if waking the dead planet, it was the same noise Reed heard inside the cave when Victor touched the orb. The massive figure that emerged from the orb now stood, Reed could see half of it's figure now. Reed then realized they have to escape fast, but he was in too much pain and Ben and Johnny were too far to reach, he raised his arm wishing, hoping to reach one of them or the both of them, then suddenly a weird reaction occured. Reed's arm began to stretch and stretch until it was long enough like a fire hose, this was shocking at first but the explosion cut that feeling of shock and amazement short. Reed then outstretched his other arm and somehow managed to use them like anaconda's to grab Ben and Johnny, they were both uncomfortable to drag as Johnny was in flames, although he was on fire it had little affect on Reed's rubbery arm. The other lengthy arm that held onto to Ben whose body now fully merged with the ground, Reed expanded his hand and fingers to firmly grab a hold of Ben and drag his massive rocky form leaving a huge trail on the ground. Reed then immediately ran to the machine and as if on cue the shuttle doors opened and a loud beeping noise was heard accompained by a flashing blue light, HERBIE sensed his presence. Reed was praying for Sue to be ready at the other end.


	16. BAXTER BUILDING CATASTROPHE

Sue was anxiously waiting for the signal from HERBIE to teleport the team back to the lab, she was nervously bitting her fingernails checking the timer every few seconds and praying for some faint response.

SUE: What the hell is taking them so long!? It's almost an hour

Just then she heard the door open and her father walked in looking a bit tired and deshelved from the meeting he had with both N.A.S.A and the U.S. Defence to keep the project alive

SUE: Dad!? What are you doing here!?

DR. STORM (puzzled): What am I doing here!? Susan what do you mean!? I went to sort out our immediate termination remember!? I told you guys to wait here until I return with news

SUE: Oh! Right! Anything good to report!?

DR. STORM: I'm afraid not dear...they're really pulling the plug this time...hmph! Well we better get started in wrapping all this up...

SUE (feeling more upset): Damn it! This can not be good!

DR. STORM (goes to hug and kiss Sue): I know my dear...we tried...we really did put in alot of effort...but...hmph...well nevermind

SUE: Ummm Daddy...

DR. STORM: I know, things will get better, where is the rest of the team...did they leave early!?

SUE: Ummm Well you see...Ummm...Oh god

DR. STORM (worried): Sue!? What happened!? Where's Victor, Reed and Johnny!?

SUE: You see Dad, we had a feeling you wouldn't get through with keeping the project afloat so we...

But Dr. Storm already knew what happened as he now noticed their machine missing in the lab

DR. STORM: OH MY GOD! SUSAN HOW COULD YOU!?

SUE (tears forming): Dad we had no choice...we need to know if it'll work! They were gonna terminate all of our research, all those years of progress!

DR. STORM: DAMNIT SUSAN! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE!

SUE (crying): I Know Dad but I'm sorry...I just wanted you to be proud of us...that's all

Dr. Storm held his hands on his head and tried to calm down

SUE (crying & sobbing): It worked...but they haven't come back yet...sniff..sniff..it was just a simple warp...in and out I swear

DR. STORM: You haven't gotten a signal as yet!?

SUE (crying): I don't know! sniff...sniff

Dr. Storm facial expression became serious and stern

DR. STORM: Susan get onto the controls and send out signals and don't stop until you receive or hear a ping

SUE (sobbing): I've tried that and so far nothing...sniff..

DR. STORM: Sue this is no time to be crying, for all we know your brother and our friends could be trapped dead out there keep trying!

Then a small faint ping was heard

SUE: Hey! That's them...they're responding! finally!

DR. STORM: Quick triangulate the signal and began retrieval!

SUE: On it! Engaging retrieval sequence i 1

Sue pushed the button and the room began to shake and rumble however this reaction was more violent than the last time, the rumble slowly grew into a massive earthquake that shook New York.

SUE: What!? What's going on!? This never happened before!

DR. STORM: Hmph! Something is happening on the other side...that might be the cause of this reaction, hang on tight Sue!

Dr. Storm and Sue could hear the large screams of the residents outside panicking and screaming trying to find shelter or cover from the earthquake taking place, not realizing that the Baxter Building experiment was the source of this earthquake.

SUE: Daddy the earthquake...getting them back is causing this...what...what are we going to do!?

DR. STORM: We have to progress, if we stop now we'll lose them all!

Then a blue light emerged and it began to expand rapidly but something strange occured as the light was expanding a yellow blended with a greenish hue of cloudy gas along with yellow rays of light and electric sparks were slowly seeping through the blue light, now the computers along with other machines for the retrieval system were begining to spark up and then explode resulting in several small fires.

DR. STORM: SHIT! Sue keep trying! I'm going downstairs to stablize the system

SUE: Dad No! Wait!

It was too late Dr. Storm ran down stairs to where there were minature explosions and sparks on the computer systems below. Dr. Storm took a fire hydrant and began to cool down the flames but more sparks popped up resulting in more small burst of explosions in the wires and plugs. The blue light suddenly gotten huge as there was a massive cloudy mist and suddenly other yellow flashing lights were emanating from the blue one. Dr. Storm finally got a hold of the system and began to engage the retrieval of the teleportation machine and immediately start to close off the sequence.

DR. STORM: Susan now! Disengage! Disengage!

SUE: Daddy get out of there!

DR. STORM: There is no time, DO IT NOW!

Sue immediately disengaged the system, as she did so another explosion occured nearby where Dr. Storm was standing which caught him off guard as he flung mid-air and landed into some debris.

KA-BOOM!

DR. STORM (screaming in pain): AAAGGGGGHHHHH!

SUE (screaming): DADDY!

Sue noticed that disengaging the system did not work, as now the blue light further expanded bringing more yellow coloured electric sparks and cloudy gas resulting in more small explosions, she was going to have to disengage it manually as there was no time. Sue immediately ran downstairs to the centre of where the blue light was in the room and went straight for the massive switch and plug in the back of the system, as she entered, the cloudy mist engulfed her body entirely as she began to cough and feel sick, she struggled fighting through this toxic steam of cloud and yellow light radiation and managed to get to the switch which she slowly turned down, the blue light suddenly began shrinking and then another reaction occured as a massive blue orb emerged from it covering a portion of the room and an image of the machine appeared that was Sue's cue to terminate the experiment.

SUE: cough...cough...cough...cough..Experiment's...over

Sue pulled the plug and the blue orb surrounding the lab suddenly burst out a massive jet stream of the toxic cloud along with an electric blast of yellow energy that instantly struck down Sue as she flung back knocking her unconscious. The entire lab powered down an the room was filled with smoke. The machine now stood with the cockpits of each participant opened to reveal Johnny unconscious and no longer in flames, A huge slab of boulder that ripped the machine due to it's massive size as if it was trying to fit itself inside the cockpit and finally a drained Reed Richards coughing his lungs out with his elongated hands dragging on the floor. Reed plopped on the ground as his body began to melt like a puddle of goo.

REED: Dammit! Got..gotta concentrate...arrrgghhhh

His gooey body finally took form to his regular shape and size, this took alot of strain as he noticed that he was back in the lab.

REED: Sue! Sue! Oh God! Sue!

Reed tried to get feeling in his legs but they began melting on the floor as he then dragged himself to where Sue was, he soon noticed the entire lab was destroyed by their experiment, he turned and finally saw Sue's body lying on the ground. Then another strange event occured, Sue's body was slowly fading away every now and again, sometimes he could see parts of her body and then at other times he could see nothing it was as if she had vanished into thin air.

REED: Holy Shit! Sue! Come on legs! Damnit!

Reed slowly crawled like a slug and finally got to where Sue lay, then he heard a faint cry for help not too far from where Sue was, the voice was muffled by debris. Reed then closed his eyes and concentrate to pull his body together, slowly but surely it did as Reed now stood up and took some time to position himself, he then heard the faint cry more clearly as he went tp the direction of the cry and to his horror saw Dr. Storm all bloodied and brusied as a huge piece of debris was now ontop of him.

REED: Dr. Storm! Hang on I'll get you out!

DR. STORM (crying in pain): Auugghhhhh!

Reed began to shift the debris to move Dr. Storm but due to it's massive size it was too much for one person, then a thought popped into his head as he closed his eyes and began expanding his hands large enough to match the size of the debris that crushed Dr. Storm. Dr. Storm on seeing what Reed was doing with his hands looked in amazement and somewhat had feelings of fear mixed in, witnessing this sight to behold of Reed's new found abilities.

DR. STORM: Uggghhh...Re..Ree..Reed...what...happened..to you!?

REED: Cough..cough...no time to explain jus sit tight

Reed's massive hands gripped the debris and moved it as if it was nothing freeing Dr. Storm. Reed then lifted him up with his massive hand and sworn he could've felt something sharp poke his huge fingers, he then stretched his arm long enough to place Dr. Storm on a nearby chair away from the destruction.

DR. STORM: Amazing...that's...amazing...cough..cough

REED: You okay!?

DR. STORM: I...I...don't...I...don't..have...

Dr. Storm then slumped down and fell to the ground, Reed noticed that a piece of iron stuck on Dr. Storm's back and blood now leaking from behind.

REED (panicking): Oh no! Oh God no! HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY!

DR. STORM: It's..it's alright Reed...everything...alright...

REED (on verge of tears): No jus hang on okay! I'll get you an ambulance jus hang on damnit!

DR. STORM (grabbed Reed): Listen...I'm...ooo...okay...just...watch...them...my..children...protect...pro..

REED: No! Doctor No!

DR. STORM (watching Reed's tearful face): Protect...my..

Dr. Storm's head then slowly bowed and Reed realized it was too late, Dr. Storm succumbed to his wounds. Then he heard noises coming from a distant and a heavy shuffle of footsteps. That must be the government authorities coming to shut this place down. Then a feeling of fear and panic overcame Reed causing him to loose focus on keeping his body together as he suddenly began to melt into a blob form again, but much to his dismay it proved to be a useful method of being covert as the government agents now burst in the lab to assess the damages. One of them was the lady who was there for the first trail. Most of the agents had on dark blue uniforms with the eagle patch on their chest and side arm. Then he remembered seeing the same logo on the gentleman's notice for closure of their experiment, it was S.H.I.E.L.D.

MARIA HILL: Hmph! From the looks of it, they attempted the experiment...but it seems like it backfired

SHIELD AGENT #1: Agent Hill should we contact Central Intelligence on this!?

MARIA HILL: Nah! I'll leave that for Director Fury, jus scope out the parameter and grab all the data we can...we gotta shut this place down now!

SHEILD AGENT #2: Ma'am look! They're survivors!

One of the Shield agents checked the pulse of Johnny and another one checked the pulse of Sue who now reappeared but then slowly started to fade away again. The agent checking Sue's vitals was now stunned in seeing this reaction coming from Sue's body.

SHEILD AGENT #2: I think we better get a medic in here asap! You see that!?

MARIA HILL: Huh! Now that's strange, it's like she's turning invisble...quick put a tag on her so we can keep track

SHEILD AGENT #2: On it Ma'am

SHEILD AGENT #1: Hey this one's unconscious yet he's got a serious fever...like he's burning up

MARIA HILL: Agents please be careful we don't know what could've transpired here...but we definitely do know from reports from the Police Dept. that the origin of the earthquake was here

SHEILD AGENT #3: What's with the massive boulder!?

MARIA HILL: Hmph! Odd...jus don't touch it, it might be dangerous

Then there was a crack from the massive boulder leading to several other cracks that outlined a massive hulking figure almost as tall and twice as huge than the machine which had the agent in amazement as how something so massive could fit into a device to small to contain it's size. Then agent Maria Hill notice the boulder now coming to life.

SHEILD AGENT #3: What the hell!? It's...it's alive!?

The hulking rock like figure began to fall almost crushing the agent as it crashed on the ground with a hard thud causing the entire building to shake

KA-BOOM!

SHIELD AGENT #3: Holy Shit! That was close, could've been squashed to death

MARIA HILL: God Damnit! Check that rock thing! It could possibly be alive

Reed was still un-noticeable as he was in his blob form, if he regained his composure the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents will surely spot him, Reed saw the machine cockpit and remembered HERBIE A.I. he had to get a back up of HERBIE, he began to slowly crawl his way stealthly passing the agents now checking vitals on Johnny and Sue and agent Hill calling for a huge crane or forklift to hoist the massive Rock that shaped like a person.

REED: Damnit! They've already got to them! Don't worry guys...I'll get you out...soon

Reed slowly made his way to the machine where there was no one nearby and managed to form his arm and then stretch it to where the main cockpit area, he immediately began to feel for the disc input system and upon detecting it he grabbed a hold of an eject disc button and pushed it to reveal a small disc. The hand of Reed took the disc and like a snake made it's way back to Reed.

REED: Got it!

Reed saw an exhaust pipe and steathly crawled his way to where it was to make his quiet exit. Then he heard a door opened and saw more S.H.I.E.L.D agents accompained by a tall dark-skinned man bald shaved sporting a goatie and an eyepatch wearing a long jet black leather coat.

MARIA HILL: Director Fury!

NICK FURY: At ease agent!

MARIA HILL: I was jus about to send you the status report

NICK FURY: I know but from the looks of it, it might be unnecessary...hmph...

The two agents turned and noticed the deceased Dr. Storm lying on the other side of the lab

NICK FURY: Maria call an ambulance!

They went over to where Dr. Storm was and checked his vitals

MARIA HILL: Oh no...It's too late for that Director...(shows Nick Fury the fatal wound)

NICK FURY: Should've shut this experiment down earlier

MARIA HILL: It still wouldn't have stopped this...they would still try to conduct this experiment behind our backs

NICK FURY: Yeah...to be fair to them this experiment would've put Dr. Storm back on the map...too bad it ended up in this mess

MARIA HILL: TO be blunt Director...this experiment was already in a mess, from the intel we gathered there was a mole trying to leak the project but can't really place which one

NICK FURY: Any suspects!?

MARIA HILL: Well the only two were Dr. Reed Richards and Dr. Victor Von Doom, they were the only outsiders to this project and from the looks of it both of them are not here

NICK FURY: Still no whereabouts!?

MARIA HILL: We're still scanning the premesis...but nothing so far

NICK FURY: This jus keeps gettin better an better...well I'm heading back to the U.N. Council besides the C.I.A Director is also there waitin for me

MARIA HILL: Right...we'll send these survivors to our Med Centre

NICK FURY: Well from what we've I.D. it's looks like those are Dr. Storm's twins Johnny and Susan, but the huge boulder back there!?

MARIA HILL: Once we get a diagnostic we would eventually get and I.D.

NICK FURY: Good...when the twins wake up I'll hate to be the bearer of bad news...

MARIA HILL: I know...but we warned them and they've disobeyed a direct order, they've got no one to blame but themselves

NICK FURY: We'll sort that out later we they regain consciousness...for now let's clean up this mess...

MARIA HILL: Alright people let's clear out!

The agents along with Maria Hill and the Director began to leave the destroyed lab with Reed then making his exit through the pipe exhaust.

REED: A mole!? What the hell!? Victor what were you really up to!?

Reed then crawled his way in his blob form slowly out of the Baxter Building and made his escape to hide from society and probably the rest of the world

A few days has passed as the scene shifts to a med centre were Sue was now regaining consciousness, on waking up she realized she was in a hospital bed but the room she was placed in is not like any other ordinary patient room. It was massive and white and had a glass screen for viewing, this made Sue feel immediately uncomfortable as if she herself was a lab rat being watched.

SUE: Huh!? Where...Where am I!? What's going on!?

Behind the glass stood Agents Maria Hill and Director Nick Fury along with agents Mitch Carson and Dum D. Dugan.

DUM D. DUGAN: I don't like this...we're scarin the lass

AGENT CARSON: Yeah a super-powered lass who can turn invisible at will

MARIA HILL: Quiet! Director Fury shall we begin!?

Nick Fury silently nodded giving approval, then Maria Hill spoke into a mike where her voice was booming on the other side of the room where Sue lay.

MARIA HILL: Good Day Ms. Storm, you can relax

SUE: Relax!? You call stringing me up with wires and cables relaxing then you've got a very funny concept

MARIA HILL: Ms. Storm I wish it would be simpler but the truth of the matter is that you've made it worse...not only for yourself but for your friends as well

Then Sue remembered the experiment and her twin brother and father.

SUE: Wait...the project...Johnny! Dad! Where are they!? What's happened to my brother!? Where's Dad!?

MARIA HILL: Easy Ms. Storm...easy...one at a time...

SUE (getting angry and slowly fading): You better tell me what the hell is going on!?

AGENT CARSON: You see that!? She's turning invisble

DUM D. DUGAN: The reaction must be from an emotional response...sorta like a trigger

MARIA HILL: Ms. Storm you need to relax...please...for your health and well-being

Sue then took a look at what was happening to her as she saw that she was slowly becoming invisible, her hands fading away, on seeing this made her panic more as she was not grasping fully the capablities of her new-found powers.

SUE: What the!? What the hell is happening to me!? Why am I disappearing!?

MARIA HILL: That's what we're trying to figure out Ms. Storm...apparently when you conducted your UNAUTHORIZED experiment, it went south and somewhat caused a massive explosion resulting in you and your brother along with one other person gaining frightening new abilities

SUE: What!? No...it couldn't have...(then she remembered)...oh no, the blast!

MARIA HILL: Yes...whatever explosion happened in that building is what affected you at an exponetial level

SUE: My Father, he was there with me...where is he!?

Maria looked at Nick Fury for further approval, then he got up and went inside the room where Sue was, the other agents followed him to secure his position

MARIA HILL: What the hell are you thinking Director!?

NICK FURY: If you ever had any experience in telling a person that their loved one is dead then you'd understand

MARIA HILL: Tch! Fine...

They went inside and noticed Sue watching the group of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives with Nick standing infront of them

NICK FURY: Ms. Storm...I'd..I don't know how to tell you this

SUE (began to tear up): What's going on with my Dad!? Is he affected too!?

NICK FURY: It's far worse than that...he's no longer...he...

SUE (began crying): Oh God! NO! NO! DADDY!

Nick then took off his leather coat and wrapped it around a grieving Sue who was crying her heart out after hearing the grave news of her Father's death. On seeing this Agent Carson held his head down whilst Dum Dugan took off his bowler hat and bowed his head too keeping his eyes closed. Maria Hill kept a stern look on her face, eyes not blinking but deep down she felt Sue's pain.

NICK FURY: Shhhhh! It's gonna be alright Ms. Storm...your brother's still alive and well

SUE: Sniff...It's my fault...it's all my fault...I only wanted...I..I..

NICK FURY: I know...he's proud...come on, it's gonna be alright...gentlemen

Nick looked at the two agents as Carson and Dugan both went to get Sue up and placed her back on her bed to lie down.

DUM D. DUGAN: Easy there...you better get some rest okay...

SUE: It's all my...fault...what happened to Reed, Ben and Victor!?

NICK FURY: Well I'm assuming that the big rock thing we have up in quarantine is Ben, but the other two have gone missing...

Sue then buried her head in her hands and began crying

MARIA HILL: Ma'am if it's alright with you!? We'd like to ask a couple of questions...mainly about the two missing scientists

Sue then dried her eyes and looked at Maria Hill with a sad expression on her face

SUE: What is it about!? Are they in trouble!?

MARIA HILL: Maybe...based on the information we've received there is a mole within your team leaking details of your project to foreign nations

SUE: What!? But that's impossible!? My Dad and I would've run possible background checks on each of our participants...how could there be a mole!?

MARIA HILL: That's what we like to figure out

NICK FURY: Our sources picked up two leads which unfortunately for us is the two missing scientists

SUE: Reed and Victor!? No way! Reed has no hidden agenda... but Victor...now that I think about it...

NICK FURY: What happened with Victor!?

SUE: Well Victor wanted to push for Human Teleportation trails right away, he said it was beneficial to be one step ahead in our progress...aside from that most of the funding came from him

NICK FURY: Did he reveal his financial contacts!?

SUE: Yes he emailed a copy of his sources to us...plus giving us financial records for our awareness

MARIA HILL: Well it turns out that some of those sources are false

This revelation shocked Sue

SUE: What!? False!? Did Victor lied to me!?

Nick was now watching Maria and the two agents seemed to be piecing together this mystery coming to their own conclusions to ascertain whether Victor is the mole or not.

NICK FURY: Ms. Storm you better get some rest, your brother will be here to meet you shortly

SUE: How's Johnny!? Where is he!?

NICK FURY: He'll be fine...it's your other friend, umm Ben right!?

SUE: Yeah...what happened to Ben!?

AGENT CARSON: Director I think it's best we show her...

The agents then escorted Sue out of the room and into another section which was a massive open field. Sue noticed several tanks, helicopters and hover jets stationed outside with countless of agents moving about the facility.

SUE: Where am I!?

MARIA HILL: Your'e in S.H.I.E.L.D. Sector 12 in Upstate New York not to far in Westchester County

NICK FURY: It's the perfect place for super-powered people to hide and train, some of our Avengers and new S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits come here often

SUE: Avengers!?

MARIA HILL: Guess you don't really follow the news much

SUE: No...not really

The group reached another heli-port area where there stood two massive tanks being connected to a metallic electric pole to form into a design resembling that of weights, but what was more shocking was a huge, hulking rock like gaint lifting the two tanks with ease.

SUE: What the!?

Sue was lost for words on witnessing this sight, Ben was not the same, his human form gone completely and replaced by this rock-like giant. Ben was busy counting the amount of lifts he did with ease as he reached a new record of 1000. Ben then further show off lifting the two tanks with one arm and then switching with the other.

AGENT CARSON: Tch! Show off!

Ben then noticed Sue with the agents accompanying her

BEN: What the!? Suzie!? Hey Sue!? It's...it's me...Ben!

Sue noticed that even Ben's voice has changed, the bass in his voice was low and booming, it sounded more scratchy and growl like, like a rumbling noise.

SUE: Ben...what happened to you!?

BEN: I...I don't know Suzie...one thing's for sure...I ain't the same...I wish I could hug ya but you know...my hands

Sue then turned to noticed that Ben's hands even changed shape as he was now sporting four fingers instead of five

SUE: It's...it's alright, I'm gonna go check on my brother Johnny...

BEN: Yeah I hope he comes too...so sorry bout what happened to your Dad...

SUE: It's alright...(she went and hugged Ben, her arms could not cover his massive size)

BEN: They tell you anything about Reed!?

SUE: I don't know...he went missing along with Victor

NICK FURY: We're still workin on that Col. Grimm

BEN: Tch! Is that so eh...(notices S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and Nick Fury) Oh Director Fury what can I do you for!?

NICK FURY: I'll let you three know when the time is right...we'll leave you two to catch up

The group of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives left Sue and Ben to converse for awhile

BEN: Funny huh!?

SUE: What do you mean!?

BEN: From what I can remember back there when we teleported Victor touched something he ain't suppose to and we ended up tryin to get outta there

SUE: What did Victor interefered with!?

BEN: Some sorta glowin object that had alot of energy contained...Reed figured that was causin the radiation surrounding the dead planet

SUE: So that's why you were taking so long back there!

BEN: Tch! Yeah an look where it got us...I look like a freak...

SUE: Well your'e not the only affected by the blast (lifts up her hands to reveal that it went invisible)

BEN: What the!? Suzie your hands!

SUE: I know...back at the lab I was trying to retrieve you guys, unfortunately the radiation along with whatever energy coming from that side blasted through and hit me

BEN: Oh no...damn it! It's your friggin boyfriend Suzie, no offence but he started actin on his own like some dumbass and woke something up...something that should've stayed dormant

SUE: From what you've been telling me Ben sounds like alot has transpired...you wouldn't believe this but they've been suspecting both Reed and Victor to be leaking the project to foreign agents

BEN: Tch! Well Obviously it makes sense as to who our main suspect should be

SUE: I know...but I wanna give Victor the benefit of the doubt...

BEN: Come on Suzie...he was pushing for Human teleportation the most like he had somethin to prove, plus Reed's been tellin me how he funded most of the project...anyways doesn't matter now...

SUE: What happened to Victor Ben!?

BEN: Reed and I were tryin to get him out, after he touched the damn object it blasted him back affecting him, the planet started to explode all around us plus whatever was comin outta that object was chasin us and all we knew was that we 'accidentally' dropped Victor on our escape...but...ah...damn it!

SUE (crestfallen facial expression): It's okay Ben...you guys did your best, what's important is that you've made it back in one piece

BEN: Yeah...but not like this Suzie...not like this...and with Reed gone...I dunno...I don't want to believe he's dead Suzie...I can't

SUE: Me either...From what you've been tellin me it sounds like Reed got you outta there...

BEN: Yeah, I got stuck during the cave in and Reed went back and helped me, your brother came along after but...

SUE: Hmph! It's funny...I should be worried about losing Victor but now I more concerned about Reed, it's as if a part of me is lost...

On hearing this made Ben smile

BEN (smiling): Heh! Would you look at that...he's out there Suzie, I know it

SUE: Hey! You wanna go check on Johnny!?

BEN: Tch! I doubt it...can't even fit through those doors

SUE: Oh right...your'e mountain now heh! heh!

BEN: Very funny...from what I've been testing my body can merge with any rock or mineral on earth and grow in size but it takes alot of focus to do that.

SUE: Hang on...(closes her eyes)

Then for a brief moment Sue fully vanished from Ben's sight

BEN: What the!? Suzie where are ya!?

SUE: I'm over here!

BEN: What!?

SUE: No on your left!

BEN: Seriously!?

SUE: Now I'm on your right

BEN: Quit playin games Sue! It ain't funny!

SUE: Heh! Heh! actually it is quite funny

BEN: Well you better not go snooping inside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base they've got all sorts of tech to track you

SUE: Riiiggghhtttt hold on...let me test something...

Sue then looked at one of the hover cycles nearby Ben and then she concentrated on the cycle and suddenly it vanished as well.

BEN: Holy Shit! Suzie whaddaya do!?

SUE: I made it invisble as well...pretty neat, I could make myself and other objects invisble at will

BEN: Not bad...could come in handy

SUE: Why are we at S.H.I.E.L.D!?

BEN: Well they're the only covert government official capable of dealin with extra-ordinary catastrophies namely one such as this

SUE: Right...the Director seems like a nice guy

BEN: Yeah he is...the other agents are okay, except the lady she's a real...

Then Maria Hill showed up as if out of nowhere

MARIA HILL: Ms. Storm, your brother's awake...you want to see him!?

SUE: Yes...I will be right back Ben

BEN: Yeah you go on ahead Suzie, I'm gettin back to my work out

Sue and special agent Maria Hill went back inside the Sector to go check on Johnny whilst Ben continued with lifting the two military tanks as weights. The two women went inside the Section and headed down to the ground level of the area where there was another medical unit setup. There Sue could see other agents working on sick and injured operatives along with discovering vaccines and treatment to fatal diseases. Then Maria took a left turn to enter in a section marked Fire-Hazard, this puzzled Sue as they now entered the room where the set up was similar to Sue's room. There was Johnny pacing around arguing with one of the agents behind the glass screen.

MARIA HILL: Dr. Ames how is our patient!?

DR. AMES: Oh he's doing wonderful Ms. Hill, hear for yourself

JOHNNY: HEY! ANYONE IN THERE!? I SEE YOU CREEPS WATCHING ME BACK THERE! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW! ARRGGHHH!

Then as if on que Johnny burst into flames, but even stranger was that he himself wasn't burnt. It looked as though the flames engulfed Johnny's entire body only a silhouette of him is seen, making him distinguishable from within the flames.

JOHNNY: Ah Crap! Not this again!

SUE: What the!?

DR. AMES: I know right! Remarkable! He can instantaneously combust at will...so far it only happens when he's in an aggressive emotional state

MARIA HILL: Looks like cowboy here is doin alright so far, seems pretty lively, why don't you try talkin to him!?

SUE (still in shock): Right... (goes to the mike) JOHNNY! JOHNNY! IT'S ME SUE!

JOHNNY: Sue! Oh man! Am I glad to hear your voice...you okay!? Where are we!? What's going on!?

SUE: We're at a S.H.I.E.L.D Facility in Upstate New York...Ben's here as well

JOHNNY: Oh good, the oaf's still alive

SUE: Well...you should see him now, he's more than oaf...

JOHNNY: Huh!? What happened to him!? Did the radioactive cloud got to him!?

SUE: Yeah and it got to me also...listen Johnny...I have to tell something...

JOHNNY: Where's Reed!?

SUE: I don't know...we haven't found him as yet, they're still looking for him

JOHNNY: Oh! Right...how's dad, is he with you!?

SUE (now tearing up): Umm...you see, the thing is...

JOHNNY: Sue!? What's wrong...where's Dad!? What happened to him!?

SUE (crying): I..sniff..sniff...I'm so so sorry Johnny...can you forgive me..!?

JOHNNY: Forgive you!? Forgive you for what!? Just tell me what the hell's going on!? Where's Dad!? What happened to him!?

SUE (crying): Dad's gone...I'm...I'm sorry

JOHNNY (in shock): Huh!? Quite playing Sue...whaddaya mean he's gone!? That's bullshit! He left the buidling to sort out the project...how can he be dead!?

SUE (crying): He came back during the experiment, then everything went haywire...he, he tried to prevent it from blowing up...he got caught in an explosion...I..I'm sorry

JOHNNY (now tearing up): Your'e lying Sue! Don't friggin lie to me! ARRRGGGGHHHH!

Then in a fit of rage Johnny flames grew and the room got hotter and hotter as he was now throwing fire balls at the glass with each fire ball growing bigger and bigger in size. Then he let out a flamethrower blast at the glass screen causing the glass to slowly crack.

JOHNNY (screaming): ARRRGGGHHHH! YOUR'E LYING! THIS IS ALL A SETUP! GET ME OUTTA HERE! ARRGHH!

MARIA HILL: Doctor activate the Smokescreen now!

Dr. Ames pressed a button as heavy cannons emerged shooting a ice cold breeze blast directly at Johnny dousing the flames created by him extinguishing him in the process.

JOHNNY: ARRRRGHHHH! DAMNIT!

The whole room was filled with smoke as Johnny lay down coughing and then his coughs eventually became tears as he was now crying. The door opened to reveal Sue who came in an instantly hugged and consoled her twin brother.

SUE (crying): Sniff...sniff..I'm so sorry Johnny...Dad's gone...sniff, looks like we're on our own now...

The scene shifts to outside the facility, it was late evening as three survivors from the Baxter Building catastrophe were all together awaiting Director Fury's arrival to discuss what is to happen to them after the failed experiment. Then Director Fury along with agent Maria Hill and another agent, a petite young lady with spunk came in the room as well. Johnny instantly started looking at her and Maria Hill and was somewhat taken aback for a brief moment.

NICK FURY: Good evening, I hope you three got all the rest you need because from tomorrow at 08:00 you'll be officially working for S.H.I.E.L.D.

JOHNNY: Whoa! Whoa! Excuse me!?

SUE: Huh!?

BEN: Tch! I knew it!

SUE: Um care to explain...

Then Maria Hill chimed in to give them the explanation

MARIA HILL: I'll be happy to, you see you three went ahead and conducted a very hazardous experiment near a city wide location that could result in multiple causalties, adding to that prior to your experimentation you were authorized to terminate any and all progress on the project yet you all conducted said project anyways.

NICK FURY: Your'e lucky our fellow agent Daisy Johnson has a unique ability to pinpoint the origin of any tremor or earthquake as well as start some

MARIA HILL: That's how we were able to locate the source of the earthquake which led right to you guys, but then again my only regret was that we didn't act sooner to stop you from doing such

NICK FURY: Luckily there were minor causalties, and because of that I think it's only fair that you return the favor, especially now that you three been blessed with unique powers from this failed experiment

BEN: You mean more like cursed...I can't friggin walk around like this in public! Hell I can't even walk in a friggin Zoo!

JOHNNY: Tch! Dude seriosuly!? I thought I was off just bursting into flames, thank god I've still got my good looks (winking at Maria Hill & then at Daisy)

BEN: You shut it! Reed and I had a bad feelin bout this and look what's happened to us!

JOHNNY: Hah! Serves you right, if you didn't got stuck back in the cave, we'd be outta there and you'll probably still look normal, not that you look normal to begin with

BEN (angry): Why you son of a...

SUE: Knock it off you two!

JOHNNY: Try me (his hand immediately lit aflame awaiting to strike at Ben)

NICK FURY: HEY! HEY! STAND DOWN!

It proved little effort as Ben was marching to where Johnny stood ready to face him, Ben footsteps thundered the ground causing tremors with each step then Sue stepped in between them an as if out of nowhere a huge thin wall appeared that blocked Ben from Johnny, then the wall itself took the shape of a prism. The sight of this new found ability had Sue in amazement along with Johnny, Ben and the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

BEN: What the!? Didn't know you could do that!?

JOHNNY (in amazement): Cool power sis!

SUE (in shock): Huh!? That's new...

BEN: Umm could ya release me now...I'm kinda choked up in here

SUE: Right...would you stop acting like a infidel!?

BEN: Jeez Suzie...alright only if you keep hothead in check

Sue watches her brother with a knowing look that mothers give their wayward children

JOHNNY: Sheesh alright...I'll behave scouts honor (Johnny then dissolve his burning hand)

NICK FURY: Thank you Susan...now that the show's over can we return to more pressing matters

The three became silent and listened to what the Director had to tell them

NICK FURY: Anyway we have alot of terrorist acts that plague humanity some on a domestic scale and others on a global one...we'd like that you'd use your abilities to benefit the protection of this planet from any threat internal, external or otherwise

SUE: Hmph...it's only fair...

JOHNNY: Right like I've got nothing better to do

MARIA HILL: Col Grimm seeing that your'e still in the military, no doubt the Dept of Defence will be co-ordinating with us on this, utilizing you as our secret weapon for missions that are likely suicidal will greatly be appreciated

BEN: I'd figured as much...(looks at his hands) jus lemme talk to my folks first...they have a right to know...

NICK FURY: Of Course Colonel, as for you two when we call you better answer

JOHNNY: Or else what!?

NICK FURY: You don't want to be on the shitty end Mr. Storm so I'd suggest you play nice after all you three should be in prison for committing an unauthorized act

JOHNNY: Tch! Fine...

NICK FURY: Well on to other things, Ms. Storm the Baxter Building is left in your care as stated in your Father's will, so we can use it as our base of operations for now...

MARIA HILL: We will contact you when necessary until then you are to go back to your regular lives well except for you Col. Grimm

DAISY: Here you go! (Hands out small cell phones to Johnny and Sue)

SUE: Is that all!?

NICK FURY: Excuse me!?

SUE: What about Reed!? Aren't you going to investigate his disappearance!?

NICK FURY: Of course, we need to discover the mole leaking your project...don't worry I'm sure Dr. Richards will turn up, anyways you all are dismissed

DAISY: You guys are welcome to come to Sector 12 to train and hone your abilities

JOHNNY: Will you be there!?

DAISY: Depends...I might be on missions but there are other capable staff that can monitor and help you adjust, I know what it's like to have unique gifts...so feel free to call me

JOHNNY (looks at Daisy): Definitely! (smiling)

The agents left the three of them to deliberate on today's events

SUE: Ben...I don't know what to say...

BEN: I know Suzie, I'd realized they'd see me as some sorta monster, a weapon...that's what I am now...

SUE: No your'e not! If Reed were here he'd be against this idea too! You know that as well as I

BEN: Yeah I know but Reed ain't here...I wish I knew where he was

JOHNNY: Man gotta admit this is turning out to be a drag, now we're S.H.I.E.L.D. agents

SUE: More like S.H.I.E.L.D. Shadow Operatives, god! I hate this!

BEN: Sue we gotta expect something like this would happen...now that we've gotten these stupid powers they're gonna likely use it to their advantage

JOHNNY: Well there is a place not too far from here that trains people with special abilities, I heard it's a school for mutants and other gifted people like us

SUE: Look it doesn't matter now...I'm hoping they find Reed

BEN: Me too, I hope he's alive out there

JOHNNY: You think he's hiding from them!?

BEN: I wouldn't really blame him...you've jus seen what happened to us, who's to say they wouldn't use him too!?

SUE: Right...anyways, we'd best head inside for now...

BEN: Nah! I'm goin on ahead...I gotta go see my folks

SUE: Oh! Right...hmph they'll be in for a shock

BEN: They have a right to know Suzie

JOHNNY: Well good luck with that Rock Boy!

BEN: Tch! Can it Johnny! I'll be seeyin you in the morning

SUE: Take care Ben!

BEN: You to Suzie! Johnny!

JOHNNY: Tch! Yeah whatever...later!

Ben then made his way leaving Sue and Johnny to go back inside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s compound. Ben went to get a huge green coloured tarp to cover himself and then head off to look for his Aunt and Uncle but in reality he was going to go look for his girlfriend Brittany.

BEN: Oh God! What am I doin!? I hope Brittany can take this...

Ben then made his way trodding carefully not to cause any tremors as he was going to Brittany's apartment. The way to Brittany's apartment seemed long it was partly due to Ben's immense size and having to duck under or hide in tall dilapidated building or old abandoned areas within New York to avoid public stares. Upon reaching her place luckily most of the residents were already indoors as it was late. Ben saw a small pebble and threw it at the window to where Brittany's room was. There was no response so he took another pebble and threw it at the window again, still there was no response and he repeated this action a third time, then a fourth until a light came on from inside.

BEN: Finally...

BRITTANY: Hey! Whoever it is better stop that!

BEN: Brittany! Pssh! Hey Brittany!

BRITTANY: Huh!? (She then noticed a massive looking figure with a green tarp covering it) Who...who's there!?

BEN: It's me...Ben

BRITTANY: Ben!? No, it can't be...you jus up and leave and now here you show up...it's been almost a week!

BEN: I know, I figured that project wouldn't take long...unfortunately it was longer than I expected...but I'm here now

BRITTANY: What's goin on!? What happened to you!? What project are you talkin about!?

BEN: Damn...guess it's no use in hidin anymore...

BRITTANY: Quit playin games Ben!

BEN: Here we go...

Ben then removed the tarp to reveal his rocky physical appearance, on seeing this Brittany was too lost for words.

BEN: Now...Babe I know what this looks like...but It'll take some gettin used to...until I find a way to cure this appearance...

BRITTANY (in shock): What the!? What in the...What happened to you!? Your'e not Ben!

BEN: What!? Baby it's me...can't you make out my voice!?

BRITTANY: No...no way...your'e a monster...your'e a freak! you probably killed Ben you son of a bitch!

BEN (tears welling up): What!? Brittany wait...it's really me underneath all of this! You gotta believe me baby!

BRITTANY: No! I'm callin the cops! Get out! Get outta here or else...or else I'll scream!

BEN (tearing up): You can't be serious!? Brittany look at me! Take a good look...it's me Ben..Benny...your one and only!

BRITTANY (has cellphone on her): I..I don't believe you! You freak! Hello! is this the NYPD!? I'm callin to report a disturbance

BEN: What!? Brittany! Are you friggin kiddin me right now!?

BRITTANY (on her cell): Yes you won't believe this but there's an alien infront of my apartment, it's some rock creature pretendin to be my boyfriend who's been missin for a few days

BEN (in shock): I can't believe she called the cops on me...alright I see...it's no use

Ben then hangs his head down and slowly trods away from Brittany leaving her, as he was doing so tears were falling from his eyes which somewhat surprised him.

BEN: would ya look at that...I'm tearin up...sniff sniff

BRITTANY: That's right! You betta run!

Ben turned back to take one last look at Brittany and then shook his head in disgust and made his way back to S.H.I.E.L.D's compound.


End file.
